Father of Mine
by MandeeMaggot
Summary: Multi-Chapter story about the capture of Inoue Orihime as well as Ukitake Jushiro under Lord Aizen's direct orders. Unexpected surprises await Aizen, while Ichigo and the others strive to save the lives of their dearest friends...what will be the outcome?
1. A Change in the Wind

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime or Manga Series. I am writing this short story just for fun and it should be taken as such.)**

***My story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to graphic language, graphic violence, and some strong sexual situations to be presented in later chapters. Reader has been cautioned.* Enjoy! ^_^**

Father Mine

Chapter One: _A Change in the Wind_

(POV: Ukitake)

A delicate breezed danced gingerly throughout the forest floor of the Soul Society, gust by gust making it's way to the newly opened training grounds that fell just on the outskirts of Seiretei. It was early afternoon, sometime mid August, the warm sun shining high in the sky with minimum cloud cover.

"This has got to be one of the most beautiful days of the season thus far," Captain Ukitake mused contently, though quietly to himself.

Sitting upon the green grass in a classic Indian styled position while sipping at his ginger flavored tea, Ukitake could help but contently gaze at the raging battle scene below between Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime with a sense of amusement. From what he could tell, both opponents were doing exceedingly well for a practice scrimmage. Orihime's golden shield was withstanding some very impressive blows personally served up by Rukia and her beautiful white Zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki.

Remarkably, the young healer's shield seemed to be gaining more resistance to each attack that was handed down upon it instead of instantly shattering upon impact. That fact alone was quite a notable improvement from the power level that Inoue Orihime had started with upon entering the Seiretei.

Also reasonably notable was the fact that the young healer's determination to excel had been very strong from the get go. Her drive to protect her friends, as well as strengthen her abilities was really rather commendable. From a human being stand point; where the Soul Society and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads had been concerned that feat alone had indeed been quite an accomplishment in itself.

Smiling to himself, Ukitake had to admit that he had been taken slightly by surprise when Rukia first came to him requesting that the training grounds be reopened. She had come to him, insisting that she and a close friend were in dire need of training to prepare for the upcoming war against Aizen and his army of Arrancars. Orihime had entered his office shortly after Rukia launched her request with determination in her eyes.

One look at the kind, yet gentle healer standing before him, Ukitake knew he couldn't turn them away. Besides he would have been crazy to turn down such a request with the Winter War vastly approaching. Training had indeed been the most logical scenario possible. With little thought or contempt, Ukitake readily accepted the ladies request.

A familiar spike in reiatsu was enough to pull Ukitake quickly away from his thoughts and back to his current surroundings.

"Captain Ukitake?"

Looking over his shoulder, Ukitake took notice of the approaching Lieutenant of the Ninth Division. "Ah Lieutenant Hisagi what a pleasant surprise, what do I own this pleasure?" Ukitake greeted with a genuine smile.

"Actually I was just making rounds of all the divisions."

Ukitake looked at him questionably, "Oh?"

"Hai, with everyone training hard and handling the research requirements for the upcoming battle against that traitorous Aizen, there really wasn't anyone else around to handle all of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's personal errands." Crossing his arms over his chest, a small smile graced Hisagi lips, "So I suppose the honor has fallen upon me for the time being, that is until the others have fulfilled their duties."

A battle cry from the field below stole Hisagi's attention away from Captain Ukitake while he instinctively reached for the hilt of his Zanpakutou. Ukitake couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself as he watched confusion wash over the Lieutenant's face.

"Hey, isn't that the healer Inoue Orihime with Rukia?"

Ukitake's eyes quickly widened with surprise. "Why yes it is." Smiling once more, "You know of the young healer?" The Captain question with amusement laced within his voice.

"I don't know much about her personally no, however I did meet her a while back while I was on an assignment in the world of the living." Hisagi briefly paused while taking in the sites below, "I intervened in what could have been the girl's finishing blow while Rukia had been possessed by a demon."

"I see." Ukitake mused as he stole another quick sip of his rapidly cooling ginger tea. "Well Inoue came to us with a desire to become stronger, faster and more agile. Actually upon Rukia's desire to personally train the young woman, I was so moved by her request that I have seen to Inoue's clearance for the next three months."

Hisagi quickly nodded in approval. "Preparation is important to any war, as you are well aware of Captain Ukitake. Inoue's skills do seem to be much improved since the last time I came into contact with her, although I have to wonder if she will be sufficiently battle ready by the time the Winter War is upon us."

Ukitake sat silently for a brief moment milling over the question that Hisagi just proposed. "Well Lieutenant, I honestly don't know. I'll admit that Inoue Orihime does have a great deal of power about her. Unquestionably her healing skills are on par with most of the Captains here within the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. In fact Lieutenant, I'd like to venture a guess that her healing ability rival, if not surpasses that of Captain Unohana's."

Hisagi's eyes widened in astonishment, "You really think that's possible?" Looking upon the training grounds below once more, Hisagi sized up the teen, "she is just a human being after all Captain. How much power could one fragile looking human girl hold?"

"Oh I don't know." Ukitake laughed gently, "I've been asking myself that very question when it comes to a certain human teenage boy."

"Ichigo..."

"Ichigo," Ukitake confirmed with a nod. "In any case, the skills this young woman is able to learn here within the Seiretei will only further her survival rate that much more in the fight against Aizen."

"I suppose you're right, she-"

The Lieutenant was abruptly interrupted by a small round of coughing fits escaped from the frail looking Captain. When the fits finally came to an end, Ukitake glanced up at Hisagi with a small blush gracing his usually pale cheeks. "OH! Gomennasai Lieutenant, that was very rude of me! Please forgive the discourteous interruption, please continue."

"Don't worry about it and there is no reason for you to apologize either." Hisagi replied while waving off the disruption. "In any case, I should be going. Errands for the Head Captain won't complete themselves after all. Although…"

Ukitake looked back at the Lieutenant questioningly, "Although what?"

"Although to be honest, I'd love nothing more than to be able to sit here with you for the rest of the afternoon watching this amusing scrimmage match between those two particular females." Hisagi quickly confessed.

"Yes well…" Ukitake choked out suddenly as another coughing fit over took him. As soon as his fit had ended, Ukitake couldn't help but notice the way the Lieutenant was now observing him. In fact, the Lieutenant was gazing down upon him with nothing but concern written upon his face.

"Captain Ukitake with all due respect, you really are in no condition to be exerting yourself like this. When I first arrived here, you were pale and tired looking but now you have actually gotten to the point that you are as white as a sheet. You should probably be inside resting sir." Hisagi paused, his frown deepening with worry. "Perhaps I should alert your Lieutenants to help get you settled back into bed for some much needed rest."

Clearing his throat, "oh, there is no need to worry the others... really." Ukitake simply stated with a smile. In all honesty he found the Lieutenant's concern for his wellbeing somewhat… endearing. "Although I haven't been feeling up to par today, I only plan on watching their scrimmage a little bit longer."

Hisagi studied the captain a brief moment before nodding, "I'm sure it's just a well Captain. You really do need to take care of yourself if you intend to get any headway on the healing process." Turing around to leave, Hisagi came to an abrupt halt as a familiar chime sounded from just above the pair. Two hell butterflies descended gracefully down from the sky, landing upon the out stretched fingers of both Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Hisagi.

Captain Ukitake couldn't help but slightly winch as the Head Captain's voice seemed to bellow out from the tiny little insect. "Now hear this, a major attack has just been launched upon those who inhabit Karakura Town in the World of the Living. Be advised that there have been several confirmed reports of multiple Arrancars appearances in the area, however at this time we do not have any confirmed sightings of the defective three. So far there have been several casualties reported both human as well as Shinigami.

Mandatory deployment as follows… the sixth and eleventh divisions are to go to Karakura Town immediately to provide relief to those who are currently there on assignment. The fourth division is to be on immediate standby for any pending causalities due to the attacks in Karakura Town. The rest of the Divisions are to remain on high alert for possible relief deployment and to protect the Soul Society from a possible hollow invasion. Do not disappointment me. That is all."

Ukitake's heart sank as his mind was now filled with impending dread. "Captain Ukitake!" Rukia yelled out.

Coming to his feet, Ukitake acknowledged Rukia's concerned outburst. "I understand your request Rukia. Request granted, go find the nearest portal to the World of the Living. You may provide back up to the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia nodded confirming his orders. Ukitake watched with pride as Rukia began sprinting across the field, Orihime hot on her trail. With a quick flash step, Ukitake came to stand in front the gentle healer with a look of both concern and understanding. Orihime gasped as she came to a sudden halt. "I am afraid that I am going to have to ask that you remain here in the Soul Society for a little longer Inoue."

"Eh?" Inoue questioned both with her petit mouth and ash colored eyes. "But I…"

"I know how important it is to you to be there, fighting along side of your friends, however in order for you to do so we must gain a secure passage through the gate back to the World of the Living. I don't have the proper authority to grant you that access, but do not fret your clearance will come soon enough." Seeing her turmoil, Ukitake quickly placed a gentle hand upon the young woman's shoulder, "I'm sorry Inoue. I know that was something you didn't want to hear."

"Oh…eh that's okay." The young woman replied disappointedly. She quickly lowered her head, to hide what Ukitake suspected what was no doubt the beginning formation of unbridled tears.

"Hey, Orihime!" Rukia shouted.

Ukitake couldn't help but watch Rukia's interaction with the young healer with an intense feeling of satisfaction. He could see the care and compassion she held for Inoue, even in her hurried state. He was thankful Rukia had found such a good friend.

The auburn haired beauty looked towards Rukia's direction with her big doe, ash colored eyes regarding the black haired Shinigami with a questionable glance. "What is it Rukia-Chan?" Orihime called out.

"Ichigo and I will be waiting for you in the World of the Living okay?"

Orihime's face lit up with determination. She smiled warmly at Rukia, "Hai!"

Nodding Rukia then turned and quickly began to flash step towards the nearest portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(POV: Orihime)

As she helplessly watched Rukia disappear into the distance, Orihime couldn't help but drop her smile once more. She hated being left behind like this. Although she knew deep down in the very depths of her heart that it would do no good to worrying like this, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was meant to do more than just wait around for a simple clearance.

For Kami sakes, those that she loved were in the fight of their lives to protect their home… her home. And where was she… stuck here, within the walls of the Soul Society waiting for her clearance that would no doubt seem like an eternity to arrive.

Orihime quickly began to fidget with her fingers as she did on many occasions when she was nervous. She couldn't remember a time when she had been this anxious or scared for the lives of her friends. Ichigo and the others were no doubt in the middle of battle perhaps even being hurt and there was nothing she could do about it from this side of the fence. Why did this always seem to happen to her? Was she so weak that she couldn't fight beside of them, beside of him?

That was the main reason she had been training so hard for over the past month after all, right? To be there and available, to fight along side of Ichigo and the others… yet here she was as the battle raged on…helpless.

Resting her pointer finger against the corner of her mouth, Orihime quietly pondered a familiar notion. Now that she had time to seriously think about it, the news that they had just received about the attack upon the World of the Living was somewhat similar to the dream she had experienced just a few short nights back.

Orihime's dream had been about the Hawaiian Penguin Clan and their extraordinary efforts in preparing for battle against the hungry Ice Cream Sunday Saucers. Her eyes quickly glazed over as she relieved her very intense dream. _"Man what a battle."_ Orihime thought quietly to herself. _"The way those little penguins moved gracefully into their battle stances, and the thrilling use of their laser shooting eyeballs was an honoring site. I mean to save their beloved red bean paste in such a way was simply…"_

The feeling of someone placing a firm hand upon her shoulder so suddenly was enough to bring Orihime blazing back into the present with a startling gasp. "Oh!"

"Gomennasai Inoue, I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that I couldn't help but notice that your eyes had seemed to have glazed over with a look of distress. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Captain Ukitake apologized with a look of concern written across his still oddly pale face.

"Eh…"

"In fact you have been quiet for quite some time now."

"Oh, Gomennasai Captain Ukitake!" Orihime quickly stated as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Hai, I am fine. I just got lost in my thoughts once again I suppose." She quickly laughed, "You see this whole battle scenario between us and the Arrancars is just playing out like the war of the Hawaiian Penguin Clan against the Ice Cream Sunday Saucers. Although in their war, they were fighting to protect their beloved red bean paste supplies."

Ukitake looked at her with a cross between wonder and of confusion. The realization that he was confused over what she just absentmindedly revealed was enough to send her cheeks into a heated frenzy. "Oh… you will just have to forgive me Captain Ukitake. It's just that sometimes I tend to get a little carried way with my imagination."

"No need to apologize Inoue. I was just in awe of your very in-depth tale. The Hawaiian Penguin Clan huh?"

If it was even remotely possible, she couldn't help but deepening her blush "Hai, I suppose my tales do get quite imaginative at times. Actually, The Hawaiian Penguin Clan was just some crazy dream I had only a few short nights ago." She briefly paused. "Gomen, Captain Ukitake for the childish behavior."

His smile widened while his eyes lit up with laughter. "I have to say, I rather enjoy your childish like behavior Inoue. It brings some much needed fresh air into this sometimes stuffy dimension and please, I'd be honored if you would just call me Jūshirō."

"Really?" The young teen questioned with honor and respect laced deep within her lovely doe eyes. "Please if you don't mind… Jūshirō" she said quickly trying out his name, "I'd be honored if you would just refer to me by first name as well."

"Well then it's settled. It's very nice to officially make your acquaintance Orihime."

A smile reached her lips just as they were soon joined by Lieutenant Hisagi. "Sir, I have an updated status report for you from the Head Captain."

"Hai, go ahead."

"Everyone from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads has already begun to mobilize. Captain Hitsugaya has also been deployed to the World of the Living to back up the Substitute Soul Reaper. However even with the Captain's departure, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto has called the remaining Captains to Division One for an emergency Captains meeting that will begin momentarily."

Nodding, "Understood."

Orihime looked up, meeting the serious yet gentle gaze of Jūshirō Ukitake. "I understand why you have to leave. Go, it's important that you be at that meeting." She said in a quiet, mouse like response.

Ukitake tried to give her a reassuring smile. "I can't imagine your clearance to the World of the Living will be much longer." Orihime quickly nodded.

In the process of giving her thanks while bidding him farewell a foreign, yet massive reiatsu reared its ugly head, threatening to drop her down upon her knees. Out of desperation to stay upright, Orihime grabbed a hold of Ukitake's Kimono to steady herself. Meanwhile, Ukitake returned her concern to stay up right by taking a hold of her shoulders to keep their balance.

The reiatsu that was pulsing throughout the air was enough to make Orihime gasp out of fear. It almost felt like someone was choking the life out of her. Swallowing hard, her stomach clenched as see took in the concern gazes of the two Shinigami who stood before her. Something was coming, and that something felt angry.

"_This couldn't be the presence of a hollow_." Orihime quickly thought to herself, "_No this was something or someone more powerful and no doubt blood thirsty_."

Suddenly a garganta ripped open on the other side of the training field, revealing what seemed to be a blue haired Arrancar. Wait that assessment couldn't be right could it? No this being is stronger than a normal Arrancar, no this blue haired man has to be at Espada level. Internally her suspicions as well as her fears quickly became somewhat a reality when he sent out a massive spike in reiatsu while giving off a devilish yet hungry for a fight like smile.

This Espada in particular seemed to have what looked like a half hollowfied jawbone attached to the right side of his cheek. His attire consisted of a white hakama, accented with a black sash; a white jacket with an upturned collar, left open to reveal his hollow hole, located in the mid abdominal area. He was built body wise, built to kill.

Orihime shivered with a large amount of fear engulfing her senses, as the Espada stepped all the way out of the Garganta, cracking his knuckles. Looking over in their general direction, the Espada's smile grew in size, developing into what looked like an unnatural sneer. A sneer that caused goose bumps to rise upon her skin. It was official, she was scared to death.

"Well, well what the fuck do we have here? Goddamn Shinigami and a…" Sniffing the air as a predator would do, the Espada suddenly made eye contact with her. "Human…"

As the single word left his evil lips, Orihime couldn't help but gasp while taking a step backwards. It was if the Espada was looking at her as if she had been a piece of meat, a piece of meat meant for him to devour. Consuming everything… perhaps even her soul.

"Hey girl, see anything you like?" The Espada quickly mused while taking a few predatory steps in their general direction. "I promise I don't bite…much."

Orihime's mind rapidly spiraled out of control with the horrible, no doubt painful possibilities of what he promised if he were able to get his hands upon her. A shiver raced quickly down her spine as she tried to bite back a fear engulfed mental scream. It will do you no good to show weakness in front of the enemy. Orihime quickly scolded herself. However this Espada seemed amazingly astute by picking up on how extremely terrified she was. The Espada who continued to make his way towards their little group actually burst out laughing like a mad man.

With cat like reflexes, Ukitake must have been in protection mode because he immediately stepped up in front of Orihime, successfully blocking her view of the approaching Espada. "Jūshirō?" she questioned softly.

She felt a heated flair in Ukitake's reiatsu moments before he spoke to the blue haired Espada. "How dare you…" Ukitake wheezed, trailing quietly off in mid sentence.

"Well, well would you look at that. I never thought that I'd live to see the day when a gutless Shinigami would actually standup for a fucking human being, a weak pathetic woman no less."

"Jūshirō?" Orihime question again, ignoring the Espada's taunts. He didn't show any signs of hearing her words. Something was amiss here. Stepping forward, Orihime placed a gentle hand upon his should to find the Captain drenched in sweat. "Are you okay Jūshirō?" She hesitantly asked once more before noticing that the Captains eyes were indeed closed.

Captain Ukitake's legs suddenly gave out. As he collapsed, Hisagi was there just in time to assist Orihime in steadying his unresponsive body down upon the ground. He was out cold. "Jūshirō!" Orihime gasped while kneeling down beside of him. Elevating his head onto her lap, she brushed some sticky, sweaty strands of hair off and away from his deathly pale face. Placing the back of her hand upon his forehead, Orihime preformed a quick assessment of his vitals and temperature. "He's burning up, and his heart rate seems a bit sluggish." She had noticed that he had been feeling a little under the weather this morning. Why did he have to push himself to this point? "Wake up Jūshirō…please." Orihime nervously requested.

"Don't worry Inoue; the Captain just needs some time to rest. It seems as though he has officially worn himself out in all the excitement." Hisagi reassured.

"Do you really think he will be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be just fine. Don't worry yourself okay? For now we need to focus on the task at hand." Hisagi replied as he stood up, taking a defensive stance against the approaching Espada. "Orihime, I need you to stay here and protect the Captain. Do you think you could do that for me?" Hisagi inquired.

"H…hai!" Orihime confirmed nervously.

"Well shit on me…so it seems as though you really are going to fight me huh?" The Espada laughed quietly to himself. "This should be like taking candy from a baby."

"Yeah? Well we'll see about that."

"In that case, it will serve you well to remember my name you worthless excuse for a Shinigami. I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." With a simple lift of his pointer finger, the Espada now know to them as Grimmjow smiled wickedly. "Now prepare to die!" Suddenly a powerful bright red ball started to charge at the tip of Grimmjow's finger. Orihime's eyes widened to the size of saucers as panic flooded her body. "Unlucky for you, I play to win Shinigami. Have one of these!" Grimmjow hollered as he released the fully charged Cero in the group's direction.

"Hisagi, it's a Cero!" Orihime screamed.

"Brace for the impact!" Hisagi hollered back in return.

Orihime knew if she didn't do something and something soon, they would all be done for. "Santen Kesshun!" Orihime chanted as a bright golden light formed a triangular shield in front of Hisagi just in time to cushion some of the impact of the blast.

The Cero crashed headstrong into her shield at full force. Unfortunately the shield held for only for the briefest of moments before the momentum of the Cero caused the shield to shatter. Orihime screamed as she was sent flying across the training grounds, finally ending up in a crumpled mess as she made contact with a very strong cherry blossom tree.

The pain had been too overwhelming for her to recover. Her vision quickly swarmed while the feeling of vomiting over took her senses, threatening to escape from her mouth at any moment. The last thing Orihime saw before blacking out into the world of unconsciousness was Jūshirō's unresponsive body rolling up against her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(POV: Hisagi)

Hisagi had tried to brace himself the best he could for the impending impact of Grimmjow's Cero, when Orihime's golden shield formed a barrier in front of him. Unfortunately for them all, the Cero had been a bit more than the poor shield could withstand. As soon as contact was made, the shield shattered into hundreds of pieces.

When the blast broke through the young healer shield, the group had been sent off barreling in multiple directions.

Hisagi landed hard on his side not too far from the blast site. He couldn't help but cringe as a sharp pain pulsated through his upper abdominal wall. Hunching further on his side, Hisagi coughed up a small puddle of blood. He had no doubt suffered a few broken ribs and judging by the severe pain in his lower extremity, a severely broken ankle.

Glancing up to see how everyone else had faired through Grimmjow's Cero attack, Hisagi's stomach dropped. The appearance of another Garganta began to rip open close to where Inoue and the Captain's unconscious bodies rested. The only thing Hisagi was capable of doing at that very moment was to watch in dread as two more very powerful Espadas stepped out onto the grass of the training field.

Taking a quick evaluation of the two Espada, Hisagi noted some differences in their power levels compared to those of the blue haired Espada known as Grimmjow. Without a doubt, there was something definitely off about those two and whatever that something was, it was deadly. Hisagi also noted the Espada on the right to be much taller than the Espada on the left. The Espada on the right had what Hisagi would classify as a bored, if not sleepy expression plastered across his face. He actually seemed as if he didn't give a rat's ass if they were about to do battle within the Soul Society or not.

In fact that sleepy expression seemed to complement his wavy, semi brown shoulder length hair and squinty blue eyes. He too had a hollowfied jawbone, much like the one Grimmjow exhibited, yet his had been formed around the base of his neck. This Espada also had on the signature Arrancar attire.

The Espada on the left was shorter in height, but no less dangerous. Hisagi noted a half hollowfied helmet that was no doubt mounted permanently to the left side of the Espada's head. He had black layered hair, yet the most interesting feature about this particular Espada had to be his piercing emerald eyes. Two thin, green tear marks seemed to acutely stain his unnaturally white cheeks.

Like the taller Espada, he too exhibited a very nonchalant stance about him. This was evident by the way he was currently presenting himself with his now closed eyes, and hand buried deep within his pockets. If Hisagi didn't know any better, this particular Espada seemed to be very powerful and quite possibly in a very foul mood.

Rolling over on to his stomach, Hisagi attempted to get up when he was violently shoved back down into the ground. The momentum and force in which he was pushed back down upon the ground successfully trapped his arms beneath his already injured body. Grunting aloud, Hisagi glanced up out of the corner of his eye to see that Grimmjow was the one who had pinned him down to the ground.

As soon as their eyes met, Grimmjow's foot began to press down hard upon Hisagi's bruising spine. Hisagi couldn't help but winch at the pain the Espada was causing him. Grinding his jaw tightly as the pain radiated deep within his fractured ribcage, Hisagi hollered out in pain. "Get off me you bastard!"

"Tsk…" Grimmjow snorted while folding his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes in disgust. "What a crock of shit you turned out to be Shinigami. I had expected there to be more fight within you but I suppose I was wrong." Shaking his head, "How fucking pathetic."

"Yeah well, if you would just get off my back, I'd be more then happy to hand your ass to ya." Hisagi retorted.

Ignoring Hisagi's petty threats, Grimmjow simply continued on with his rant. "Besides being disappointed with dip shit down here," Grimmjow stated as he pointed a finger in Hisagi's direction, "why the fuck did we have to go through all this trouble just to nab one worthless fucking female, and human female no less. I mean come on what's so damn special about her that Aizen would send us to a shit-hole like this just to retrieve the likes of her?"

At the realization of what was about to happen to Inoue, Hisagi tried his hardest to get out from underneath Grimmjow's foot with not much in the way of success. "Oh no, you stay right there cowboy." Grimmjow responded with yet another stomp from his foot. This time Grimmjow's foot landed squarely in the center of Hisagi's spine sending the Shinigami into a world of pain. The excruciating pain radiated throughout his core making him cry out once more.

"Starrk, Ulquiorra would you hurry it up already? I have much better things to be doing with my time then kidnapping little girls. Seriously it's pathetic to be out here in the Soul Society, running errands for Lord Aizen, which truthfully I couldn't really give two shits about. In fact, it's a down right embarrassment if you ask me."

The brown haired Espada known as Starrk just crossed his arms while shaking his head, while the green eyed Espada known as Ulquiorra stated in a very monotone structured voice. "Quit complaining, we all have our individual orders from Lord Aizen. This retrieval mission is a mission that if I recall correctly you had readily signed up for."

"Ulquiorra, why don't you just shut your mouth?" Grimmjow retaliated. "If I wanted your goddamn opinion in the matter, I would have goddamn asked for it."

"Such insolent trash."

"That's quite enough you two. Let's just get this over with shall we?" Starrk replied while grabbing the bridge of his nose as if a massive headache was about to hit. "Kami knows I'd love to be asleep right now, however you don't see me complaining."

"Whatever." Grimmjow grumbled while looking back down upon his prey with a deadly snicker.

"You bastard, let me up!"

Stomping his foot down even harder, Hisagi was forced to cough out another small puddle of blood. His breathing had rapidly become more diminished as the minutes past, while in truth he was afraid of blacking out completely. Trapped under the weight of Grimmjow's foot, Hisagi could do nothing but watch in horror as the two Espada's made their way over to where Inoue's unconscious body lay deathly still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(POV: Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra had been the first to arrive to the cherry blossom tree. Coming to stand beside the tree, he mentally sighed to himself. He couldn't help but think of what a chore this whole retrieval mission had turned into since Grimmjow wanted to tag along. He should have used a Cero to send that demon cat into the next life at the time the orders for the mission had been issued. Perhaps then he could have had a moment of peace and quiet.

Alas here he was, on a retrieval mission to collect one Inoue Orihime with one tired Espada and another who was a royal pain in his ass. Turning his head slightly to the left, Ulquiorra sighed out loud once more before looking upon the unconscious woman's body below.

Taking in her delicate features for the first time, Ulquiorra noted the woman to be wearing what he would classify as a World of the Living School uniform, or so he once read. The woman's school uniform consisted of a white short sleeved shirt, a petite red bow lining the collar of the shirt completed with a cream colored vest. She also had on a very interesting yet surprisingly short grey pleated skirt, knee high white stockings and school issued black loafers. All of which were now caked with dirt and blood.

Ulquiorra quickly located a strong presence of power near the woman's temples. In closer inspection he noted that she was wearing what looked to be two light blue hibiscus flower pins. Of course to the naked eye, these pins appeared to be doing nothing more than keeping the woman's longer stands of auburn hair out of her face, yet there he wasn't fooled. There seemed to be some sort of massive power hidden deep within petals of flower.

Continuing with his inspection of the woman's curvy body, Ulquiorra began taking a mental tally of all her current injuries. There was no doubt in his mind that Grimmjow's reckless Cero had been the main cause of most of her injuries. The fact that the woman was now unconscious was no doubt caused by her hard impact against the rugged trunk of the Cherry Blossom Tree. Ulquiorra was also quite certain the woman would probably suffer from one hell of a concussion when she woke up.

The two inch long gash along her right brow would most definitely need stitches. As for all the other little nicks and scrapes, those would heal in due time. Mentally sighing to himself once more, Ulquiorra simply chalked the whole situation up to an "annoyance".

Removing his pale hands from deep within his pants pockets, Ulquiorra bent over carefully gathering up the unconscious woman into his slender white arms. The woman's head came to rest peacefully against his chest as he effortlessly held onto her weightless figure in a more traditional like bridal style pose. With the target acquired, Ulquiorra silently turned his sights towards Starrk. Starrk seemed to be actively studying the body of the unconscious Shinigami Captain. "What do you suppose we should do with the Captain Ulquiorra?" Starrk carelessly questioned while looking even more bored then usual.

Ulquiorra briefly considered their options, contemplating the pros and cons of the situation before he finally broke his silence. "Bring the Captain with us. We shall hand him over to Lord Aizen to do as he wishes."

"Agreed." Starrk complied while scratching his head. Reaching down, Starrk quickly gathered up the unconscious Captain, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Let's go Grimmjow, our mission has been completed."

"Yeah… whatever." Grimmjow voiced annoyingly while looking towards the others.

Ulquiorra watched carefully as Grimmjow gazed predatorily down upon his catch with a psychotic Cheshire cat type grin. "Well what do you know…" Grimmjow snickered, "looks like the target has been successfully acquired."

"You bastards!" Hisagi hollered.

"Not to mention the added bonus of a captive Captain."

"You won't get away with this. We will find you and will kill you all!" Hisagi promisingly growled out.

"Looking forward to it cupcake, because this fight is far from over you retched excuse for a Shinigami." Finally removing his foot, Grimmjow reared back and with a swift hard kick sent Hisagi rolling violently across the grassy field. When Hisagi finally came to a stop, he couldn't believe his eyes. They were gone! The Espadas known as Ulquiorra, Starrk and Grimmjow had already entered the Garganta with both Inoue and Captain Ukitake in hand as their prisoners. As the Garganta closed swiftly behind them, Ulquiorra couldn't help but mentally smile to himself as the Lieutenant let out one final defeated battle cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Any thoughts? Reviews are always welcome!**

*Chapter Revised 7-4-13.*


	2. Grave Suspicions

**(Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime or Manga. I am writing this short story just for fun and it should be taken as such.)_**

**_*_****My story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to graphic language, graphic violence and some strong sexual situations in later chapters. Reader has been cautioned.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Grave Suspicions

With a deep sigh, Ichigo crashed down face first upon his unmade bed. He was tired. Wait… no, that's not entirely true was it? He was utterly exhausted. His muscles screamed of fatigue while his mind seemed to be processing at the pace of a turtle. What a long, frustrating day it turned out to be. Thank Kami for some peace and quiet. Wait… why was it so quiet?

Lifting his head up ever so slightly, Ichigo scanned the confines of his bedroom for the certain little antagonist in question. There were no movements to be seen, nor any loud noises to be heard from the little stuffed lion. Come to think of it, Kon was usually giving him holy crap by now about how unfair it was to be cooped up inside all day. Especially when there were plenty of honeys out there to keep him warm at night. Ichigo had to smile then. What a little pervert Kon had turned out to be. Why did he have to get stuck with such a perverted mod soul? Ichigo had no doubt that Kon was probably out making himself as useless as possible. Maybe his sisters were terrorizing Kon at this very second. That thought suited Ichigo just fine in fact. He preferred the peace and quiet offered up at this very moment.

Grunting Ichigo rolled over so he was now facing the ceiling. Man what a day it had been. The Soul Society had been making the necessary preparations for the up coming winter war against Aizen when it happened. He, Rukia and Renji had been in a training session when the attacks took place. Several Arrancar had appeared through a series of garganta's placed throughout Karakura Town. It had been total chaos. The surrounding buildings had quite a bit of damage from all the fighting.

Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had been in a very heated battle between one very crafty Arrancar by the name of Luppi, if he remembered correctly. Luppi had a few tricks up his sleeve apparently. From the reports that were issued, Ikkaku and Yumichika both had been present during the battle with this particular Arrancar as well.

Matsumoto would have been killed by Luppi if it hadn't been for Urahara Kisuke. He had made it just in time before she got stabbed to death. Apparently Ikkaku and Yumichika had both been immobilized to the point of being as useful as a paper weight while Captain Hitsugaya had been beaten out of commission.

Even the Visoreds had taken part in this surprise attack upon Karakura Town. Shinji had been there to save Rukia from a final punishing blow while Ichigo had been in a death lock with an Espada by the name of Grimmjow. As the battle quickly progressed, things weren't looking so hot for certain members of the Soul Society, although considering all sides, Visoreds, Shinigami, and Arrancar alike had they all had been beaten and bloodied up pretty good during the battle. According to the reports, three of the Arrancar's had lost a few limbs here and there, while two of the Arrancar's had been killed. Yawning, Ichigo shut his eyes. "Man what a day." What he wouldn't give right now for a hot shower followed by a weeks worth of sleep.

Further thoughts, it was lucky for him his inner hollow kept himself in check, well throughout most of the battle.

**That's because you were being a pussy King. **

"Shut up."

**No, I'm serious. **His hollow grinned.** If you really were bucking for a good fight, you should have tagged me in. **

"That's enough."

**I sure as shit would have never let that blue haired Espada leave the battle field alive, much less in one piece King. **

"Who asked for your input on this subject anyway?" Ichigo sighed.

**It's not my fault that you are constantly holding me back**.

Ichigo scoffed at the hollow's accusation. "You're nothing but trouble and you know it."

**You want to talk trouble King?** His hollow mused. **The trouble you must be referring to is the fact that you are quite the scared little prick when it comes to fighting.**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ichigo hollered throughout his mind.

**Isn't it obvious king?** The hollow laughed. **I am a way better fighter then you. Not only that, I am also stronger, faster and more ruthless then you'll ever hope to be. Plus as an added bonus I am sure I'll be a better lover for the queen then- **

"Bastard! That's enough!" Ichigo growled out. "How dare you talk about Inoue in such a manner?"

**I'm just saying that I could probably make her scream out-**

"I said that is enough!"

**Tsk… What ever King. I was just stating the obvious. Not my fault that you can't handle the truth. **

Man, what an asshole his hollow was being. Really in all reality he and Inoue had been good friends for the longest time, since they were kids in fact. They had seen and shared their love, laughter as well as the heartache of losing loved ones. He had lost his dear mother and Inoue had lost her brother. But that's were it ended right? They were just friends. Turning back over on to his stomach, Ichigo took a deep breath and let everything go as his exhaustion consumed his consciousness bit by bit.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo had been walking for what seemed like hours with no breaks. Hell, for all he knew he could have been walking that same beaten path for days on end at this point. He wasn't sure where he was going or why he was being pulled in this particular direction however, he knew he had somewhere important to be. He only wished he knew where exactly that place was and how much longer it was going to take to get there.<em>

_The longer he walked, the more and more puzzled he was becoming. It was as if a blanket of confusion had been thrown on top of him, which indecently seemed to be smothering him alive at that very moment. Maybe he was sick or perhaps he was just dreaming. "Who knows…?" Ichigo quietly stated to himself. Unfortunately, Ichigo's thoughts were gradually slowing down while his movements were becoming more subtle. He was tired. _

_Glancing around to take in his current surroundings for the hundredth time, all he could make out for miles in all directions were endless rows of Cherry Blossom trees. The trees seemed to be growing in evenly spaced rows and were in full bloom. The branches that touched each other were intertwined as if they were holding hands. The bloomed blossoms exhibited the soothing color of a light pink blush and were to put it simply, just lovely. Strange that he hadn't seen anyone out and about enjoying the beauty these trees had to offer within this enchanted forest. He could stay here forever. _

_No, he couldn't get caught up in such thoughts. Not when he had somewhere to be. Shaking his head, Ichigo tried to clear away the bewitching confusion. Something didn't seem quite right about this whole situation. What's worse was Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly that something might be. _

_Okay, back up. What did he really know about the situation? Thinking hard, Ichigo tried to remember something. Anything would be something. Wait a minute… he remembered entering this enchanted forest of Cherry Blossoms through a gate that was located just on the outskirts of the Soul Society but nothing else. He hadn't seen a soul, Shinigami or otherwise for miles and miles. Furthermore Ichigo was quite unsure if he was even headed in remotely the right direction. Wait… _

_There in the distance...what is that? _

_**King? What the hell is that...? **_

_Ichigo had been almost startled at the voice in his head. It seemed weird that his hollow should finally speak up now after all that time walking in the forest of Cherry Blossom with out uttering a single peep. Why was his devious inner hollow quiet this entire time? Although, the hollow seemed just as intrigued at the moment as Ichigo was. However, Ichigo didn't dignify his inner hollow with a response, because quite frankly, he wasn't entirely sure himself. _

_Something quite large and white could be seen off in the near distance. Studying the layout of the image in question, Ichigo thought it quite possibly to be a pond, but that didn't make sense. Ponds weren't white...right? _

_Ichigo continued at the same pace he had been traveling until he reached the clearing. As he stepped out of the cherry blossom forest the fog of confusion seemed to be lifting with each step he took. Taking in the magical sight, he saw that indeed it was a pond, a frozen pond to be exact. _

_**What the fuck King… a frozen pond in the middle of summer? **_

_Scratching the top of his head, "That is strange." Ichigo answered truthfully. _

_Cautiously making his way to the edge of the frozen pond, he studied it carefully. Ichigo took notice of a very light dusting of snow that seemed to be gracing the top layer of pond. It seemed strange that there would even be snow here on a day like today; say nothing about a frozen pond. _

_Bang._

_A light noise caught his attention. Bang, bang. There it was again. Ichigo glanced around at his surroundings once again to find it free of any movement. When he was sure that he wasn't being watched, he turned his attention back to the pond at his feet, but just where had that noise come from? _

_Bang. Bang. Bang… _

_There…there it was again. What the devil is that noise? _

_**How the fuck should I know **_

"_Who asked you?" _

_**You know King; no one likes a grumpy ass…**_

"_Will you just shut up already?" Ichigo growled. It was bad enough that he had to live with his foul mouthed roommate twenty four seven, but just once he would like some peace and quiet._

_Bang… bang…._

_Ichigo scowled. Where was that noise coming from? Taking a cautionary step out on the ice, Ichigo tested it's durability by lightly stomping on it. "Well it seems to be rock solid, so it must be safe enough to travel on", he thought to himself. Stepping further out on the ice, that's when he heard the noise again._

_Bang._

_**There it was again King.**_

"_I know! What? You think I haven't noticed that noise since we got here?" Ichigo shot. "Tsk bastard. How dumb do you think I really am?"_

_His hollow's grin widened even more. __**Well…**_

"_Never mind, don't answer that." Ichigo sighed while running a hand though his wild orange mane. _

_Well he couldn't just stand there all day. He had come out here for a reason, didn't he? Taking his chances, he carefully stepped out even further on the frozen pond. Bang…bang… bang. The pounding seemed to be getting louder and louder each step he took upon the frozen pond. Following the noise to the middle of the pond, Ichigo waited for another pound to confirm the noise's true location._

_Bang. Ichigo's eyes widened ever so slightly. The noise seemed to be coming from somewhere below him. Using his foot he quickly shuffled the snow around until the ice below came into view. It was beautiful. A blue glacier glow seemed to radiate from beneath the surface. At first glances Ichigo couldn't see below the glow of the surface. Well that's until something silver and shiny caught his attention. Kneeling down onto the ice's surface he noticed something seemed to be stuck within the first few layers of the ice. Taking out a small pocket knife he began to dig around the object. He dug and dug working at the object until it broke free._

_Closing the knife back up, he returned it back to his pocket. _

_**What is it King?**_

"_Give me a second will you?" Reaching back down Ichigo grasped the object with in his hands. It was very small, very light weight, and somehow looked very familiar. Turning it over his heart seemed to skip a beat. What the…_

_It was a blue Hibiscus barrette. _

_**King isn't that the queens-**_

_Bang!_

_Ichigo felt a slight tremor beneath his knee cap. Looking down he came face to face with the girl in question._

_**KING!**_

"_INOUE!" Ichigo screamed. _

_Inoue Orihime was trapped underneath the surface of this very unusual white frozen pond. She was pounding with all her might to escape from her watery grave. From what he could see she was wearing a skimpy white gown that encased her body like a glove. Her hair fanned out framing her pale white face and blue glossed lips with ghost like charms. Orihime kept mouthing the words "help me" with a terror stricken face._

_Bringing his hands down on top of the ice he screamed out to her once more. "HOLD ON INOUE!"_

_For the first time in his life he was scared to death for his friend. Fear was the only thing keeping him semi-sane at the current moment. Standing up Ichigo took out his Zanpakutou and began hacking away at the ice. Orihime's pounds where becoming less and less auditable. "I'm coming Inoue! Hold on!" Ichigo hollered. "Don't you dare give up Inoue!"_

_**Hurry King, hurry…**_

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity, a small section of ice gave way. Landing back down on top of his knees, Ichigo plunged his hands into the frigid water to try and grab a hold of her. "Inoue, grab my hand!" Ichigo commanded. Stretching his hand out to meet hers, he could only touch the very tips of her fingertips with his. _

_This can't be happening. Kami why was this happening to Inoue? What the hell was going on here? Watching in complete horror, Inoue's eyes slowly drifted shut and her body became lifeless. She had stopped struggling. Death had been consuming her fragile little figure from the moment he had stepped into that clearing._

_He could do nothing but watch as her body began to sink into the dark endless abyss that the pond had become. "ORIHIME!" Ichigo cried out, tears streaming down his paled cheeks. "Don't leave me." Getting up he ran off the ice, only to stumble and fall at the edge of the pond. Gagging, he threw up until his stomach was empty and raw. He had lost her. She was gone._

_~Fin Chapter Two~_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story so far. So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! ^_^<strong>


	3. Faded Memories

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime or Manga. I am writing this short story just for fun and it should be taken as such.)**

***My story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to graphic language, graphic violence and some strong sexual situations in later chapters. Reader has been cautioned...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Faded Memories

Folds of reddened puckered skin came closer together with each delicate pull that was administered. A dainty needle danced gracefully, yet nimble like through each layer of the epidermis, while the silken thread glistened with a tint of blood under the artificial lighting within the laboratory. Szayel worked carefully but swiftly to ensure minimal scarring above the woman's eye. Her skin seemed to be quite delicate indeed during the suturing process, although he had noted during the procedure the bleed time was quite minimal. When he had finally but thoroughly finished stitching the skin together tightly, only then did he smile to himself admiring the workmanship. Each stitch administered had been delivered with the up most care, which pleased him immensely.

The women had been brought to him for wound care treatment by three of his comrades. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Stark, had brought the woman and captain Ukitake from the Thirteenth Division in only hours prior. The retrieval mission had gone as planned, with a little added bonus. Lord Aizen would surely be pleased with the recent developments and the addition of captain Ukitake to Hueco Mundo. They could surely use the captain as leverage against the Soul Society in the up coming winter war.

Since their arrival, Grimmjow mentioned something about how it wasn't his fault the girl got injured and something about not giving a rats ass about the other's observations. He had officially stormed out Szayel's laboratory and headed back to his domain in a record five minutes flat after their arrival. The others had stuck around. In fact, Stark inhabited one of the examining tables as his personal napping station; meanwhile Ulquiorra had taken residence upon one of the counters. Sitting there watching as he patched up the woman's injuries.

Szayel's lab was set up to be as roomy but still as functional as possible. With the use of self-closing, lockable doors, Szayel could obtain maximum privacy during any one his private and gruesome experiments. The main chamber in the lab was rectangle in shape and quite large to move around in. The main lab had originally been designed to accommodate five test subjects at a time with room to grow. With the five examination tables lined up and equally spaced apart from one another against the far wall, it gave Szayel enough room to maneuver between patients. On the wall across from the examination tables was a line of waist high, cream colored cabinets complete with a functional laboratory sink. Further down the wall in its own separate working area was a sink for strictly rinsing off radioactive materials and substances. Next to the radioactive sink, in an adjacent room located just off from the main laboratory, Szayel had set up a very intricate morgue and autopsy workstation. Connected off from morgue, was a very large, yet impressive Chemistry Laboratory. If anything it looked like a mad scientist laboratory in there. The lab had taken him almost a year to construct modify to his devious specifications and another month to get everything hooked up. In fact just recently did he succeed in bring all of his current concoctions to their correct boiling temperatures. He was very proud of his accomplishments within the confines of his laboratory.

Reaching for a set of sterile scissors, Szayel cut the end of the silk thread marking a completion to the procedure. Setting the scissors back down inside an empty instrument basin, he carefully removed his soil gloves with a snort. "There now, she is all closed up and back together again." Szayel confirmed while looking back to meet Ulquiorra's unwavering emerald eyes.

The unnaturally pale skinned, green tear stricken Espada had just sat there quietly throughout the whole procedure, not uttering a single syllable to anyone around him. In fact, that seemed to be the norm for Ulquiorra as of late and frankly that suited Szayel just fine. He preferred to work in silence. Grabbing his bloodied tools Szayel made his way over to a work sink. Placing the tools into a soapy bath, he glanced to Ulquiorra out of the corner of his eye. "Grimmjow can be so careless at times. Damn fool could have killed her with that reckless cero blast."

Ulquiorra made no reaction or rise to Szayel comments, so Szayel just moved on, "In any case, her wounds are mostly superficial; nothing a couple of days of antibiotics can not mend. However, I still would like to get a couple blood samples from both her and the captain before you report in to Lord Aizen." Szayel said moving back towards the woman's resting body.

"Hai." Ulquiorra complied in response.

Moving from cabinet to cabinet, he prepared his tools for the blood draws. Reaching inside a cream colored drawer, he removed several sterile blood vials and a tourniquet. Walking back over to the woman, Szayel prepared the blue tourniquet by wrapping it around her arm, then tying it off tightly. Feeling for an adequate vein in which to cipher the blood from, Szayel glanced up at the woman's angelic face and just shook his head. The woman known as Inoue Orihime had yet to regain consciousness. It had been hours since she and the captain had arrived to his laboratory without a single stir. Although she had been unconscious, he still had Stark and Ulquiorra strap her down to one of his examining tables to prevent any unnecessary movement during her suture procedure. Finding a vein he took what he needed and moved over to the next examination table where the captain's body silently rested.

Like the woman, he too had been brought in unconscious. However in his case; Szayel figured it was due to the unusually high temperature the captain seemed to be sporting at the time of admission. Upon further investigation he found the captain's white blood count to be high. Abnormally high in fact, and being that the numbers were off the charts, it had warranted a mandatory repeat in blood work every couple of hours. Drawing up three more vials of blood from the captain's pasty white arm Szayel looked to Ulquiorra once more. "The captain seems to be running a very high fever while his previous blood work seems to show signs that his body is indeed fighting off some sort of major infection."

"Do you know what kind of infection?" Ulquiorra intuitively questioned.

Shaking his head in response, "As of yet I am unsure. I should be able to pin point the main causes or even the original origin of this acute fever with in a matter of an hour or so. In the mean time I will send the blood work thought the analyzer for further evaluation."

"Hmp!" Ulquiorra uttered. "Shinigami…what a useless species. Still perceptible to human diseases…how utterly pathetic." Ulquiorra spat as if the world itself brought a sour taste to his mouth. "What of the woman?" He questioned.

"As I mentioned before, the woman will be just fine after a few days rest. Nothing a couple of days of antibiotics can not mend, however in all honesty; I am a little concerned with the fact that she still has not regained consciousness yet." He said placing a resting hand on his chin. "From the reports that were given to me upon your arrival Ulquiorra, I suspect that she had received one hell of a concussion during the retrieval process."

"Indeed." Ulquiorra stated in a very monotone voice. "Grimmjow does not seem to grasp the magnitude of his actions sometimes."

"Hai, does Lord Aizen know of the events that have taken place?" Szayel politely inquired while raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet, but I suspect he will be displeased with Grimmjow's behavior." Ulquiorra mused while shutting his eyes. "His actions…" trailing off he continued, "Such trash."

Giggling to himself, Szayel felt the mad scientist side of himself immerge from behind his subconscious. "I hope his punishment will involve some play time down here in my laboratory." He laughed to himself. "I would love nothing more then to dissect that retched Espada. His personality is maddening yet I have to admit intriguing at the same time. I want nothing more then to see what makes kitty purr."

Then silence elapsed for the briefest of moments. "Lord Aizen will be most pleased with the work you have done here today." Ulquiorra mused. "Most pleased indeed." Hopping off from one of the cabinet shelves located just across the room from the examination tables, Szayel watched as Ulquiorra stuffed his hands inside his pockets and walked toward the laboratory door.

"I need to report in to Lord Aizen so if you will excuse-"

"Mmm…" A semi-soft noise like a yawn brought about the attention of both Espada.

* * *

><p>Did she faint? Why was everything so cloudy? Her head swirled and bile rose in her throat. Swallowing hard, she forced the vomit back down. Her throat felt raw, her head ached… was she ill? Licking her dry, cracked lips, she tried to think of something rational to rectify her current state of confusion. "It's a dream." She thought to herself. It had to be.<p>

Wait a minute; the fog was starting to lift. Shapes and shadows were becoming clearer and more defined. Why was her vision progressing so slowly? Her surrounds where not as she had left them…were they? Where was she? Why couldn't she remember where she was?

Fully opening her eyes, her pupils finally began to adjust normally to her surrounds. She could finally see all the objects in question just moments before with more certainty. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, two heads seemed to pop in to her line of vision, stealing a quick gasp of breath from her mouth, she swallowed hard. She was not alone. A strenuous, "Eh?" was all she could manage, not quite sure if she trusted her voice box to work just yet.

"I see you have finally awoken." A man with pink hair stated. She looked at him queerly. Really… since when did men have pink hair? She puzzled silently. Studying him closely when he took out what looked like a pocket type flash light, she had to wonder if she was in some sort of hospital. She watched intensely as he turned it on and did a quick assessment of her pupils. Blinking feverously she tried to subdue all the pestering black dots that invaded her vision.

Cringing, pain shot throughout both of her temples causing her to grit her teeth. "Is that really necessary?" She groaned at the pink haired man while turning her head away.

Shutting the flashlight off, "Sorry to say it is." The man with the pink hair confirmed. "I am checking your eyes for any signs of trauma."

"Eh?" she squeaked as she faced him once more.

"Woman?"

It was a single word, a single statement that brought her attention to a very pale looking individual. She seemed to be captivated, even mesmerized by the unique yet dark emerald gaze he seemed to be exhibiting. The irises within his gaze seemed to be painted with a hint of sorrow or torment making her tender heart ache with pain in response. Not stopping her evaluation, she decided to greedily take in every detail that his face had to offer. She began with his thick, full black eyelashes taking in every strand, making her way to the slope of his elegantly sculpted nose. Traveling further down, she admired his delicate yet smooth singular black lip, leading to his delicate chin. From there her gaze traveled up his jaw line, and circulated back to his beautiful emerald gaze. Anguish filled her then curious thoughts as she noticed the green tear trails trickling carefully down each cheek of his unnaturally pale face. His black hair had been somewhat unruly yet simple. His... his…

"Woman?" The man repeated again in a not so amused tone of voice.

His voice snapped her back to reality. The man seemed to be very impatient with her lack of acknowledgment to his question. "Hai?" She finally answered him.

Looking even more unimpressed with her response he just sighed. "Don't you know that it's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you?"

Feeling somewhat shamed, she dropped her eye contact and simply replied, "gomen".

"No matter, regardless of your rudeness you have been brought here to Hueco Mundo under the direct order of Lord Aizen." Bringing her head up slightly, she sent a questioning gaze in his direction, however he seemed to ignore it and continued. "As of now you have no rights and no opinions. You shall serve Lord Aizen to your fullest abilities. In any method he sees fit. That means mind, body and soul woman…is that understood?"

Looking at the emerald eyed man and then glancing back at the man with pink hair; she just shook her head and laughed. "So serious, well you know what I think? I think you both are off your rockers." She giggled. "I don't know who this Lord of yours is, however I am pretty sure you have the wrong girl." Then she thought about it a few seconds. "Or at least I think you do." Sticking her pale pink tongue out, she licked her peach colored lips and thought a little harder on the subject. "Wait do I know this Lord Anson?

"Lord Aizen." The man with the pink hair corrected.

"Righttt…." She zoned out for a moment before continuing. "Wait... are you both related to this Lord Aizen fellow?" She genuinely questioned. She glanced back and forth between both males waiting for some kind of response. "…What?"

They both looked just as puzzled as she was, until a stern voice commanded her back to attention. "That's enough Inoue Orihime, enough playing around." The man with pink hair quickly scolded.

Confused she cried out, "Inoue Orihime? You say those words as if they are mine…is that my name?" she questioned with pleading eyes. Come to think of it, who was she? Was she this Inoue Orihime lady? If she was how come she couldn't remember? Frustration was quickly setting in for the first time since she had woken up, "Please…" she begged. "I need to know."

"I said that was enough." The pink haired man stood straight up, looming over her with a threatening gaze. "Don't play stupid with me girl, fore it won't get you very far, especially not in this laboratory." He laughed slightly to himself, "We Espada aren't exactly known for our compassionate nature you know, especially towards humans."

That last statement successfully sent nerve racking tingles down her delicate spine while a hint of fear filled her charcoal eyes. How could he be so mean? How could he be so angry with her? What did she do wrong? She tried to move her limbs to put some distance, any distance between herself and her pink haired antagonizist, but nothing budged. Lifting her head up ever so slightly, she noticed that she was indeed strapped down to an examination table…wait why was she strapped down? Panic and the feeling of fear quickly replaced the feelings of frustration. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked back to the pair that hovered above her. "Please tell me why have I been strapped down?" She whimpered.

"I had you strapped down for your own safety Inoue Orihime." The man with pink hair stated as he crossed his arms. "Now if you don't mind can we please cut the charades now?"

"The charades?" she questioned. "Honestly, I don't know if I should answer to that name you have chosen to give me or not. I don't understand what's going on…" She wailed. "Am I this Inoue Orihime you have spoken of, and why are you so angry at me?" She sobbed. "Did I wrong you in someway? Tell me what I can do to make it up to you!"

"?" The man with the pink hair looked like he didn't quite know how to respond to her out burst.

The uncomfortable silence was broken with one single question. "Do you know who Kurosaki Ichigo is?" The man with emerald eyes inquired.

"Eh?" She thought, "Well, the name doesn't really ring any bells. Is he someone that works here in the laboratory with you two?"

Removing his glasses from his face, she watched as he carefully rubbed each eye. "Perhaps I was a little bit to hasty in my judgment I laid upon you Lady Inoue Orihime." He sighed. "It appears the woman is suffering from some sort of amnesia." He said glancing back to the green eyed man.

The man with the emerald eyes seemed to be speculating the recent developments. "How really… annoying." He trailed off.

"Amnesia?" She questioned.

Sighing again, the man with pink hair turned his back to her and headed straight for a mountain of books that were just casually stacked near a bare section of countertop. "Yes amnesia, it's a medical condition." Gabbing one of the books off the counter he continued to walk back to her table. Opening the book up, she watched as he casually thumbed through the middle of the book. "I am not quite familiar with all the technicalities to this type of human condition; however, I am a quick study."

"Meaning?" She questioned.

"Meaning I should know what to do about this condition of yours by night fall." The man with pink hair stated confidently. "I guess that impact with the tree really did screw up your brain pan."

"What tree? Oh Kami, did I have a car accident? Is that why I can't remember who I am?" She sobbed once more.

Sighing deeply the man with the pink hair turned away from her. "I think I preferred you better when you were unconscious."

"Why do you insist on saying such mean things to me?" She sobbed. "You…you pink haired meany!"

Sighing, "My name is not pink haired meany, it's Szayel and I expect you to respectfully call me by my true name. Not pink haired meany!" He scoffed at her. "I can't deal with this any longer." He said to the man with the emerald gaze. "My patience with her has completely worn out to the point it has now officially been broken." The man with pink hair, now know to her as Szayel had growled.

In between her insistent tears, Orihime watched the man with the emerald gaze carefully removed his hand out from one of his front pockets and place it gently upon her forehead.

His touch seemed to sooth her for some strange reason. "Eh?" was all she could seem to muster in response. At first the skin to skin contact was like that of touching a dead body, cold and lifeless. The fact that she related his touch to the coldness of a dead body was some what nerve-racking seems how she never actually touched a dead body before. However after the briefest of seconds she felt a calmness consume her body. The warmth she felt seemed to be burning all of her fears and doubts away. Closing her eyes she felt safe and a little more at piece. "It's so warm…" She trailed off.

"Rest woman."

"Hai, rest is…" Letting the toll of the day engulf her mind, she let the sentence drift away into the nothingness. She could feel herself slipping back in to the world of the unconsciousness in which she welcomed with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Did you like it... did you hate it... any thoughts? Reviews are welcome! ^_^<strong>


	4. What the Hell Happened?

**Gomen everyone for being a little tardy with posting my 4th installment of my story. I had a death in the family plus another semester of school just started again… so what can I say… other then it has been super busy and sad around here!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime or Manga. I am writing this short story just for fun and it should be taken as such.)**

***My story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to graphic language, graphic violence and some strong sexual situations in later chapters. Reader has been cautioned...**

* * *

><p>What The Hell Happened?<p>

Chapter Four

The Division Four Barracks were absolutely alive and buzzing with movement. The staff moved effortlessly like well-oiled machines, up and down the hallway. Moving from patient room to patient room, the staff lived up to their reputation of being the best in the business. In fact it was safe to say, there was not a single soul at rest within the confines of that particular medical ward. Patients were being moved from station to station for patch work, while the more serious wounds were stitched up and treated for possible infection control. All the wounds that had arrived in Unohana's medical ward today were caused by the Arrancars and some higher ranking Espadas. Most of the wounds were not life threatening, however a select few were indeed very serious in nature. Assigned to the waiting room, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji sat around a petite circular table, while waiting for Captain Unohana to make her presence.

Drumming his fingers impatiently against the surface of a small, yet elegant bamboo table where the group had been sitting at for the past few hours, it was official… he was tired of waiting. "What the hell? What happen to this being an emergency meeting Unohana so urgently needed?" Ichigo complained, while running a hand through his wild orange mane.

Sighing in annoyance, "Look Ichigo, would you stop your whining already!" Renji scolded while crossing his arms. "For the love of Kami, you are worse than Rukia when it comes to waiting."

"What the hell did you just say to me pineapple head?" Ichigo yelled.

"What did you just call me berry boy?" Renji shot back with a vain protruding from his forehead.

With the boys rolling up their sleeves, preparing for battle, a deep sigh could be heard from Rukia's direction. "Will you two knuckleheads knock it off already?" She replied while sending both boys a quick slap up against the back of the head."

"Hey!"

"Ouch, what the hell was that for Rukia?" Renji cried, while rubbing the back of his skull.

Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes and sighed once more. "Look, Captain Unohana said it wouldn't be much longer…"

"Won't be much longer my ass! That was over three hours ago!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Look around you berry boy. There are a slew of wounded patients here in the Division Four Barracks due to the Arrancar attacks." Snorting to himself Renji countered, "You're lucky Captain Unohana can see us at all today."

"Quit calling me that would you!" Ichigo growled. "I am just sick of waiting is all…"

"What do you think we have been doing over here for the last three plus hours Ichigo?" Rukia quizzed.

"Well I…"

"Waiting…waiting just like you. When she said it wouldn't be much longer you have to have faith that it won't be much longer, or do you need me to spell it out for you?" With a wicked smile Rukia removed a pen and a pad of paper from her dress pocket. "Perhaps it would become clearer to you with a diagram?"

Putting his hands up in surrender, Ichigo quickly waved them in front of his chest. "No! I can wait… really."

Shooting Ichigo an evil smile, Renji just laughed. "What's that supposed to mean Ichigo? You saying you don't like Kuchiki's diagrams?"

"What! That's not it." Ichigo yelled.

Rukia and Renji just laughed amongst themselves. "Whatever you say, berry boy." Rukia jabbed. Just as quickly as the picking had started, it was over and everyone at the table became silent once more.

Sobering up quickly; Ichigo couldn't help but scowl even deeper, after all there were more pressing matters at hand than name calling. All he knew was it had been a few hours too many since he, Rukia, and Renji had been summoned to the Soul Society for an emergency meeting, a meeting that was still waiting to take place.

In fact the only thing the group had known about this important, yet impending meeting was that Lieutenant Hisagi of the Ninth Division had been the victim of an Espada attack, and left battered, bruised and broken. Now they were just waiting for the Lieutenant to regain consciousness to recap the events that had taken place within the Soul Society.

Glancing back up at the clock for the umpteenth time, another thirty minutes had passed. Sighing to himself, Ichigo wanted to believe that he was a patient man, but seriously, what was taking Hisagi so long to recover? He wanted…NO, he needed answers now goddamit. Answers to what the hell happened inside the Soul Society and where the hell was Inoue?

Ever since he had awoken in a cold sweat from that almost life like dream of Inoue's drowning, Ichigo had tried a relentless amount of times to reach out and locate her reiatsu with no success. From what Rukia said was that Inoue had been waiting with Captain Ukitake for permission to enter the world of the living, however no one seemed to know of her whereabouts.

Ichigo abruptly stopped drumming his fingers against the table when he suddenly felt Captain Unohana's spiritual pressure as she was coming towards the waiting room. Everyone else joined in his gaze for answers.

The captain must have seen their concerned faces so she bowed before addressing the group. "Gomen everyone for taking so long, Hisagi is now awake and stable enough to have visitors." She then smiled. "This way please." The group followed the captain to a private resting area where Hisagi was recovering.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Captain Unohana. How is Hisagi doing anyway?" Rukia asked with genuine concern in her voice as they walked down the hall.

Giving the group a reassuring smile she simply replied, "He will be just fine. He just needs some adequate rest and I suspect that he will make a full recovery." Clasping her hands in front of her as she walked Unohana continued, "The Lieutenant has suffered multiple fractured ribs, a punctured lung, and a severe ankle fracture."

Ichigo winced at the thought of Hisagi's having a severely broken ankle. He shared some deep sympathy for the lieutenant because he too had suffered from a severely broken, awfully painful ankle fracture while in Junior High. He received his injury during a soccer tournament at a rival school. If that wasn't bad enough Ichigo painfully remembered it took him eight long weeks in a cast and lots of physical therapy to recover. Of course his old man had been a pain in the ass along the road to recovery. Always crying melodramatically over every little noise or moan Ichigo had made. He shuttered at that last thought.

Reaching their destination, Captain Unohana briefly knocked on the door upon entering. As they filed one by one into the room, Ichigo noticed that both Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Izuru Kira were both present and at Hisagi's bedside. Looking up Hitsugaya met Ichigo's concerned gaze.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Hisagi." Unohana smiled. "I know you need your rest, but we are going to need a report on the events that happened here in the Soul Society."

Hisagi just nodded in response to Unohana's concerned laced voice.

"Toshiro."

Glaring in disgust, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki." Hitsugaya grunted.

Snickering lightly to himself, Ichigo replied comically, "Yeah fine, whatever." Crossing his arms his demeanor was all business, looking down he nodded to Hisagi. The Lieutenant, in the lack of a better term looked like shit. His face was covered in scratches and nicks, while a bruised left cheek complimented his split lip. There were bandages covering his upper torso while his right arm had been placed in a sling. He had been put through the ringer that was for sure. Yeah, Hisagi defiantly looked like shit.

Rukia was the first to speak to Hisagi, breaking an uncomfortable silence that had started to form. "How are you feeling?" Rukia inquired while taken a seat beside Captain Hitsugaya. Ichigo followed suit sitting next to Rukia, while Renji had chosen to lean up against the wall next to Captain Unohana. They all waited in anticipation for Hisagi to respond.

"Like hell." Hisagi stated uncomfortably. "How did you guys fair in the World of the Living against the Arrancars?"

"We did pretty well technically speaking. There were a few injuries, nothing life threatening though." Rukia reassured. "However, all of the Arrancar's had suddenly retreated back to Hueco Mundo before we could inflict some serious damage."

Ichigo took notice as something haunting passed discreetly upon Hisagi's face. If you would've blinked, you no doubt would've missed it. "What happened here Hisagi?" Ichigo inquired.

Looking away from Ichigo, Hisagi sighed. "I suppose it was an ambush of sorts." He replied gritting his teeth, as if he was disgusted. "We had just received word from the Hell Butterflies that there was an attack launched in the World of the Living by the Arrancars. Rukia had left the training grounds to assist in the battle, leaving Inoue Orihime and Captain Ukitake to wait for clearance to return back to the World of the Living."

"Understandable." Hitsugaya replied.

"After feeling the presence of some very intense spiritual pressure, I quickly returned back to the training grounds to investigate." Hisagi abruptly stopped as if he was contemplating on how to continue with his report.

"Then what happened?" Ichigo waited as patiently as he could for Hisagi to continue.

"A blue haired Espada came through a Garganta which had suddenly appeared in the middle of the training grounds."

"Grimmjow." Both Ichigo and Rukia responded at the same time, with the same disgust in their voices.

Hisagi looked up at them with surprise. "You know of this Espada?"

"I got to face the bastard head on after he almost killed Rukia." Ichigo responded with a disgruntled look. "He sheepishly high tailed it out of the World of the Living, shortly after his arrival."

**No you let him get away King.**

"You were there, you… never mind. Shut up and mind your own business." Ichigo stated internally to his inner hollow.

**I stand by my previous statement King. You were too weak to kill him. Admit it. That's why he got away… because you are a pussy.**

"Shut up." Ichigo grumbled in silence.

"You got lucky then." Hisagi said while returning his gaze back to Ichigo. "Shortly after Grimmjow's arrival, Captain Ukitake had collapsed due to over exhaustion, leaving just me and Inoue Orihime to face the lone Espada."

"Where is Inoue Orihime?" Rukia inquired. "Is she here and what of my Captain?"

Hisagi's gaze left Ichigo's and looked gravely at Rukia. Something dropped in the pit of Ichigo's stomach. Suddenly he didn't want to know so badly. "Grimmjow fired a Cero at us shortly after Captain Ukitake had collapsed. Inoue had put up her shield just in time to cushion some of the blow, however…"

"However what?" Ichigo barked.

"Unfortunately the force of the Cero had been too much for her shield to bear and it shattered shortly upon impact. Inoue, Captain Ukitake and I had all been blown back in different directions." Hisagi was silent a moment to collect his thoughts before he continuing. "When the dust had settled, Grimmjow was on top of me in the matter of seconds, pining me to the ground. Meanwhile a second Garganta had opened upon the training grounds a couple hundred feet away."

"What of Inoue, Hisagi?" Ichigo questioned. "Where is she?"

Avoiding Ichigo's question and gaze Hisagi tried to continue, "Two more Espada had arrived upon the training grounds and-"

"I'll ask you one more time Hisagi, where the fuck is Inoue?"

Rukia placed a hand upon Ichigo's arm. "Ichigo…" she cautioned.

Suddenly feeling a hand upon his right shoulder, Ichigo looked up into the weary eyes of Captain Unohana. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I am going to have to ask that you do your best to keep your spiritual pressure in check while you are in my facility or you will have to leave."

Looking around the room, Ichigo searched all the changed expressions that were now plastered upon his friend's faces, expressions of pain and discomfort. Realizing the amount of spiritual pressure that was being emitted into the tiny room, Ichigo tried to calm himself down both mentally and spiritually speaking.

**Nice going Baka.**

Bowing his head and simply replied, "Gomen Captain Unohana. Everyone…"

"That's okay, please continue Hisagi." Unohana encouraged with a friendly smile.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Hisagi spoke once more. "Inoue Orihime was taken prisoner." Hisagi reveled quietly.

A large, mutual single gasp of surprise and shock was heard from surrounding visitors. "Taken…" Ichigo repeated snapping his attention back to Hisagi. "No…"

"When Grimmjow fired that Cero at us, the force of the blast sent Inoue Orihime across the training field, in which case she had a very hard impact with a Cherry Blossom tree, knocking her unconscious." There had been a slight pause before Hisagi continued. "Unfortunately according to a remark that Grimmjow stated at the time of the attack, apparently she had been the target of this strategically placed Arrancar attack. The attack in the World of the Living from what I have gathered had only been a diversion so they could grab the girl."

"No…" Ichigo said again.

**What the fuck King!**

Ichigo didn't even acknowledge his hollow's voice. He simply couldn't. Not now.

"Being that she was knocked unconscious, Inoue Orihime was unable to put up a struggle while she and Captain Ukitake were taken into custody by the other two Espadas."

Ichigo's face paled. Inoue had been taken by the Espada…no. No, this can't be happening. "Orihime…" he muttered.

"Captain Ukitake…" Rukia said with remorse. Renji had come to stand behind her, placing caring hands upon her shoulders. "That's why I haven't been able to pick up on his spiritual pressure upon arriving back here to the Soul Society."

"No…" Ichigo sputtered while coming to a standing position while letting the wall brace him for support. "This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help either of them Rukia… Ichigo." Hisagi trailed off with a thick, sleep deprived tone of voice. Closing his eyes, Hisagi had sub come to a sleep like state. It was easy to see the Lieutenant had exhausted himself.

"Ichigo?" A small timid voice came from somewhere below him. He knew it had been the voice of Rukia; however he couldn't seem to bring himself to look at her. Inoue was gone, taken…prisoner by Lord Aizen.

"Ichigo, you bastard, lower your spiritual pressure!" Renji growled out while dropping to his knees next to Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya.

This whole mess was entirely his fault. He should have been there for her just like he promised back before school had been let out for the summer. He hadn't made good on his promise to protect her and now she was in the hands of a psychopath.

"Kurosaki, lower your spiritual pressure." Captain Hitsugaya demanded.

Ichigo didn't even hear Hitsugaya's voice. He was beyond furious.

**How dare that bastard Lord Aizen take what is ours King.**

Lord Aizen had taken Inoue away from him. She was one of his best friends. She had already gone through so much in the past few years that she really didn't need this added to her plate. This act of kidnapping would not go unpunished.

**You know what we have to do King…**

"You're god damn right I do." Ichigo shouted, "I'm going after her!" With that Ichigo used flash step to vacate the Division Four Barracks, leaving Rukia and Renji to follow after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side. I haven't had much free time to write these past few weeks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to chapter five. Comments, Reviews and Thoughts are always welcome! ^_^ <strong>


	5. Mental Changes Are Everything

After visiting my dad's grave yesterday, I decided to take some time to myself and write the next chapter in my short story. Hope you enjoy it.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime or Manga. I am writing this short story just for fun and it should be taken as such.)**

***My story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to graphic language, graphic violence and some strong sexual situations in later chapters. Reader has been cautioned...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Mental Changes Are Everything

Carefully removing his pale white hand from a top of the woman's warm forehead, Ulquiorra took a step back from the examination table to clear his head. It had been an interesting day to say the least, and he was in no mood for the shit storm that had just presented itself only moments prior. Sure it was true that he had been utterly annoyed with the fact that the woman had been suffering from an acute case of amnesia upon waking; however he was even more annoyed at the fact that Grimmjow had been the cause of her lost memories.

Ulquiorra sighed internally to himself. Surely Lord Aizen would be very displeased with the turn of events. He was ordered to bring the woman back to Hueco Mundo unharmed, in which case he had failed to do so. On top of everything else, they also had an ill captain on their hands. This was just…perfect.

Of course he would accept any form of punishment his master saw fit to hand down upon him, however Ulquiorra was probably not the only one who would be met with some sort of punishment from Lord Aizen. Grimmjow no doubt would have a severe punishment as well. Stark could probably care less.

Glancing up to meet Syazel's gaze, Ulquiorra could sense an uneasiness radiating off from the other Espada's presence. He watched closely as Syazel removed his glasses and began to clean them with a cloth he had just pulled from within his pocket. "If you don't mind, I would like to have an audience with Lord Aizen to discuss the recent developments that have occurred here in the lab." The man with the pink hair announced. "Would you mind staying with the woman and captain until I have returned?"

Ulquiorra simply nodded his head. "Hai."

Putting his glasses back on, Syazel turned to leave when a smooth, carefree voice filled the room.

"That won't be necessary Syazel."

"Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra bowed. "Gin-sama."

Aizen had entered the Laboratory with almost no hint of spiritual pressure present. Gin on the other hand wasn't as crafty as Aizen at hiding his spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra was almost ashamed that Gin was able to slip into the lab like he did undetected.

"Lord Aizen…" Syazel also bowed. "What do we owe the honor of your presence in my laboratory this fine afternoon?"

"Actually I have come to speak with Ulquiorra." Aizen stated looking over in Ulquiorra's general direction.

"Of course." Syazel softly spoke as he took a few steps backwards.

"Ulquiorra, I have to say I am a little disappointed in your performance today." Aizen said in a father like tone. "Really, to complete a task of this magnitude should have been an easy one given your current rank in my Espada army." He slightly chuckled, "Or could it be that perhaps I judged your talents too soon my dear number four?"

"My apologies on disappointing you today, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra stated while straightening. Surely Aizen was going to permit him to clarify his actions of the events that took place only hours earlier.

As if reading Ulquiorra's thoughts, Aizen offered, "Then perhaps you would like to share your reasoning for being so tardy with both Gin and myself?"

"Of course Lord Aizen. The retrieval mission you gave me this morning went as planned. We successfully launched our course of attack both in the Soul Society as well as the World of the Living. However…" Ulquiorra trailed off.

"However what?" Aizen questioned now locking gazes with the pale skinned Espada.

"However, due to Grimmjow's incompetence Lord Aizen, they had no choice but to bring the woman back to my laboratory before reporting in. She was in some serious need of some first aid care." Syazel offered up as an explanation.

Aizen smile dropped a little. "Is that so?"

"Hai, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra confirmed.

"Hai." Syazel simply replied.

A brief snore like "Hai," could be heard from Stark's general direction. Ulquiorra almost had forgotten about the sleeping Espada. Stark was quick to wash his hands of Grimmjow and the others upon arrival just so he could go back to what he did best, and that was sleeping.

A slight hissing laugh brought Ulquiorra's attention back to the ex-shinigami standing next to Lord Aizen. Locking gazes with Gin, Ulquiorra shivered internally to himself. There was just something about that ex-Shinigami Captain that made him very uneasy. Ulquiorra watched intensively as Gin made his way over to where the woman's body currently rested.

"Ah, Aizen-sama it's seems ta be true." Gin relayed as he seemed genuinely interested in Syazel's handy work. "Ya stitched her up real nice."

Aizen made his way over to stand next to Gin at the examination table. What remained of Aizen's delicate smile fell instantly away. Instantly, Ulquiorra could see something of displeasure pass upon Aizen's face. "Gin?"

"Ya, Aizen-sama?"

"Do be sure to pay Grimmjow a little visit later on this evening would you?"

Gin's smile widened only a fraction of an inch as he simply nodded his reply.

"Good." The only response Lord Aizen offered to the ex-Shinigami Captain at this given time.

Ulquiorra knew without a shadow of a doubt that Grimmjow indeed would be facing some serious punishment if Lord Aizen had decided on sending Gin on this little assignment. What was a little unclear was whether or not the sixth Espada would live through tonight's little visitation with Gin or not.

Neither of which really bothered him. It wasn't his job to worry about such trivial things after all.

It was a known fact throughout the walls of Hueco Mundo that Ulquiorra viewed Grimmjow as being trash; unmannered, unsophisticated, uneducated trash. Trash that needed a good ass-kicking every once in a while.

Abruptly Aizen turned and walked around the examination table. "Well, well what do we have here?" Both Ulquiorra and Syazel moved to allow Aizen full access to the examination table, which currently housed the resting captain's body.

"Lord Aizen, in light of what happened in the Soul Society this morning, we were also able to retrieve a Shinigami Captain during the retrieval mission this morning." Ulquiorra stated even more monotone like than usual.

"Indeed you have Ulquiorra." Aizen said with a wicked smile. "You have certainly redeemed yourself."

Bowing, Ulquiorra simply, buy quietly replied, "Thank you sir."

* * *

><p>Walking over to the examination table, Aizen was soon joined by Gin.<p>

"Wha'da look at that, it seems that Captain Ukitake hasn't changed a bit." Gin mused.

"What do you mean by that?" Syazel inquired.

Aizen simply smiled as he glanced over to meet Syazel's question filled gaze. "What Gin is referring to is the fact that Ukitake's physical health has not changed since we had left the Soul Society. The captain suffers from an acute case of dormant Tuberculosis." Reaching a hand out, Aizen gently removed a strand of pure white hair off from the captain's face and carefully tucked it behind Ukitake's ear. "Meaning he'll cough up blood, at random he might experience loss consciousness, have long lasting fevers, and sometimes severe weakness."

"Hmph, some captain." Syazel scoffed while rolling his eyes. "Why on earth would anyone in their right mind employ him in to the ranks of a captain?"

"You'd be wise not to underestimate his abilities my dear Syazel. It's true that Ukitake is quite old, and sometimes fragile, however he has been trained by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto of the First Division himself." Placing his hand gracefully on Ukitake's cheek, "Oh how Shunsui will miss you old friend."

"I'll keep that in mind." Syazel complied with a wicked smile. "I'll keep that in mind..." he repeated quietly to himself.

"Besides, with Ukitake residing here within the walls of Hueco Mundo, he'll serve as a great asset to our side in the winter war. Perhaps offer up a lot of potential in defeating Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and the others of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"That's of course if he's able to regain his consciousness in time." Gin teased lightly.

"Gin." Aizen reprimanded softly. "Let's just say the captain here tires rather quickly… disappointingly so."

"Yesss…lets." Gin seemed to hiss softly to himself.

"Lord Aizen, umm there is something else you need to be made aware of."

Turing his head, Aizen smiled "Something on your mind Syazel?"

With what looked like a nervous twitch, Aizen watched as Syazel pressed his hands up against his shirt and nervously began to fix his own uniform. "Well, there is something about the girl that is well… somewhat troubling."

"Go on." Aizen encouraged his Espada openly.

"Well, she doesn't know who exactly who Kurosaki Ichigo is."

That got his attention. "What do you mean by that?" Aizen inquired.

"When the woman finally came to, she had no idea who Kurosaki was or for that matter who she was. If my calculations are right, it seems she is suffering from that condition humans affectionately call amnesia." He paused shortly to adjust his glasses. "I am assuming this is a direct result of the concussion she had received after being struck with a Cero. "

"Well this is no good." Gin voiced openly.

Aizen fell silent for a brief moment to mill over his options. "_Although the woman doesn't remember who she is, I am fairly certain I'll still be able to use her power to restore the Hōgyoku back to its full strength, in turn creating the Ōken." _He thought to himself. "_On one hand it might be a little difficult to jog her memory in the proper use of her powers, on the other…" _A wicked grin graced Aizen's lips as a light bulb ignited in his head.

"I know that look. What ya thinking Aizen-sama?" Gin questioned.

Chuckling to himself Aizen turned around to meet the gazes of both his Espada's and Gin. "I believe we can make this new development work to our advantage." Aizen mused. "Syazel?"

"Hai, Lord Aizen?"

"I need you to develop two specific devices for me."

Nodding, "Okay, what do they consist of ability wise?"

"The first device will be gift for my old dear friend Ukitake. I want something that will not only suppress his spiritual pressure but I also want something that will render his Shinigami powers completely useless. Kind of a binding device for his abilities so to speak. As for the other device…" Aizen trailed off moving away from Ukitake's table, coming to stand beside of Orihime's table. Reaching down he scooped up her rose tinted hand, gently encasing it within his own. "For the other, I want you to develop a memory replacement device."

"A memory replacement device?" Gin questioned.

"Sir?" Syazel inquired. "What memory would you like me to create for the woman?"

"I want you to make Inoue Orihime believe I am her biological father." Aizen finally revealed.

"Sir."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo are you crazy?" Rukia called after the reckless orange haired substitute Shinigami. "We have no way to get into Hueco Mundo for one, and two you cannot go this alone."<p>

"Yeah you jerk, slow down." Renji hollered.

Ichigo slowed his pace for the briefest of seconds giving enough time for Rukia and Renji to catch up. Coming to a stop just outside the Division Eleven Barracks, Ichigo turned and faced the short dark haired woman and the tall red haired man.

"Look Rukia… Renji, you guys can't expect me to just leave her there in Hueco Mundo, especially under the care of some madman like Aizen. You two have seen what Aizen is capable of." Ichigo stated with a panic drawn face.

"You dummy." Rukia stated in between short gasping breaths. "I am not asking you to leave Orihime with Aizen. I am simply asking that you think this through as calmly and as rationally as you can."

"Yeah Ichigo, we don't know what we are up against. A rescue mission of this magnitude will require a little more planning on all of our parts." Renji confirmed. "We can't just go in there, swords drawn and not know what we are walking into."

Ichigo glanced down to the intricately paved stone walkway before speaking once more. "I appreciate your concern Rukia… Renji, however Inoue is my friend. A friend I had sworn to protect with my life and as of today I have successfully let down." Running a hand through his hair, he then reached back and repositioned Zangetsu. "I had made a promise and that promise was broken. I can't let this slide."

Rukia reached her hand out and gently placed it upon Ichigo's right shoulder. "Look Ichigo, I know you feel responsible for Orihime's abduction but the truth of the matter is that it couldn't be helped. Even if we all had been here in the Soul Society there is no way we could have known she was the given target behind all of the Arrancar attacks."

"That's right Ichigo. Plus don't forget that Aizen has Captain Ukitake in custody as well."

That's right. Captain Ukitake had also been taken prisoner. This was not good on all accounts.

Ichigo knew deep down Rukia and Renji had been right, but the fact of the matter was that he had made a promise, a promise that had not been kept. Now who knows what was happening to her. Orihime could hurt, lying in a cold dark dungeon or worse. She could be dead by now. NO! He would not accept that. He couldn't. "Alright… where do we go from here?" Ichigo said while picking his head up slowly, yet seriously meeting the other's gazes.

"First I believe we should talk to Captain Yamamoto. He is sure to know of a way to get into Hueco Mundo."

"What that old fart?" Ichigo whined. "Let me start with idea being a big waste of time. You know how much the old man likes me. We would get nowhere if we went to him."

"Well smart ass do you have any other bright ideas?" Rukia said while defiantly crossing her arms.

Ichigo thought a second or two before he shook his head in defeat.

"Alright, first we request a meeting to report today's events directly to Captain Yamamoto and the other Captains; second I propose we devise a plan of attack. We are going to have to gather as much information surround Hueco Mundo and the Arrancars as we can prior to entering into Hueco Mundo." Rukia paused. Ichigo watched as she seemed to be gathering her thoughts. "We are going to want to make sure we have all areas covered when dealing with a diabolical man such as Aizen."

**You know what that means King… more Chappy Rabbit diagrams.**

"Ah Christ." Ichigo accidently sputtered aloud. Sucking in a quick gasp of air, Ichigo realized his mistake a little too late.

Rukia looked up with a questioning look, and something close to annoyance written across her bunched up fore head. "Is there a problem Kurosaki?"

"What? No, no problem." Ichigo waved his hands instinctively in front of himself.

Rukia just looked at him with disbelief in her eyes; however she seemed to let her accusations towards Ichigo die out with the soft warm winds that gently breezed through the Seireitei.

Wiping invisible sweat off his brow, Ichigo signed in relief. Boy that was a close one.

**You're telling me.**

"It's your fault that I am almost got in trouble with Rukia in the first place you jerk." Stated agitatedly to his hollow.

**Now, now King… I was simply stating the obvious.**

"Meaning?"

**Meaning… she is a horrible artist. She drive both of us nuts with those pathetic lines she calls drawings and you know it. **Ichigo's hollow grumbled. **I dare you to prove me wrong.**

Shaking his head, Ichigo tried to drown out his inner hollow. "Alright, if you insist on seeing the old man, then let's do it." Ichigo stated all business. "I don't want to leave Inoue at the mercy of a madman any longer then I have to."

"Hai." Rukia and Renji both responded in unison.

With that the group departed and headed back to the First Division One Barracks to report in to the Captain-Commander.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading my story so far! Reviews are always welcome! ^_^<strong>


	6. New Beginings

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime or Manga. I am writing this short story just for fun and it should be taken as such.)**

***My story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to graphic language, graphic violence and some strong sexual situations in later chapters. Reader has been cautioned...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

New Beginings…

Opening her eyes to meet the day, Orihime stretched her limbs out as far as she could; completing her morning exercise with a brief yawn. Removing any presence of sleep that seemed to be lingering, she rolled over on to her side. Smiling she took in the surroundings of her bedroom with delight, just as she had done every morning upon waking for the past fifteen years of her life. Her father, known to the Arrancars and Espadas who inhabited their residence inside Hueco Mundo as Lord Aizen, had recently seen fit to give her a more adult type room in honor of her fast approaching sweet sixteen birthday.

Her room was stark white just like the rest of the rooms within Las Noches were, however the room was furnished with a few of the more modern pieces that came directly from the World of the Living… or so she heard. Orihime's room was quite roomy to say the least. Her father had equipped her room with a nice study area, complete with an impressive library of books, both fiction and nonfiction and a desk for composing fictional works of her own upon.

Her king sized canopy bed had been made out of beautiful black wrought iron framing and had been complimented with two large whitened silk draping panels to add just a simple touch of elegance to the room. There had also been two matching wrought iron bedside tables to complete the look. Adjacent to her bed, there was a set of French glass doors that lead to a beautiful walk out balcony, furnished with another couple of chairs and a table where she could enjoy the moon's ever glowing rays.

The fact of the matter was, it was always night within the walls of Hueco Mundo, and it was beautiful. To be forever night was the one thing she loved about her home. The crescent shaped moon had been something she always treasured and loved to wake up to. There could be beauty within the darkness and that thought comforted her.

Sitting up, Orihime swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. Stretching once more she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Walking in, she turned the light on and made her way to the sink. The bathroom was quite large in size. There was a very large bathing tub, a stand up glass shower, and of course a toilet. Everything in the bathroom had been white just like everything else in Las Noches. White was a sign of heaven in her eyes, so she was right at home.

Turning the water on, she quickly splashed some water in her face and started to scrub away the grim from the previous day. Reaching for the faucet she turned the water off and grabbed a little, white hand towel to pat her face dry. Putting the towel down upon the white marbled counter top she stood up, gazing into the mirror at the image standing before her.

Taking in every detail, she inspected her ensemble first. Orihime's sleepwear consisted of a pair of short length white cotton panty shorts and a white tank top. Her auburn hair was a tangled unruly bedridden mess and would most defiantly need to be brushed out. Grabbing a brush from the drawer she began to brush until there were no more knots, and no more tangles. Placing her brush back in the drawer she quickly grabbed a rubber band, throwing her hair up in a high, yet elegant ponytail leaving only a few of the longer wisps to form loose bangs around her face. Pulling her ponytail tight, she completed her morning preening by placing her two blue hibiscus pins in her hair, one on each side. "There." She said openly to herself. Smiling she turned around and headed out of the bathroom and into her closet.

Her closest was filled with several different styles of dresses. Most of them were the standard uniforms that the Espada's were required to wear, however today… today she felt the need to be a little extra girlie so she picked out a simple, yet comfortable ensemble. The ensemble Orihime picked out had been a simple knee high white A-line styled dress with spaghetti straps. The dress it's self was made of a soft cotton type material and was completed with a very thin braided trim that traveled along the bust line to the back very back of the dress, stopping beside of the zipper tracks.

Removing her sleepwear, Orihime quickly grabbed a bra and a fresh set of panties, and got dressed inside of her closet. When she hooked the final clasp on her bra, she removed her dress from the hanger and placed it over her head, careful not to disturb her newly shaped hair style. Reaching behind her back, Orihime zipped up her dress, and then turned around to check her handy work out in the full length mirror that was attached one of the adjacent walls inside the stark white closet.

Perfect. Everything was perfect. From her hair style, to her dress choice, and finally to the bracelet on her wrist that Orihime never took off.

Looking down at the bracelet, her heart slowly broke as a sad smile gently graced her peach colored lips. This bracelet that had come to mean so much to her over the span of her lifetime had been a gift from her father, gift from her father to honor her fallen mother.

The bracelet itself was made of white gold, and had been small in size. At the clasp there was a small heart shaped locket that dangled softly with each delicate movement of her wrist. Inside the locket was an inscription written in an ancient sand-script text that translated into Daughter Mine. This loving sentiment was something her mother and father would use as a term of endearment towards Orihime. A term of endearment she long to hear upon her ears once more from her mother's lips, if only once more.

A single tear escaped her tear duct, traveling gracefully down her paling cheek. The memory of her mother was still fresh in her mind, well at least the day her mother died that is. Orihime's mother had been murdered one night by a group of Rouge Shinigamis who had been employed by the Soul Society to assassinate her father. The attack took place while her father was away. The Shinigamis, her now sworn enemies had broken into Las Noches and terrorized the people within the walls until they gave up the location of her mother's room. The blood… there had been so much blood. A shiver quickly broke her mind free from the powerful trance that had been all too consuming. She had been thankful to be relieved of those torturous memories. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly to herself for rehashing old memories of her mother's brutal murder.

"You're sorry for what?"

Startled, Orihime quickly turned around to meet the intense emerald gaze of the forth Espada. "Ulquiorra-kun!" she gasped while taking the Espada into her line of vision. "You startled me."

With no expression visible on his face he simply replied, "My apologies Lady Orihime," as he bowed. "It was not my intention to frighten you."

Smiling, "Oh that's okay. I guess I spaced out again and did not hear you enter my room." Laughing softly to herself, she followed up with, "please, you must forgive me."

When he didn't answer right away, she nervously locked gazes with the fourth Espada. Suddenly he took a step towards her. Orihime's breath caught. She couldn't help it. She curiously watched as Ulquiorra removed his ghostly pale hand from within his pocket, and began to stretch it out towards her. As he stretched his arm out to reach for her face, her heart seemed to skip a beat. At the moment his cool fingers made contact with her cheek, her heart had seemed to officially stop. Slowly wiping away the runaway tear, he never lost eye contact with her. "You have nothing to apologize for woman."

Woman? "Eh…thank you Ulquiorra-kun." She said as he removed his hand from her face. Studying his facial features for a few brief moments, she thought back to the exact moment Ulquiorra came to live with them. It had been shortly after her mother was murdered. Ulquiorra had been passing through Hueco Mundo when he stumbled upon a heated battle scene. Her father, Lord Aizen had been locked in a deadly battle with two Shinigami Captains that had been sent by the Soul Society in the hopes of a second assassination attempt. If she remembered correctly that had been almost ten years back now.

Ulquiorra entered the fray, killing both Shinigami Captains in a span of minutes. This act of bravery had quickly earned the respect and gratitude of not only her father, but Orihime herself. Ever since then Ulquiorra had been recruited into her father's service and quickly became one of her father's most trusted advisors. She had been thankful for his presence on so many occasions.

"Lady Orihime?"

"Eh?"

"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra questioned with what looked like concern written across his face. "You seem rather distracted this morning."

Blushing she simply shook her head. "Gomen Ulquiorra-kun," she apologized. "My mind has been wandering a lot it seems." She then smiled reassuringly. "Well, more than usual I should say."

He just stood there and simply studied her movements. Changing the subject she interjected, "Um was there something that you needed Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Hai, your father has asked me to escort you to the meeting hall."

"Really?" Orihime squealed. She couldn't help herself. Her face lit up at the very mention of her father summoning her to the meeting hall. If he had sent Ulquiorra to fetch her, it must be something of great importance, she secretly thought to herself. Her father had been working long, hard hours over the past couple of months trying to develop an effective plan to take down the Soul Society and all the evil Shinigami who had murdered her mother, his wife.

Most of his work days lately consisted of over time that stretched into the wee morning hours, so she hadn't really gotten quality father daughter time as of late. The fact of the matter was she missed seeing his gentle eyes, and esteemed smile. She missed his inspirational teachings, and most of all she missed hearing him call her Daughter Mine.

Reaching both of her arms out, Orihime quickly embraced Ulquiorra in a girl tight bear hug. Before he could say anything she gave him a quick appreciation peck upon his cheek. "Oh, thank you, thank you Ulquiorra-kun!" She praised. Letting him go just as quickly as the hug had been executed she bent down and threw on a pair of white dress sandals.

Glancing back at the forth Espada she quickly announced, "Ready whenever you are Ulquiorra-Kun!"

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had been one of the ten Espada summoned to the meeting hall earlier that morning for an important audience with Lord Aizen. To his surprise, it had only been two days since Lord Aizen had requested a memory altering device from the mad scientist who inhabited the basement within Las Noches. In those two days, Syazel was able to create just that device.<p>

According to Lord Aizen, Syazel's device would not only replace her memories, but replace her memories from the last 15 years of her life. When she was to awaken this morning, she would believe Lord Aizen to be her biological father and the residence within Los Nachos to be her family. Arrancar and Espada alike would be her allies, while the Shinigami would be her sworn enemies. Of course, a few of the other Espada had their doubts and perhaps were a little apprehensive about having a human living within their domain. However, Lord Aizen stressed the woman's importance to his master plans in destroying the Soul Society. Inoue Orihime had officially become the main instrument in their plans to create the Ōken.

After his dismissal from the meeting room, Ulquiorra had been instructed to retrieve the woman from her quarters for her first true test with the memory replacement device. According to Lord Aizen, Syazel was able to fit this new technology into the form of a bracelet. The woman would be lead to believe the bracelet was a gift from her father in remembrance of her mother that had been brutally slaughtered by the Shinigamis. Just the thought of the word, Shinigami, left a horrible taste in his mouth. Shaking his head, he quickly cleared away any remembrance to those previous thoughts. To say the least, Ulquiorra was quite impressed with the pink haired Espada. Syazel could be a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure.

Upon arriving to the woman's bedroom, Ulquiorra had been quite surprised when she didn't answer his knock, or announcement upon entering. In fact she was nowhere to be seen. Her bed was unmade to suggest that she had indeed slept within the confines of the bedroom but where could she be?

Closing his eyes, he casually searched the domain for her soft spiritual pressure signature. Locating it quickly, he had come to find her standing in front of a mirror inside her closet. Upon entering the closet he noticed that she had been deep in thought and no doubt crying. It was in that exact moment when Ulquiorra thought the bracelet had failed in creating her new existence. That was of course until she had so casually called him Ulquiorra-kun. The moment she had given him that pet name, that's when he knew deep within his wicked soul, Inoue Orihime had indeed now belonged to Lord Aizen.

Upon entering her closet it was true, he no intentions of startling the young fragile woman, however the fact that she so casually called him Ulquiorra-kun had been a foreign concept to him. A concept that he wasn't sure he had been quite comfortable with. Although being that Lord Aizen had wished her to believe him to be her biological father, and Ulquiorra a friend of the family, then he would just have to endure the strange woman's terms of endearment… he supposed.

Then it happened, after he announced the reason for his visit, the woman practically threw herself upon him. Shock had smothered all rational thinking upon his part, and to top it off, she had kissed him! He couldn't believe it; after all he had killed for a lot less. However being that it was a first for him and being that Ulquiorra hadn't been quite sure how to respond to her cheerful response, he said nothing and just let it go. Ulquiorra tried his hardest to leave his shock under the surface of his skin, keeping it locked up tight so it wouldn't bleed out. Being that she hadn't picked up on his slight change in demeanor, he felt a sense of relief fill his body. He would not show any sort of weakness, especially in front of a human.

Turning quickly on his heels, Ulquiorra emerged from the closet with the woman close in tow. "Ulquiorra-Kun?" The woman questioned as she picked up her stride just to keep up with his natural pace.

"Lady Orihime?" He questioned back without a shred of emotion laced within his words.

Catching up with him, she walked briskly beside of him down the long corridors of Las Noches that would eventually lead them to the meeting room. Glancing down at her out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she nervously played with her fingers. "Um, Ulquiorra-kun, I realize father has been really busy lately with the plans to rid the world of the Soul Society and the Shinigami that reside there, however I was wondering if we were getting any closer to achieving that goal?"

Intrigued by her question, Ulquiorra couldn't help but counter her question, "Why do you ask?"

The woman began fidgeting with her fingers even more then when she had first started, "Umm…" and if it was even possible, she looked even more nervous. "Well you see Ulquiorra-kun I don't want you to think ill of me but it's just that I'm really anxious to finally be able to have revenge on those bastards who are responsible for murdering my mother." She finally blurted out, but then quickly covered her mouth as if she was embarrassed in speaking her mind.

"I suppose you will just have to ask your father that question to achieve your answers Lady Orihime." Ulquiorra responded. Hell, he wasn't sure how to go about easing her worries.

"Gomen for me being un-lady-like with my wording Ulquiorra-kun, it's just that I miss her so much." He watched her curiously as she looked back down to the ground as they kept up their current pace. "Lately it seems like I miss her more and more. I can't really describe the feeling that has been plaguing my mind other than knowing deep down in my heart she must be avenged to finally be put to rest. Both mentally, and spiritually speaking."

"Hai." Was all he could afford to say to her at that very moment? Thankfully he spotted the doors to the meeting room. Feeling a little more confident, he quickly offered up, "As I recommended before, you should speak to your father about these feelings you are having. Perhaps he can put your mind at ease."

Looking up at him, she smiled. "I will Ulquiorra-Kun! Thanks for your advice."

Nodding at her, he quickly opened the door for the woman and proceeded to let her enter the meeting room first before following closely behind her.

* * *

><p>A soft moan escaped Ukitake's dry, parched lips as he tried to open his heavy eyelids. Well the effort had been there anyway; however he wasn't able to achieve much in the way of success. With his eyes still shut, Ukitake just sighed mentally to himself. Why were his eyelids so heavy and unresponsive? It was almost as if he had been heavily sedated. What happened here?<p>

Taking up a mental check list of all his physical and mental issues, Ukitake knew three things for a fact. First, he felt horrible, second he was extremely tired and third he was really… sore? Why was he so sore? Surely he would have remembered the root cause of his soreness, however the more he tried to remember the more his head pounded.

Taking a deep, calming mental breath, Ukitake decided to focus on listening to his surrounds for anyone or anything that might be able to shine some light on his current state of confusion. As Ukitake listened, he could easily make out a soft beeping noise of what was most likely some sort of medical device housed right beside of him. Meanwhile he could feel the gentle wisp of air circulating upon his face. These two bits of information alerted him to the fact that he must have been put on a breathing machine. Man… he must have been really ill for Unohana to decide to place him on one of those types of devices.

Surely there had to be someone around who was in charge of his welfare. Someone had to realize he had indeed come to. He waited a few more minutes before realizing he must have been alone in the room. Well perhaps not. If he could now only get his eyes to open, he could really get to the bottom of things. Ukitake continued to try and get his eyes to open up; however they just wouldn't seem to cooperate. With the amount of effort he had up in to get his eyes open, Ukitake felt weakened. Tiring out quickly, Ukitake gave in, and gave up.

Laying there for what seemed like hours, he finally could hear the soft sounds of someone's approaching footsteps. With a simple click, the beep of the vent was turned off, and the mask was then carefully removed. Taking a breath on his own, his lungs strained, then began to work on their own. He could feel a cold wet towel being gently placed upon his forehead. It felt great. He was in one of those truly ahh… moments.

Trying once more to open his eyes, he finally achieved success… well mostly.

His vision was still pretty blurred. Pink… he could barely make out someone's pink hair. What would Kusajishi Yachiru be doing in the Division Four Barracks without Kenpachi? Mentally reaching out to verify her spiritual pressure, there was none. Whoever was standing in front of him had no spiritual signature. It was as if there had been nobody there at all. Clearing his throat, he attempted to speak to her, "Ya… Yachiru?" Ukitake managed to choke out.

A small snort escaped the individual's mouth. "Don't make me laugh Shinigami. Do I look like a three foot pink haired little girl to you?"

Blinking several times, his vision cleared enough for Ukitake to see an unidentified pink haired man standing beside of his bed. "Where…" Ukitake managed once more unable to gain the full use of his voice box just yet.

"I suppose you want to know where you are." The man with pink hair smiled gingerly. "Well unlucky for you Captain, you're not within the safe confines of the Soul Society any longer."

Ukitake's eyes widen as he began to remember what happened. There had been a fight, a fight in which he had a verbal argument with a blue haired Espada who had invaded the Soul Society. So if he was no longer in the Soul Society, "Then where am I?"

"You Captain are now a permanent guest of Lord Aizen's. You have been brought here to Las Noches with the intention of being used as leverage against Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in the upcoming winter war."

"Aizen?" Ukitake stated perhaps a bit too surprised.

"That will be Lord Aizen to ya Ukitake-sama." A familiar voice hissed.

Gin? Gin was in the room with him. Ukitake had been unimpressed with the fact that he had indeed failed to sense Gin spiritual pressure long before now.

"By the look on ya face Ukitake-sama, I am gonna assume you are curious to know why you couldn't sense my presence a few moments before I made myself known." Gin ventured as he walked up to Ukitake's sick bed.

"Hai."

"Simple. Syazel here has created a device that will not only conceal your spiritual pressure from the other Shinigamis, but make it impossible for you to sense any spiritual pressure all together." Grinning deeper, "Oh and I probably should mention that all of ya powers have been stripped down with a binding spell."

Ukitake's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yup, ya are now as worthless as a human being." Gin smeared.

Horror filled Ukitake's mind. He was in deep shit now and he knew it.

"Oh my, by the look on ya face Ukitake-sama ya are in a bit of denial… no?"

"You bastards how could you?"

"Don't worry; the collar we gave ya is most becoming on you Ukitake-sama."

Collar, what collar? Taking his hand, Ukitake gingerly reached for his neck and found that indeed there was a smooth thin collar attached around his neck. It was true; they had indeed stripped him of his Shinigami powers.

Pulling on the collar, Ukitake tried his best to remove it. He had barely enough room between his neck and the retched collar to slip his finger underneath. Finally he was able to get all the way around the collar with his fingers, and then he began to pull. Tiring as hard as he could, the damn thing wouldn't budge.

"Try as you might Shinigami, it's not coming off. I have a special bonding compound that is guaranteed to make that a permanent accessory for you. Well that is, whatever is left of your pathetic existence anyway," The Espada laughed. "So enjoy it while you can Captain." The man now known as Syazel teased.

Laughing, "I had Syazel here make it in white gold for ya Ukitake-sama. It really brings out the color in your hair." Gin teased.

"You are nothing more than a traitor Gin. How could you turn your back on the Soul Society like this?"

"Now… now, I was never a part of the Soul Society's cause Ukitake-sama. Ya all were just too blind and stupid to see that until of course it was too late."

Ukitake turned his head away from Gin and closed his eyes. "You monster… you had everyone around you fooled Gin. To turn your back on all the people that cared about you. Those who treated you as an equal treated you as the captain that you were and you still turned your back on us, on them. You turned your back on everyone for a man like Aizen…?" Ukitake half questioned, half acknowledged.

"I'd like to think of it as Lord Aizen being a role model. Perhaps even ah visionary."

Shaking his head Ukitake finished this thought, "That Gin, is just unforgivable in my book."

"See that's where there is a difference between how ya see things, and how I see things. A man like you Ukitake-sama would never be able to see what true visionary Lord Aizen is and what greatness he has in store for the Soul Society.

"What do you mean by that Gin?"

"I mean you are still blind to the fact that there will be no more Soul Society in the near future. No more Shinigami… No more anything. The only thing left will be a clean slate to start a new."

"The others will stop you Gin, you and Aizen.

"Not if Lord Aizen has his way and creates the Kings Key. That's where you and the woman come in. You both will become great pawns in his little game of war."

Woman… Ukitake quietly questioned to himself. Snapping his eyes quickly open, he finally remembered… Orihime! They also took Orihime? Then that meant that she had to be here somewhere within the walls of Las Noches.

"You seem a bit surprised at the mention of the woman Ukitake."

Looking back at Gin, "You might say that."

Grinning, "Well Ukitake-sama as much as I hate for our little visit ta end, I am afraid I must retire to the meeting room. Apparently we are going to be introduced to Lord Aizen's daughter."

"Daughter?" Ukitake questioned.

"Hai, that's right. His daughter Inoue Orihime…"

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ Wow another chapter down! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I have already started preparing chapter seven. Stay tuned, and feel free to review! <strong>


	7. Author's Note

Gomen Everyone,

I have been severely busy with school and work over the past month that I have little to no time to work on the next chapter. I have started it yet, I suspect it will be another two weeks or so before it gets posted! My hopes are that it will be worth the wait and that I will actually have two chapters to post! Thanks for understanding and hope you will continue to follow along with me!

~Mandee Maggot~ ^_^


	8. A Daughter's Future

_**Arigatou**_ for your patience with me everyone. It has been a trying couple of weeks and now that I have officially turned in my twenty… (YES 20) page term paper I can focus on the next chapter without distraction. Hopefully this chapter will tide you over until then. ^_^ ~MandeeMaggot~

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime or Manga. I am writing this short story just for fun and it should be taken as such.)**

***My story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to graphic language, graphic violence and some strong sexual situations in later chapters. Reader has been cautioned...**

* * *

><p><em>Walking into the stark white room that was the meeting hall Orihime took a deep, calming breath to try and curve her excitement.<em>

Even though it had been only a couple of weeks since she saw her father last, Orihime was having a difficult time keeping herself under control. Her heart was all a flutter, her palms were sweaty and she seemed to be constantly fidgeting with the neckline of her simple, white dress. Letting her breath out slowly did little to calm her anticipation.

"Nervous?" Ulquiorra simply questioned behind her with what seemed to be a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Eh… I wouldn't call it being nervous Ulquiorra-kun. It's more of a feeling of excitement then being nervous." She replied looking over her shoulder. "Although I haven't seen father in a few weeks, so I suppose I am a little nervous."

"He's your father, so there is nothing to be nervous about woman." Ulquiorra stated in his usual monotone voice.

"There you go again calling me _woman",_ Orihime thought quietly to herself. "I wonder why you keep doing that", she pondered internally.

"Well in any case, I know it's a silly concept Ulquiorra-kun, but I just want to make a good impression." Orihime giggled, "Actually I would like nothing more than to make him proud of me. You know what I mean Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra fell quiet as she continued to babble. "Although I suppose being his daughter, he would be proud of me no matter what. Maybe I can offer to help with his research in taking down the Soul Society but suppose he is too busy to assign me something…" Orihime trailed off deep in thought.

She could hear Ulquiorra sigh slightly behind her. Was there something wrong with her wanting to impress her father? Looking down at her dress and sandals a feeling of dread entered her mind. No, no this wouldn't do. "Now that I think about it maybe I should have dressed a little more appropriate for this meeting with father-"

That's when it happened. Ulquiorra removed a pale white hand from deep within his pocket, tightly grabbing a hold of her wrist, forcing Orihime to stop immediately in her tracks. She looked down at her wrist and then quickly up to meet his deep, emerald gaze in question. "Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Lady Orihime, it is apparent that you are nervous upon receiving an audience with Lord Aizen. However, you must get a handle on this constant chatter. It is un-lady-like. "

Feeling somewhat ashamed of her behavior, Orihime simply dropped her gaze once more and nodded. "Gomen Ulquiorra-kun." Sometimes she really couldn't help herself. She didn't know why but her thoughts were usually voiced non-stop. Orihime supposed it was simply one of her main character flaws.

Ulquiorra seemed to stand there for a few brief moments studying her before responding. As if he was satisfied with her answer, Ulquiorra dropped his hold on her wrist and simply pressed on. Turning around he began to walk away from her towards the conference table, "Besides, that dress really suits you." Ulquiorra pointed out while placing his hand back inside of his pocket. "There is no need to change it."

Instantly an intense blush blazed her once pale colored cheeks, sending her lips into a shallow smile. There was just something about Ulquiorra-kun that always seemed to peak her interest. Of course he was, at times a little cold and distant. While other times he could be simply sweet. Though she would never say something like that to his face.

Keeping that thought deeply rooted within her, Orihime simply followed after him.

Upon approaching the long white conference table, Orihime took in the spectacular sight. Almost every one of her father's most trusted warriors was present and accounted for. Well that wasn't entirely true; all were present except for Grimmjow. "I wonder where he might be…" she pondered quietly to herself, while pressing her pointer finger into the center of her lips.

Taking her usual place right around the middle section of conference table, she was soon joined by Ulquiorra, who also took a seat… right beside her.

Just the thought of Ulquiorra-kun sitting so close by sent yet another hint of blush to her already recovering peach colored cheeks. She quietly wondered what it might be like to…"No!" she quickly scolded silently to herself.

Taking a deep breath she tired desperately to clear her devious, yet curious thoughts towards the fourth Espada.

As soon as she was seated and well settled in, Orihime genuinely greeted the others. "Ohayou gozaimasu everyone" she announced cheerfully with a genuine smile.

Each Espada acknowledged Orihime, greeting her in their-own special way. Some nodded, while other verbally returned her cheerful, "Ohayou Gozaimasu Lady Orihime." Stark as usual just mumbled is good morning with a tight yawn.

Looking around the table once more, Orihime's gaze fell upon the chair where her father usually sat. Quickly her spirits dropped a little, as did her smile. Like Grimmjow, he was nowhere to be seen. "Where is my father?" Orihime inquired.

She searched all of the curious faces around the table, while she waited for an answer.

Harribel was the first to speak up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Lord Aizen will be joining us shortly." Harribel informed the group. "He had some dire business to attend to, and has apologized for any tardiness which may come about."

A slight sting of disappointment had been present in Orihime's heart; however she nodded her thanks just the same. Orihime then fell silent thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. "He will be here shortly." She comforted mentally to herself. "You've waited weeks, what was another couple of moments really?" Sighing she slumped in chair, eagerly waiting.

What could be so dire for him not to show to this meeting? Thoughts like that were going to drive her to the brink of insanity. Orihime quickly decided that she would need a distraction from her thoughts. This would be the only way she could stand waiting for her father.

Out of the corner of her eye she quickly glanced towards Ulquiorra's direction, only to find him sitting there with his eyes closed. Sighing gently to herself, Orihime looked back up and made eye contact with Harribel once more, who also returned her gaze with amusement.

Smiling at Harribel, her father's Tres most powerful Espada; Orihime quietly took in the woman's features. Her blond hair was simply striking while her ocean green eyes were simply spectacular. Spectacular and yet haunting just the same.

Harribel was currently the only female Espada listed in her father's army. Well that wasn't exactly right. She would be the only female if Orihime didn't take in consideration Nel's involvement.

Nel was the original _Tres_ Espada. However she had also been missing for quite some time now. Nel who had just up and disappeared without a trace a few months back. It was quite tragic to say the least when Orihime really thought about it...

However, there was just something about this newly appointed _Tres_ female Espada that Orihime just loved and yet admired. This lone, female Espada across from her had not only boldness and strength upon the battle field, but a unique boldness about her when it came to those of the male persuasion. Harribel was sophisticated and yet didn't take shit from no one. She was another Espada, besides Ulquiorra that Orihime truly looked up to.

"I trust you slept well, daughter mine?" A smooth voice questioned gently behind her.

Slightly jumping in her seat, Orihime was quickly pulled from her thoughts at the tone of a familiar voice. Turning to meet her father's gentle gaze, Orihime genuinely smiled. "Father!" she acknowledged lovingly. "Eh… yes I slept well, arigatou." Orihime complied while nodding her head.

"It's a father's job to worry about his only daughter after all." Aizen replied smoothly while reaching out and placing a single hand upon her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Are you hungry my dear, can we get you something to eat or drink perhaps?"

Shaking her head, "No I am fine, arigatou."

An uncomfortable silence seemed to fill the room upon her father's arrival. Actually, Orihime had almost forgotten why she had come to the meeting hall in the first place. Her father had summoned her to be here, hadn't he? "Umm… you summoned for me father?"

Letting her shoulder go, she watched as he turned on the balls of his feet, making his way to the head of the table. "So I have. My dearest, I would like you to sit in on today's meeting while we discuss war tactics against the Soul Society. Afterwards I would like to have a private audience with you to discuss your impending future."

"Hai, father." Orihime nodded, _Future_ it had been one single word; however it had done its job capturing her curiosity. Her father wanted to speak to her about her future?

She watched as her father came to rest beside his chair. Glancing towards the door, Orihime followed his observation and found both Gin and Kaname to be present within the room as well. She followed their every move as they made their way to the conference table. Gin took his place on the right hand side of her father while Kaname took up the left hand side. She watched tentatively as the three of them took their seats at the head of the table.

* * *

><p>(POV)<p>

Taking his seat at the head of the table, Aizen glanced towards the young, auburn haired woman once more. Unsurprising to him, she seemed to be watching his every move. Taking advantage of this mere moment of time, he held her within his gaze, studying her.

Aizen carefully searched her regard only to find a sense of love and admiration towards him seated deep her lovely grey eyes; the kind of admiration a daughter should feel towards her father. This fact alone pleased him to no end. It was evident that everything was going according to plan. The young woman had indeed believed him to be her biological father, which was just…perfect.

Now all he had to do was figure out a way for the woman to regain just enough of her memory in the use her Shun Shun Rikka. Once this was accomplished, only then would he be able to put the rest of his plans into motion.

Of course, there also was the matter of Captain Ukitake's imprisonment. Sighing deeply to himself, Aizen casually milled over his options. Sure the captain had been stripped of his powers for the time being making him a neutralized threat.

Aizen thought delicately, "well I could probably leave the dear captain be and not pay him an ounce of attention, but where was the fun in that?" With devious thoughts rapidly filling his head, Aizen quickly planned out his next course of action where the captain was concerned. Oh he was going to enjoy using the Captain to his fullest capabilities and that thought alone brought a smile to his lips.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu my dear Espadas, my daughter." Aizen greeted while looking around the table. Reaching down he grabbed a hold of his green ribbed tumbler and took a sip of tea. While setting his cup down upon the conference table Aizen continued, "I have summoned you all to this meeting to discuss battle plans against the Soul Society as well as the Shinigami."

"Retched Beings."

"Trash."

"Abominations."

Mumbles of disgust echoed around the table at the very mention of the word Shinigami, which instantly brought another smile to Aizen's face.

Observing his newly created daughter, he could see it… The "it" in question was written clear as day across Orihime's face. This gentle woman exhibited a bitter hatred towards the Shinigami as planned. "Excellent…" Aizen mused slightly to himself.

"Yes well, first things first. I know most of you by now are well aware of the winter war that is vastly approaching. I'd like to take a moment now to discuss where we are at with our battle tactics…Kaname would you like to start?"

"Yes of course, Lord Aizen." Kaname nodded. "I have already started to assemble a fraccion of my own in order to start working towards some intensive training sessions," briefly pausing most likely collect his report. "While most of the recruited fraccion seem to be improving in all areas, especially where hand to hand is concerned, I have no doubt that some of the dead weight will still need to be weeded out."

"Excellent Kaname, I am sure you are highly capable in making that type of determination when it comes to the fraccion." Aizen commended. "Carry on."

"Hai, Lord Aizen." Kaname confirmed.

"Hmp…"

A disapproving sound brought Aizen's attention to a short, heavy set gentleman perched at the other end of the conference table. The man's eyes were filled to the brim with death, and destruction, although… Aizen mused; Baraggan did sort of remind him of that ridiculous holiday figure the humans referred to as Santa Claus. His white hair and white mustache made him the poster child for the big jolly fat man.

Removing the image instantly from his mind, Aizen simply smiled. "Did you have something you wish to say on the matter Baraggan?"

"Well with all due respect Lord Aizen why the hell are we bothering to train more fraccion members?" Baraggan mused. "We should have no trouble crushing the Soul Society now as it is. For that matter, why haven't we taken steps to incite the war with the Shinigami before now?"

Aizen glanced around the table only to find question filled gazes from most of his Espadas. Even Ulquiorra seemed to be a little bit interested with one eye open. Meeting Baraggan's opinionated gaze once more, Aizen simply smiled coolly yet calmly. "That assessment Baraggan perhaps is a bit of a misconception."

"Oh?" Baraggan's scarred eyebrow rose as if he was challenging Aizen's last statement. Coming to stand, Baraggan placed both hands upon the table, leaning into his arms in what could be a classified as an "I dare you to challenge me," position. "Well then, perhaps Lord Aizen you wouldn't mind sharing some of your wisdom or unique interpretations in the matter."

"Why Baraggan if I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to challenge me?"

Slight movement down towards the middle of the conference table caught Aizen's gaze. It seems the young woman had begun to fidget in her seat as if she was nervous for him, and Baraggan's current position was no doubt the cause of her unnecessary worries.

"Take it however you want to Lord Aizen, I don't give a shit. I am simply stating the facts."

"Is that so?" Aizen mused.

Kaname moved his hand down to gently grasp the handle of his Zanpakutou. Aizen simply shook his head gently and Kaname released his hold on his Zanpakutou.

"Hai, what the hell are we waiting for?" Baraggan hollered while bringing his fist down upon the table.

Orihime nearly jumped out of her seat at the contact of Baraggan's fist hitting the table.

In his smooth like voice, Aizen approached the delicate question carefully while trying to put the young woman at ease. "Baraggan, while I have no doubts when it comes to your capabilities," Glancing back around the table, "or any of your fellow Espada's individual capabilities when it comes to a full-fledged battle; never the less find it most important to have every possibility covered. Leave no stone unturned as it were."

Pausing to take another sip of tea before he continued, Aizen thought about the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. "However, I feel it is my duty to stress how important it will be to not underestimate what the Soul Society is capable of. They can be sneaky, manipulative and are not to be miscalculated." Sitting his tumbler of tea back down upon white conference table, Aizen came to stand. "Are we clear on this Baraggan Louisenbairn?"

Orihime seemed to be looking at Baraggan and swiftly back to her father with concern, and a hint of fear.

Baraggan held his serious demeanor for a bit longer, stubbornly unable to yield yet something seemed to pass through his elderly gaze. "Fine, you're the boss." Baraggan simply stated while taking his seat. "I still think they are ants and we would have no problem crushing them out of their retched existence however, if you deem it necessary to take pre-cautions then so be it."

Aizen waited a few seconds longer to make sure he got his point across before taking his seat once more. Everyone remained quiet for a brief period of time before Aizen spoke once more, "Gin, your report if you would."

"Hai Lord Aizen-sama, things are going well according to plan-"

Aizen tuned out Gin's report as soon as he had started. His focus was on the woman. He studied her reaction to challenge Baraggan had made just moments earlier. The auburn hair beauty had the look of fear in her eyes. It was at that moment Aizen realized she had indeed been scared for his life. Baraggan had openly challenged him in front of the woman and it had frightened her.

Although she didn't seem too upset now that things had drifted from tense to comfortable. Aizen supposed he should do some sort of damage control none the less. Perhaps he would use this incident to his advantage…hmmm…

* * *

><p><em>(POV)<em>

_Yawning, Ukitake opened his eyes slowly taking in the innocent glow of moon light... _

He had been lying in his sick bed for quite some time now, which meant he was going to be stiff as hell. Probably sore to boot. One thing was for sure, Ukitake felt utterly drained. After all the exams and tests he had been forced to endure over the last forty eight hours or so upon coming in to conciseness within Syazel's laboratory, it was no wonder he was exhausted.

The fact of the matter was it had seemed like weeks since he had gotten some actual alone time, time to himself without someone actually poking or prodding him with some kind of instrument.

Lying on his stomach for a few more moments, Ukitake finally decided it was indeed time to move… well so he hoped.

Trying to roll over took more effort than he had first anticipated. Rolling back and forth, he began building up some momentum. Moaning, Ukitake gave it one good final push and was finally able to roll onto his tender back, completely expelling the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Lolling his head to the side, Ukitake quietly gazed at his new confines in wonder.

He was in a stark white prison of his very own, a so called gift from _Lord_ Aizen himself. Four white walls, a single locked door guarded by one of Aizen's Hench men no doubt and a single barred window leading to the outside world made up his surroundings.

The only current light source to his room was illuminated by the half crescent shaped moon located just outside cell his window.

Ukitake's room had been equipped with the bare minimums. He was graced with a very small, actually kind of quant sitting area, complete with a love seat. Two chairs, one for each side of the couch and a small tea table which sat directly in front of the couch, giving it the littlest of homey touches.

He had also been given a twin size bed with a small matching nightstand, white of course. Everything in Las Noches was white. The rooms, the sand, the moon…

Snickering lightly to himself, Ukitake carefully sat up in his post-sick bed, taking up a deep, much needed stretch. As he brought his hands up over his head to complete his stretch, the white sleeves of Ukitake's medical issued kimono slide down past his elbows, revealing what looked like fresh bruising and needle marks from the multiple different IV starts.

He couldn't help but sigh. Dropping his arms back down in front of himself, Ukitake studied the marks and the so called pattern they seemed to make upon his skin. He couldn't remember much before waking up a ventilator.

Once he had woken, Ukitake had to admit he was just a little surprised to see Gin. Gin's words had been haunting to say the least.

Ukitake wondered silently what they were going to use him for. Obviously something devious against the head captain but still… what good would he be without his powers?

Ukitake laughed quietly to himself. Well regardless of his situation he was thankful to make it out of Syazel's laboratory alive. He was convinced he was going to end up in that autopsy room one way or another.

The fact that he was alive and well, even if Aizen chose to treat him just like a caged animal, brought a feeling of relief to his aching body. Relief filled his very being and he smiled gently to himself. "Bruises will mend in due time, mental sanity well…" he trailed of trying to remain optimistic. "We'll just have to work on that I suppose."

Sitting there for a few more moments, Ukitake decided it was time to officially get out of bed. Well that was until there was a hard knocking upon his door. Praying to Kami that it wasn't Syazel returning for more samples his body wasn't ready to relinquish, he cautiously replied, "Enter…"

The door slowly opened to reveal a fraccion servant carrying what looked to be a serving tray with a tumbler of tea upon it.

As the servant entered the room, Ukitake took the opportunity to take in his features. He noted the servant to be tall, yet very thin. He wore what looked like the remaining pieces of his original hollow mask upon his head. It was in the shape of a broken helmet a top of his long blond hair.

The fraccion servant was also wearing the standard Arrancar uniform, however choosing to leave his fitted jacket open just enough to proudly reveal his hollow hole upon the center of his chest.

Ukitake watched intently as the servant gently placed the tray and tumbler down upon the tea table. "Arigatou…"

Turning his attention towards Ukitake, the fraccion servant simply stood up, crossing his arms over his chest and just frowned. "Don't get the wrong idea Shinigami. I'm not doing this for your sake, so there is nothing to be thankful for."

By the tone of this fraccion's voice, Ukitake remained silent, yet cautious not wanting to provoke any sort of wrath or retaliation he was not physically able to back up.

The fraccion servant studied Ukitake for a few moments before continuing, "Believe me Shinigami when I say there is nothing more in this world that I would love to do then run you threw with my Zanpakutou."

Gauging the situation a little closer, Ukitake knew there had to be some reason the fraccion servant was holding back, so he quickly offered up, "Then why don't you?"

Smiling, "And what? Give you an easy out…please. Don't even try and tempt me you worthless retched excuse for a Shinigami." The fraccion threatened. "Besides, the word around the meeting hall has it you have been relieved of your powers courtesy of Lord Aizen."

"That would be correct..." Ukitake trailed off.

Another laugh, "Killing you would be as easy as killing a human. However Lord Aizen insists that you stay alive for the time being. I am here to make sure you stay healthy enough to survive so I must pay special attention to you and your needs… for now at least."

Ukitake looked back to the tall, blond haired fraccion member and nodded his understanding. Not wanting to pursue the topic any longer, he simply replied, "Well… arigatou all the same."

"Whatever. Hurry up and drink your damn tea, Lord Aizen wishes an audience with you within the hour. There will be a servant dropping by in about a half an hour to see that you are cleaned up and properly prepared for your meeting with Lord Aizen." Turning on his balls of his feet the fraccion member stormed towards the door where he came to a complete halt. "And you better be ready," he warned as he proceeded in slamming the door tightly behind him.

After the fraccion member was long gone, only then did Ukitake take is first venture out of bed on his own. He was briefly unsteady standing up but quickly found his balance. Making his way over to the tea table he carefully took his seat upon the floor and grasped a hold of the jade green tea tumbler. Bringing the tumbler up, Ukitake took a sip of some delightful green tea.

Sighing softly to himself he finally found a soothing comfort for the first time in days. The tea was of high quality too. He would expect nothing less of Sōsuke Aizen.

"Aizen…" Ukitake let the name fall from his lips. A name he came to despise. A name he would no doubt come to fear if he didn't regain the use of his powers and soon.

As quickly as the thought of Aizen appeared, it was gone and suddenly replenished with a new thought. A very familiar thought, a very familiar friendly thought. "Orihime…"

* * *

><p>(POV)<p>

Taking a sip of her fresh, hot cup of blue berry tea, Orihime smiled at her father. He was currently enjoying a fresh cup of blue berry tea as well.

The two had adjourned to her room shortly after the Espada meeting was dismissed. She was happy that her father had made some spare time in his busy schedule to relax and visit with her.

Sitting her cup down upon her small, yet elegant patio table, Orihime glanced back up to meet her father's loving gaze. "I thought the meeting went relatively well today father. Gin-sama seems to have a good solid plan in place and Harribel's suggestion to have her fraccion members do some extra training with Kaname-sama was a wonderful idea."

"Indeed." Aizen agreed before taking another sip from his tumbler. "Kaname is strong and tactful, so I am sure he will be of great help to those within Harribel's fraccion."

"I have to agree. Kaname-sama's hand to hand is something to be marveled."

Nodding, her father's face dropped to a more serious type gaze. "I hope Baraggan didn't upset you too much today my dearest."

Orihime's smile dropped a little at the mere mention of Baraggan's name. In all honesty, the man scared the living hell out of her. He was stern, demanding, and deadly. In short a living Grimm reaper if she wasn't mistaken. For a few moments today she actually feared for her father safety, however she knew deep down inside her father would never lose a match to a man like Baraggan.

"In truth he was a little out of line, however I suppose I can see his point."

A smile appeared upon her father's face with what looked like amusement in his eyes. "Oh… How do you mean dearest?"

"I can see his point about taking action sooner than later and I can also see his point that we should have had no problem taken that action long before now." Orihime said while wrapping her hands around her white, ceramic tumbler.

"However the thing that Baraggan doesn't seem to understand is the reason why it is imperative that we take these precautions in the first place. We must do this to make sure everything goes according to plan if we are to be successful."

"I see." Aizen simply replied. "What are your feelings on this matter?"

"Well, I have been doing a lot of thinking about that and I know deep in my heart everything will happen as it should father. However, I suppose I too am a little guilty."

"Guilty of what?"

"I am guilty for wanting to crush those bastards from the Soul Society and make them pay dearly for what they did to…to" Orihime's voice caught. She just couldn't seem to find the words to finish her sentence.

In the first place she had never really voiced her anger surrounding her mother's death to anyone else besides perhaps Ulquiorra, especially not her father. She knew he wasn't a dim man and surely he must be feeling the same way or he wouldn't be planning to get revenge. However she wanted to stay strong for him… for them.

Softly, she felt her father's tender touch upon her paling hands. She looked up to find him reaching across the table with a reassuring smile on his face. "It's alright dearest." He comforted.

"Gomen father. I so desperately want to be strong for you and for myself, yet I find it difficult some days." A single tear broke away from her tear duct and slid gently down her cheek.

Reaching up her father wiped the lone tear away. "You have nothing to apologize for. You lost your mother, my wife to those retched beings and there is no shame in wanting our revenge."

Orihime gave her father the best smile she could seem to muster at the moment while desperately trying to hold back the rest of her tears. Deciding it best for her to change the subject Orihime thought back to the meeting they had earlier. Clearing her throat she questioned, "Umm… you mentioned something earlier about my future?" Her question had come out a little weak, but it came out all the same.

A gentle smile graced his lips. "So I did." He replied while removing his hands and sitting back down comfortably in his seat. "My daughter with your birthday approaching in just a few short days, I feel like you have grown up so much since your mother…has past."

Orihime just smiled at her father's kind words.

"I believe it's time for you to take the next step and evolve into the rankings of an Espada."

As soon as the word left his mouth, Orihime had been taken aback. An Espada? Her? "Really father?" She couldn't help but question.

"Hai, I believe you are ready, emotionally, mentally and physically speaking." Her father praised. "Your heart is in the right place and the rest will follow.

Coming to stand she bowed. "I would be honored father." She gracefully responded.

"I know you will make me proud daughter mine."

Proud... She would make him very proud. Something deep inside her felt like she just couldn't let him down.

* * *

><p>I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ Comments and or Reviews are welcome!<p> 


	9. Dark Beginnings Part One

Hello All! I just wanted to start by saying thanks to all of you that have followed along with me and my story thus far. Also, I wanted to say a BIG thanks to those who have left a review or two along the way. Truly it really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy the next installment of Father Mine! HUGS! ^_^

~MandeeMaggot~

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime or Manga. I am writing this short story just for fun and it should be taken as such.)**

***My story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to graphic language, graphic violence and some strong sexual situations in later chapters. Reader has been cautioned...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

**Dark Beginnings (Part One)**

(POV Ukitake)

The blond Arrancar fraccion who visited Ukitake earlier that morning had been right. Within half-hours' time another fraccion member presented herself just outside his cell door.

Knocking, "I'm coming in."

"Hai." Ukitake confirmed.

From the moment she stepped into his cell, Ukitake had been left utterly speechless. Something about this female Arrancar sparked a forgotten feeling deep within him. The likes in which had been lost long ago.

Bowing, "My name is Kamiko and I am here to properly prepare you for your audience with Lord Aizen this afternoon."

Opening his mouth to try and speak to her was entirely pointless. The best he could muster up was an "Eh..." and that just would not do. For some reason, Ukitake couldn't seem to verbalize a single sentence out of his voice box while she was in his room. Making the best of the situation, he simply stood there and actively took in her features.

This particular female who was now standing before him had beautiful caramel colored locks. The cut was choppy, ending just below her chin while mild bangs framed her forehead. Her slate colored eyes were simply haunting while her peach colored lips begged perfection.

Her long, slender body was dressed in a white long sleeve Arrancar jacket, petty-coat style which dropped down to mid-thigh. Her jacket had been left open revealing a modest halter top, illuminating a much toned section of her lower-abdominals. She also wore the traditional white hakama which came to an end about mid ankle, completing her look was her traditional black Arrancar boots. Ukitake also noted her hollow hole to be located within the center of her hand and a jaw bone bracelet around her tiny wrist.

Bringing his gaze back up, Ukitake met her eyes with a sort of wonder. She however looked upon him with a sense of amusement. _"What is this feeling?" _Ukitake questioned quietly to himself. It was as if she wasn't really a stranger, and he felt oddly comfortable with that.

In that moment, it was as if an unspoken agreement was cast between both parties. Kamiko started preparing Ukitake for his meeting with Aizen in silence. It was peaceful really, so he gave up trying to speak to her for the time being.

Soon Ukitake found him-self properly bathed, and then his hair was braided. The female fraccion member had purposely left a few loose strands of hair out of the braid to frame his face in innocence.

Then, his wounds were cleansed and then dressed. Afterwards Ukitake had been given fresh Arrancar garments. His traditional Arrancar ensemble consisted of a white long sleeved jacket, which started a little above his neck and traveled down to the base of his stomach stopping a little before his belly button.

The back of the jacket however continued down past his knees, separating into two coat tails. The base of his white hakama was graced with a black sash. Much to his distaste the collar of his jacket was left open to exhibit that blasted silver collar. He frowned but said nothing.

Shortly after he was dressed and his wounds had been tended to, Ukitake found himself being escorted to Aizen's quarters, by the vary fraccion member who prepared him. They walked in silence for a short time before Ukitake found his voice.

"So you are a fraccion?" He briefly questioned with true interest.

"That's right." She confirmed, "You are a Shinigami Captain are you not?"

"I am." Ukitake briefly smiled with a hint of surprise that she actually answered his question.

Kamiko gave him a little hint of a smile. "Look Captain, Lord Aizen has instructed me to get you cleaned up, dressed, and your wounds tended to. Nothing more. So for your safety, as well as my own I suggest this conversation stop here and now."

Ukitake had been taken aback by her polite warning, appreciative, yet surprised.

"Hai, of course." He simply replied.

With the conversation over they continued to walk in complete silence for several more corridors before reaching Aizen's domain. Knocking on the door, the fraccion member known to him as Kamiko waited to get her entrance conformation. There had been a brief moment when Ukitake had wondered if she should knock again, that was until a stern voice bellowed, "Who is it?"

"It's Kamiko; I have brought the Shinigami Captain at Lord Aizen's request."

"Enter." The large heavy white doors opened up to reveal Aizen's lavish domain. Although everything was white, it was still a wondrous sight. The sitting area just as they walked in was really large and spacious. There were four full length couches squared off to make for a lavish sitting area.

A beautiful yet striking black jade table was the prime centerpiece. Quickly glancing around the room Ukitake took in a large open patio to his left and a large open office room to his right. The center wall however revealed a beautiful double, stained glass door know doubt leading to Aizen's private quarters if he had to guess.

Suddenly a sharp push from behind caused Ukitake to stumble forward without much time left for reaction. Barely catching himself on the back of one of the white leather couches, he couldn't help but gasp. Glancing up and swiftly behind him, Ukitake took into his line of vision a very tall, yet ruthless black haired Espada with an eye patch. Smiling at Ukitake, the Espada finally spoke. "What the fuck are you starring at maggot? Lord Aizen doesn't like to be kept waiting. So stop your lollygagging and get moving you pathetic worm."

Ukitake just stared at the tall Espada for the briefest of seconds before complying, "Hai, of course."

"You're god damn right of course." The tall Espada grinned wildly. "However, before your meeting, how about we go over the proper way to greet Lord Aizen? When you enter his chambers you are expected to address him as Lord Aizen, is that clear?"

Ukitake didn't like the idea of calling Sōsuke the Lord of anything so he only nodded.

"I said is that clear?" The tall Espada growled before striking Ukitake with a back hand clear across his face.

Pain had been instantaneous however, not willing to show any more weakness in front of the aggressive Espada, Ukitake didn't move, although simply replied "Hai, understood."

"Hell if they can make that girl pet-sama obedient, then sure as shit I won't have any problem making you mind."

His eyes widened just a little. "Inoue Orihime?" Ukitake questioned unintentionally out loud. Maybe Gin had been telling the truth when he mentioned Aizen using her. Did she really believe she was his biological daughter, and for what reason would Aizen do such a thing? Was it to mess with her mind, or was it to torture the gentle woman's friends?

That thought alone instantly broke his heart. That poor innocent girl had been through too much, lost too much and this would probably break her sanity.

"Maggot!" Nnoitra bellowed getting Ukitake's undivided attention. "I said move it!" Removing his large staff, Nnoitra shoved Ukitake frontward until he had unwilling toppled down to the floor, landing hard upon his hands and knees.

"That's better. I have to say I like you down on the floor like this Captain." Nnoitra surmised with a devious looking grin. "Very tempting... indeed."

Coming to stand in front of Ukitake, Nnoitra reached out and tightly grasped a hold of Ukitake's jaw in his palm, forcing Ukitake to look up at him. "I think I am going to thoroughly enjoy getting you to submit to us, one way…" Bringing his face down to Ukitake's level, Nnoitra smiled briefly before removing his tongue from his mouth, further using it to make one long graceful licked path against Ukitake's face. Nnoitra's tongue traveled from the corner of Ukitake's mouth to the top of his cheek. "Or another…" Nnoitra whispered in Ukitake's ear.

Shivering, with a look of disgust written across his face, Ukitake quickly tried to pull away only to be denied. "Ah, ah pet. We're not finished yet."

"Nnoitra!" Kamiko pleaded. "Please stop this imprudence. I certainly didn't bring the Captain here for your demented pleasure."

"What the fuck did you just say to me wench?" Nnoitra growled while releasing his hold on Ukitake's chin. Turning around on the balls of his feet he made his way over to where Kamiko currently stood.

Ukitake watched in horror as Kamiko backed up until she was flat up against a wall. Nnoitra had made his way over to her, and in a flash he had her pinned up tight against the wall. Her arms were suddenly single handedly pinned up above her head; while Nnoitra's other hand petted her cheek. Trying to distance her face from his touch seemed utterly useless. "Let go of me Nnoitra." Kamiko cried out.

This plea brought a dastardly laugh from the Espada's mouth. "Now why would I do a thing like that pet?" He questioned while bringing his tongue out once more, slowly licking the base of her collar bone to the bottom of her jaw. The female fraccion shivered.

"By the tone of your outburst just barely pet, it's obvious to me that Grimmjow doesn't discipline his fraccion members in the value of other Espadas commands." His smile widened. "I guess that is something I will have to instill in you."

"Please-"

Quickly bringing his hand down from her cheek to her throat, Nnoitra began to squeeze cutting off her pleas. Kamiko began to gasp for air. She struggled to get her arms free from Nnoitra's brutal grasp. Kicking her legs she tried even harder to remove him from her space. No success. Nnoitra suddenly pressed his body up against hers, grinding his hips against her pelvic area. Her eyes went wild with panic as she was rapidly losing consciousness. "That's right pet… I love it when you women struggle."

Much to Ukitake's disgust, he had seen enough and just had to do something. Swiftly coming to his feet, he looked around the room for something that would assist him with his impending battle with Nnoitra. Without his Shinigami powers to aid him, and the fact that his Zanpakutou had been confiscated, this rescue was in short laughable against a Espada of Nnoitra's caliber, however he couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

Without much of choice, Ukitake charged Nnoitra and in a flash connected a round house kick to the side of the tall Espada's face. The unexpected attack took Nnoitra by complete and utter surprise. So much so that he released his grasp upon Kamiko's neck and was forced to fall hard, face first upon the white marble floor.

Kamiko coughed and gagged to get some much needed air into her lungs, but the damaged had already been done. With one sharp painful sounding gasp her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell helplessly into unconsciousness. Ukitake was there to catch her before she fell to the floor.

Picking her up into his arms, Ukitake watched with dreaded anticipation as Nnoitra gained his footing. It was plain to see that the Espada in front of him was downright furious with Ukitake's unexpected actions.

"So…" Nnoitra stated while wiping away a dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth whilst panting. "You want to play rough huh Captain?" Spitting out a small amount of blood, Nnoitra grinned, "We can play..." followed by the removal of his staff Santa Teresa, "ROUGH!" Nnoitra hollered with madness written across his face. Bringing his staff down he swung it wildly at Ukitake, while Ukitake miraculously dodged every single slice the blade threatened his way.

Tightening his grasp upon Kamiko, Ukitake rolled over the top of one of the leather couches just in time to dodge yet another blow by Nnoitra's bladed staff. Cushion, foam and leather flew every which way upon contact. "You son of a bitch!" Nnoitra screamed out in complete fury.

Scotching back on his buttocks, Ukitake came to a sudden, unexpected halt. He had unfortunately come up against the black jade coffee table. With Kamiko in hand he looked around for a way out. He couldn't very well move fast enough at human speed with especially with another person's life in his grasps.

"Shit." Ukitake mumbled to himself. There was no time move out of the way. He looked up with a horrified glimpse to see Nnoitra's blade suspended in the air, ready to crash down upon them. Quickly Ukitake tucked himself over Kamiko to try and divert at least some of the impact of Nnoitra's bladed staff, yet the strike never came...

Gingerly opening his eyes, Ukitake looked up towards Nnoitra with the up most caution, although what he saw took him by complete surprise. He simply couldn't believe it. Upon opening his eyes, Ukitake came to find a very unenthusiastic looking Tousen who was currently standing beside of Nnoitra. He was gripping the end of Nnoitra's bladed staff.

"What are you doing Nnoitra?" Tousen questioned with annoyance in his voice. Nnoitra frowned and said nothing. "I asked you a question."

"We were just having some fun Tousen-sama. Nothing more."

From what Ukitake could see, Tousen didn't look all that impressed. "Get out."

"But-"

"Is there a problem here gentleman?" A smooth voice questioned.

Ukitake quickly turned his head to the right to see Aizen looking very amused by the situation that had been unfolding within his sitting area.

Bowing on one knee Nnoitra lowered his head. "No, of course not Lord Aizen."

Crossing his arms the amused look was soon replaced by a look of displeasure. "Well then Nnoitra, would you like to explain to me why my couch is currently in a state of disrepair and why our guest is huddled next to my tea table with one of Grimmjow's fraccion in his arms?"

Nnoitra just frowned deeper. "My apologies Lord Aizen." The words left his mouth as if he was disgusted with the situation.

"We'll discuss my living quarters later Nnoitra. For now, please leave us."

"As you wish. Lord Aizen." With that, Nnoitra was soon on his feet. Looking down upon Ukitake, Nnoitra frowned even more if that was remotely possible. "This is far from over Pet-sama." With one final death threat glare towards Ukitake he was off.

A small laugh escaped Aizen's mouth. "Please excuse Nnoitra's behavior. He surly can be a little abrasive at times."

Ukitake looked up at the former Shinigami Captain with a sense of loathing. "Sōsuke..." he said letting the name trailing off with abhorrence.

"What a pleasant surprise this is Captain Ukitake." Aizen smiled. "Tousen?"

"Hai, Lord Aizen?"

"Please see that Kamiko is taken to the infirmary and taken well care of."

"As you wish." Tousen bowed.

Ukitake looked down to the woman who was currently lying unconscious within his grasp. Much to his displeasure Ukitake noticed that Kamiko 's neck had already begun to harbor signs of bruising, however deep down he was grateful that the color in her cheeks had already begun to brighten and return.

As Tousen reached down to pick her up, Ukitake was honestly little apprehensive to hand Kamiko over to the likes of him, however he knew it was probably for the best. She needed immediate medical attention after being strangled and the infirmary was where she was headed.

For some reason, the moment that Tousen lifted Kamiko out of his grasp he felt a ping of emptiness hit him deep inside his heart. Funny, he didn't know the woman but something about this situation seemed oddly familiar.

"There now, shall we adjourn to my study Captain?"

Looking towards Aizen the thought entered his mind, "_Like I have a choice in the matter_." But he just let the thought slide. He simply just nodded and got up off the floor.

Walking into the study, Ukitake took a seat in front Aizen's oversized, white marble desk and waited for Aizen to join him. Looking around the room he noticed that Aizen's study was wall to wall with book cases, filled with what looked like books from the Soul Society as well as books from the world of the Living.

If he were to venture a guess, those books from the Soul Society must have directly come from the labs of Research and Development. No doubt Mayuri Kurotsuchi would be furious if he were to find out.

With that thought in mind, Ukitake's spirits dropped a little. He secretly prayed to himself that he would be able to survive long enough to make it back to the Soul Society, doubtful but very hopeful.

As Aizen rounded his desk Ukitake couldn't help but watch intently as Aizen took his seat. He had been the first to speak. "I trust you are feeling better Ukitake. Well better since you finally awaken, and gotten out and about of your room my dear friend?"

"We are not friends Sōsuke." Ukitake frowned. "As for how I am feeling, well that still remains to be seen. For starters I am not too keen on the idea of waking up here in a prison inside Las Noches when I am supposed to be in the Soul Society. So you can imagine my dilemma."

"Come now, is that any way to talk to the man who saved your life?"

Ukitake looked at him with doubt. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well if it hadn't been for my quick intervention down in Syazel's laboratory you would have died on that table." Aizen's face changed to concern. "Really, you took a turn for the worst very rapidly and got to the point where you were very unstable. If I hadn't taken matters into my own hands, you probably wouldn't be here today."

"If that be the case then you should have just let me die." Ukitake said while crossing his arms. "Believe me when I say, I would have probably been better off dying on that table."

Aizen's eyes darkened a bit before he followed up with, "Come now, you don't really believe that do you?"

"Hai." Ukitake confirmed. "That aside Sōsuke, the main question that has been plaguing my mind upon waking up within Las Noches is… why I am here?"

Aizen's smile returned with a vengeance while resting upon his arm. "I have to say I am a little troubled by your question Ukitake. Do I really need an ulterior motive to desire your company?"

Sighing aloud, "Why must you always play these games Sōsuke?" Ukitake questioned with an edge of agitated to his voice.

Laughing, he gently replied, "Honestly Ukitake, I am truly hurt that you would suspect me of playing any sort of game with you. I am just content being in your company nothing more."

"The least you could do is stop being coy with me. You have purposely sealed away my Shinigami powers with this damn collar and further more you have relinquished me from my Zanpakutou, so what am I supposed to think?"

Aizen just sat back in his chair smirking at Ukitake.

Sighing to himself once more Ukitake finally asked, "Please just answer my question."

Aizen sat there and still said nothing.

When Aizen failed to answer his question, for the first time in a long time Ukitake's insides started to cringe with anger. "Damn you, stop toying with me. What is it that you want from me?" He uncharacteristically shouted while slamming his fist down upon Aizen's desk.

"My, my Ukitake I have never seen this side of you before. How really... intriguing." Aizen mused.

"Well, I can see this conversation is going to be pretty much one sided. Furthermore if you are not going take me seriously or continue to avoid answering my questions Sōsuke then there really is no point in me being here. So if you will excuse me..." Ukitake growled out, while getting up out of his seat only to be forced back down by a pair of hands upon his shoulder.

"Didn't I tell ya before; it'll be Lord Aizen to ya Ukitake?"

Ukitake didn't have to turn around to know it was Gin who shoved him back down into his chair. That snake like voice of his was enough to identify him. "Now, now there's no reason to get so uptight. We're civilized men are we not; the truth of the matter is Ukitake, you have been brought to me as a tool in my quest to create the Ōken."

"But why? What is it you hope to accomplish with my presence here in Hueco Mundo?"

"Well that is for me to know and for you to find out now isn't it."

Ukitake just sighed. "Fine, if you don't want to enlighten me to the real reason I am here then at least tell me what you hope to accomplish by bringing Orihime here to Las Noches."

"Ah yes Inoue Orihime, such a beautiful woman wouldn't you agree Gin?" Aizen smiled.

"Hai, indeed Aizen-sama." Gin smiled.

Turning his attention back to Ukitake, "You see Ukitake; I am in dire need of the young woman's powers. In order to restore the Hōgyoku back to its original state I need her to reject the damage that has already ensued upon the relic. Only then will I finally be able to create the Ōken."

"And you think Orihime's powers can help you accomplish this?"

"Of course, the young woman's powers rival that of the Gods, why wouldn't I use those to my benefit?" Aizen marveled.

Even though Ukitake had only known Orihime for a short period of time, he knew deep down in his heart that the gentle woman would never be willing to risk the lives of those in the world of the living. Especially not the lives of her friends, "She would never help you with such as task."

"Not willingly no." Gin offered while squeezing Ukitake's shoulders with a fair amount of pressure. With a winch, Ukitake almost forgot Gin was still holding him down.

"What have you done to Orihime?"

Laughing, "Well if ya must know Captain, we are putting the poor woman's amnesia ta good use."

_"Orihime has amnesia?"_ Ukitake gingerly thought to himself. That blast from Grimmjow's Cero must have done some physical and mental damage in order for her not to remember who she was. And Sōsuke was using that to his advantage. That fact alone pissed Ukitake off. "Put to good use huh? What, by pretending to be her biological father? Manipulating her to believe that you are all her family?" Ukitake questioned. "What good could come from that?"

"Hmp... it seems not much gets past ya, Ukitake." Gin snickered. Ukitake disregarded his miscellaneous taunt and continued to stare down Aizen.

"The truth of the matter is Ukitake, Orihime is thoroughly convinced that I am her biological father, and nothing you can do or say will persuade her otherwise." Aizen said while shifting in his chair so he was now resting on the other arm. "Therefore anything I ask of her, she will do willingly. No questions asked." Aizen said coolly. "In fact, to show you how devoted she is to her new found family, I think it appropriate for you to be present for her coming of age party tomorrow evening."

"What do you mean coming of age party?"

Gin hissed out what sounded like a small laugh behind Ukitake, while Aizen continued. "Well it's only right for a father to want the best for their child, so I have decided to perform a transformation ritual using the Hōgyoku. I plan on transforming Inoue Orihime into the high rankings of an Espada."

Ukitake's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly ajar. "You are doing WHAT?" Ukitake yelled.

"It's simple, with Orihime under my influences and with this vital transformation, it only stands to reason that she will indeed become one of the most powerful weapons I'll have against the Soul Society." Aizen paused with a short laugh. "With her God like powers I won't only be able to create the Ōken; I will be able to completely level the Soul Society in a blink of an eye."

Ukitake couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sickened, irate and downright radiating with anger. "You can't be sure that a transformation of that magnitude will even work. She's a human being for Christ sakes. Their bodies were not made for that type of transformation. You'll kill her."

"Well the thought did cross my mind; however, the positives for me far outweigh the negatives I do believe." Aizen smiled. "Besides, best case scenario it works like a charm and she actually becomes much stronger than most of my current higher level Espadas or worst case scenario it fails miserably and she dies." Aizen shrugged off. "Her friends will be devastated either way; especially that no good substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. I suppose either way you look at it…I will win."

"You know, you truly are a monster Sōsuke." Ukitake spat with revulsion.

Gin went into action swiftly, sending a fist to the side of Ukitake's face. Before he knew what had happened, Ukitake was out of his chair and lying flat on top his stomach. Pain started to register in his jaw bone, while his head began to viciously pound.

Not only had that damn collar successfully concealed his Shinigami powers, it had successfully reduced his strength down to the level of a normal human being. He usually could take a punch and dish it out afterwards, yet this display of him sprawled out on the floor in pain from just one single punch infuriated Ukitake.

"I'm gonna enjoy breakin ya Ukitake-kun." Gin said while coming into Ukitake's line of vision. "As I said before, ya need to address him as Lord Aizen."

Ukitake laughed even though it hurt him to do so. "I will not."

Gin sent Ukitake a swift kick in the rib cage causing him to cry out in pain. Coughing up a little puddle of blood, he couldn't help but grit his teeth.

Meanwhile, during Ukitake's little beating Aizen had gotten up out of his seat, making is way over to where Ukitake currently was lying and had crouched down. Actively brushing a few strands of hair out of Ukitake's face, he simply smiled. "You know, this will be a lot less painful for you if you would only submit to me."

Spitting out a clot of blood, "I will never submit to you _Sōsuke_." Another swift kick to his rib cage, Ukitake couldn't help but cry out in pain. "I... will... never submit to the likes of you." Ukitake choked.

"That sounds like ah challenge ta me Aizen-sama."

"So it would seem Gin." Aizen smiled. "So it would seem."

* * *

><p>(POV Ichigo)<p>

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia arrived at the Soul Society's Meeting Hall just as an emergency captains meeting had been called to order. Opening up the double doors that lead directly into the meeting hall, Ichigo and the others were met with quite a few questioning glances, and one very pissed off Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto bellowed.

"Forgive us for the interruption Head Captain but we have just come from the Fourth with dire news concerning traitors, Aizen, Gin and Tousen." Rukia announced.

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto raised a curious brow. "This is a Captain's meeting. I will not tolerate any sort of insubordination for the rules, by anyone is that understood Kuchiki?"

"Yes of course Head Captain, but-"

"Silence!"

"Look here old man…" Ichigo yelled out. "You will listen to what we have to say whether you want to or not!"

"Ichigo…"Rukia said while grabbing a hold of his shoulder.

Ichigo continued without any further interruptions. "We have come to learn that Aizen was successful in penetrating the Soul Society just a few days ago undetected. Only now are we learning of the details of this invasion as Lieutenant Hisagi has finally recovered his consciousness."

"And?" Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto questioned with annoyance in his voice.

"Lieutenant Hisagi reports that the Espadas have been extremely successful in their extraction efforts here in the Soul Society." Ichigo said while lowering his head. "Inoue Orihime and Ukitake Jūshirō have been taken prisoner at Lord Aizen's command and are now currently residing within the walls of Las Noches."

There had been a couple of gasps heard throughout the meeting hall. The more promenade gasp came directly from Kyoraku Shunsui. "What do you mean Jūshirō has been taken into prisoner?" Shunsui questioned. "What the hell happened and why are we only learning about this now!"

"Enough!" Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto barked.

"But Head Captain…" Kyoraku Shunsui trailed off.

"I said that's enough." The room fell silent for some time before the Head Captain continued on. "Though Inoue Orihime and Ukitake Jūshirō have fallen victim to Aizen and his army of Arrancars, unfortunately it is just another tragic part of war-"

"Just another part of war? Just another part of…" Ichigo trailed off. "Why you bastard!" Ichigo hollered out. Rukia and Renji both reached out and restrained Ichigo from advancing any further. "You are talking about Inoue and Ukitake like they don't matter for Kami sakes."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, although the capture of your friend Inoue is regrettable, I have to think of what is best for the Soul Society as well as the World of the Living. That goes for Captain Ukitake as well. I will not risk hundreds of lives just to save the lives of two."

"You prick!" Ichigo bit out. "I will not allow Inoue to remain captive by the whims of a mad man like Aizen. And you should want the safety of Ukitake as well. Does he not mean anything to you people? How can you just stand here and-"

"That's enough Kurosaki." A rough voice barked out.

Ichigo looked over to see Kenpachi glaring out of the corner of his eye. "You are nothing more than just a substitute soul reaper. You have no business being here during a Captain's meeting; furthermore you have no business left here in the Soul Society." Kenpachi grumbled. "You just need to go home and let the professionals take care of the situation at hand."

Ichigo snorted to himself. "Well then if none of you will help me with their rescues, I will go it alone." Ichigo said while pulling out of Rukia and Renji's grasp. Gripping the hilt of his Zanpakutou he continued, "The least you could do is let me know of a way to enter Hueco Mundo."

"Not a chance." Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto barked. "I forbid it."

"You what?" Ichigo stammered with a look of disbelief written on his face.

"I forbid you to enter Hueco Mundo substitute soul reaper. With the winter war vastly approaching it is even more apparent that we must begin preparations to face Aizen and his army of Arrancars."

"You forbid me?" Ichigo reinstated with a tone of disgust. "The hell with you and your orders gramps."

"Kenpachi… Byakuya?" Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto said getting their attention. "I am ordering that both Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia be confined to their quarters for the rest of the evening while the substitute soul returns back to the World of the Living."

"Hai." Byakuya said while closing his eyes.

"Nii-san…" Rukia said while looking at Byakuya with pleading eyes.

Kenpachi just snickered in Renji's direction. Ichigo swore could actually hear Renji gulp.

"Hitsugaya I expect you to make sure that Kurosaki returns back to the World of the Living without further incident."

"Hai, Head Captain."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only did the old man say no to the rescue one of his own people but he forbid Ichigo from saving Inoue? Unacceptable...

**Baka, are you really going to listen to an old bastard like Yamamoto? **Ichigo's hollow questioned.

_NO! Of course not. The sooner we get the hell out of here the sooner we can find a way to save Inoue._

**Then what the fuck are we waiting for?**

_I was wondering the same thing…_

* * *

><p>(POV Aizen)<p>

Looking around his throne room, Aizen couldn't help but smile deviously to himself. Things were without a doubt going according to his master plan.

Aizen's throne room was absolutely packed for Orihime's birthday transformation ceremony. Soon he would have everything he needed to destroy the Soul Society. "Soon… very soon…"

"Aizen-sama it seems the woman has arrived." Gin announced.

Glancing down below, Aizen took in the beautiful site of Lady Inoue Orihime being escorted by both Ulquiorra and Starrk. "So she has Gin." He acknowledged. "So she has…"

* * *

><p>(Hides behind Ulquiorra) ^ _ ^ Gomen Everyone! I just couldn't help myself; As I was writing this section, I knew deep down inside that it was imperative to make this a two part chapter! I really hope you enjoyed the first part. The second part is soon to follow! Reviews, comments or concerns are always welcome! See you soon! ~MandeeMaggot~<p> 


	10. Dark Beginnings Part Two

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime or Manga. I am writing this short story just for fun and it should be taken as such.)**

***My story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to graphic language, graphic violence and some strong sexual situations in later chapters. Reader has been cautioned...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Dark Beginnings (Part Two)**

(POV: Orihime)

Getting ready had taken her a little longer then usual. Over the course of the day Orihime had found herself properly bathed, groomed and pampered by several of her father's live-in servants. After all, today was a special day for Orihime and her father wanted nothing but the best for his little girl. Today everything had to be just perfect.

Today happened to be Orihime's eighteenth birthday. Not only that, today was the day she would be transformed into the higher rankings of an Espada. It was this day that Orihime would no doubt make her father very proud.

Coming to stand in front of her bathroom mirror once again, Orihime couldn't help but smile. Her father's servants had chosen to put Orihime in a simple ankle long, strapless white gown, complete with matching white flats.

The outside of her dress was covered in a very thin, very sheer floral lace which added a simple elegance to her look. The material underneath the sheer lace had been made of one hundred percent cotton, making it a very comfortable gown to wear.

Looking at her clock which was station just to the right of her sink, Orihime gasped. With her transformation ceremony only a half hour away, she needed to finish getting ready. Choosing to leave her hair down for the ceremony, Orihime grabbed her hair brush and finished brushing out her auburn locks. Pulling all the finishing touches together, she carefully placed her blue hibiscus hair pins in her hair. "There." She said cheerfully to herself. "Simply perfect."

Walking out of her bathroom, Orihime gasped as she was surprised to see Ulquiorra seated within her small sitting area, with what looked like two tumblers of tea.

"Oh, Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime began with a start, "I wasn't expecting you for at least another twenty minutes or so."

"Your father has asked me to check up on you, to see how you were fairing this evening." Ulquiorra responded nonchalantly.

"Eh…really?" Orihime couldn't help but smile at this sentiment. "I am doing just fine Ulquiorra-kun, honest."

Ulquiorra nodded his head. "Yes well… come. Drink your tea."

The mere mention of tea made her tummy hum with the smallest of rumbles. Orihime had been so tied up with her father's staff today; she hadn't had much in the way of substance. Tea was a wonderful idea right about now.

Nodding her head, Orihime closed the gap, picked up her tea tumbler and finally took a seat directly across from Ulquiorra-kun. Taking a sip from the tumbler, she sighed in comfort. Green tea really was one of her favorites. Not just for its incredible health benefits, and soothing properties but also because it had been one of her mother's favorites.

Her mother… oh how she wished her mother could be here today to witness her transformation. Although she supposed if her mother was still alive today, there would be no need for her to transcend to the level of an Espada.

"Woman?" Ulquiorra mused while successfully breaking her from her persistent thoughts. "You look very troubled all of a sudden."

"Eh? Oh it's nothing Ulquiorra-kun." Orihime quickly brushed her thoughts of her mother aside. "Just a little nervous all of a sudden I suppose." She replied trying to make the best reassurance face possible.

Ulquiorra didn't look all that convinced, yet he let it go. "Well I assure you there is nothing to be nervous about."

Laughing softly to her self, _yeah sure_ there's nothing to be nervous about… wait that's right! Ulquiorra-kun was already an Espada, which meant he too had to have gone through the transformation process. Setting her tea down upon the table, Orihime couldn't help but verbalize her realization. "What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

Even though he looked somewhat annoyed with her suddenly, she continued her analysis. "Well Ulquiorra-kun, I just came to the conclusion that you yourself are an Espada are you not?"

Casually swallowing his current sip of tea, "I am." He simply answered.

"Then you have to tell me..." She paused looking at him with curiosity. "I have to know what the transformation will feel like."

Ulquiorra looked at her with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Well you see Ulquiorra-kun; I was thinking that you yourself must have gone through the same transformation process. I need to know how does it feel, will there be much pain and about how long does it take to transform into an Espada?"

Ulquiorra's eyes actually widened a bit before he carefully set his tea tumbler back down upon the table. He was quiet for some time before he attempted to give her an answer. "Well… that is a good question." Ulquiorra seemed to ponder a bit longer. "I suppose-".

A knock at the door brought their conversation to an abrupt halt. Removing herself from her chair, Orihime made her way to her bedroom door. When she got there she came to find a very tired, very uninterested looking Starrk standing in her doorway. "Lady Orihime, it's time. You have officially been summoned by your father to the throne room."

Nodding, "Hai, of course."

* * *

><p>(POV: Ulquiorra)<p>

As the three traveled in silence throughout the corridors of Las Noches towards Lord Aizen's throne room, Ulquiorra couldn't seem to stop his thoughts from drifting. It was very troubling that this woman, a mere pathetic human could actually spark such an interesting topic, one of which he hadn't thought about in the longest time.

What seemed to be even more mind-boggling to him was the fact that those three little questions she proposed had actually buried themselves deep within his skin. Deep enough in fact for him to essentially give them a second glance, which in his mind had been pathetic, even for him.

Why was he letting this woman's thoughts get to him? Sure she could be extremely naïve at times, yet for her to show general interest in the transformation process was to say kind of… what was the word…? _Intriguing _he supposed.

Ulquiorra's mind actively churned once again. What was it about this woman that made him want to stop and think about things he never truly considered before? Shaking his head, Ulquiorra tried to clear his thoughts.

Sighing quietly to himself, if anything this whole thing absolutely fucking ridiculous. "Is everything okay Ulquiorra-kun?" The gentle woman questioned while looking at him with what he considered the term _concern _to look like.

"Why would there be?" Ulquiorra asked with annoyance laced in his voice. Due to his shortness with her, the woman only looked at him with even more _concern_, however decided only to nod. Apparently she sensed something he didn't.

Brushing those thoughts aside Ulquiorra continued to ponder…What _had_ it been like to become an Espada? Was his transformation painful and honestly did he even care? The obvious answer would be no, yet something still disturbed him. Why couldn't he remember?

* * *

><p>(POV: Ukitake)<p>

Two of Aizen's servants had literally fetched Ukitake from the infirmary late in the afternoon, so he might bare witness to Orihime's transformation ceremony. Much to his dismay, Ukitake had a special seat saved out just for him.

Unwillingly taking his seat next to Aizen, Ukitake sighed quietly to himself. Aizen aside, the truth of the matter was his body was aching from head to toe with bruises while his mind was literally overcome with exhaustion.

Last evening had been one of the longest nights of his life. After Ukitake had fully regained his consciousness, coming to within the confines of his own cell, he had been revisited by a very enthusiastic Gin once more. After a couple of rounds in the ring with Gin followed by several more hours in the infirmary it stood to reason why he would be so tired.

Gin had been hell bent on making Ukitake say uncle or in this case call Sosuke, "_Lord Aizen"_ yet, much to Gin's dismay Ukitake hadn't budged a single inch. None of the torture or beatings received over the course of the evening made him utter those two single words.

A lesser man would have broken within the first couple of minutes, however Ukitake had lasted several hours before once again sub coming to darkness.

Come hell or high water, there was no way in hell he would ever consider Sosuke the lord of anything. Especially after all the shit he pulled within the walls of the Soul Society.

"Ah, Ukitake…" Aizen said while smiling in his general direction. "You look a little peeked this evening. Didn't you sleep well?"

Ukitake had been annoyed but didn't respond to Aizen's coy terminology. "What… nothing to say to me in return today?"

"No… not to the likes of you." Ukitake said diverting his gaze out to the rest of the occupants in the thrown room. Much to his surprise the throne room was relatively packed with Arrancar's. Must be they too were all curious to see how Sosuke's little experiment was going to turn out.

Trying not to show any emotions what so ever, Ukitake tried to pick out a single object in the room and focus intently upon it.

"Oh come now Ukitake, surely you must see that Gin was simply trying to remind you where your loyalties should now lie." Aizen mused. "You no longer belong to the Soul Society my dearest friend." Pausing, "In fact, with the Soul Society's impending fate you should find comfort in that thought."

Brushing the infuriating comment aside, Ukitake tried to his best to remain defiant, unmoved, and uninterested in Sosuke's taunting. He did the best he could, that was until Orihime entered the room.

* * *

><p>(POV: Orihime)<p>

Entering the throne room had been a very nerve-wracking experience to say the least. Glancing around the room, Orihime had no idea that so many people would be there in attendance for her Espada transformation ceremony. If she wasn't nervous before, she certainly was now. Swallowing hard, Orihime simply pressed on.

As she walked further into the room, Orihime glanced up to where her father's throne sat. Meeting her father's tender gaze, Orihime came to a sudden halt. She watched intently as he rose up from his seat and proceeded to descend down from the throne's platform.

Coming to stand beside of her, one on each side, Starrk and Ulquiorra also waited for Aizen's presence. It wasn't long before her father was soon standing before her. Orihime's face lit up with joy as her father reached out and cupped her soft cheek within the palm of his strong hand.

"Today should be a very special day in your life dearest."

"Oh it is father." Orihime said while smiling brightly.

Lovingly returning her smile, "It is on this day my daughter that you not only turn eighteen, but you ascend into a higher, more powerful being."

"Hai."

"You will transform into a being that will become strong enough, ruthless enough to avenge your mother, my loving wife's murder. It is on this day you will become an Espada."

With determination in her eyes, Orihime brought her hand up and gracefully placed it against her father's upon her very own cheek. "I will not fail you father. I swear to make both you and mother very proud."

"That you will daughter mine." He said as proud as a parent could be. Dropping his hand from her face, Orihime watched as he took a solitary step back. With a single wave of her father's hand, a small pillar arose from the white marbled floor.

"Please kneel down dearest." Her father instructed her gently. Nodding, Orihime carefully dropped down to her knees, while sitting back upon the heels of her feet.

"Starrk… Ulquiorra..."

Soon Orihime felt each man place a single hand upon her, one on each shoulder, steadying her for all the things that were to come.

"Let all of you here today bare witness to the transformation that is about to take place. A transformation in which will no doubt seal the fate of the Soul Society." Bringing his hand down upon the pillar, Aizen viciously smiled. The top portion quickly separated away from the base, revealing a small glowing orb that had been tucked tenderly inside.

This orb was also known to many as the Hogyoku. Seeing it up close and personal for the first time Orihime gasped silently to herself as she marveled at its unique beauty. In all honesty, it was a lot smaller then she had first anticipated.

Extracting the orb from within the pillar, her father's attention turned attentively back to her own. "Ready… daughter mine?"

"I am."

Nodding, her father began to push the Hogyoku towards her chest.

Suddenly Orihime broke a sweat. The closer the Hogyoku came to making contact with Orihime's skin the harder she proceeded to grit her teeth. The pain in her chest had been rapidly intensifying making it hard for her to concentrate let alone breathe. Quickly glancing up at her father for reassurance, Orihime found nothing but love and support located deep within his gaze. Smiling she nodded her willingness to proceed.

With a smile of his own and a brief nod, Aizen successfully closed the gap, pressing the Hogyoku to her chest. The moment the little glowing orb made contact with Orihime skin, a quick burst of power consumed her body, forging a hollow hole deep within the center of her chest. Blood, skin and bone fragments began to gush out of the newly created hole, spilling down the front her white ceremonial gown.

Throwing her head back, a scream of agony was released from the gentle woman's throat. The pain that ensued throughout her body was beyond anything she had ever felt. Digging her fingers into her thighs did nothing to distract Orihime from the relentless anguish felt deep within her chest.

Arching her back, strong, steady hands gripped her shoulders. Ulquiorra and Starrk were the only benefactors keeping her from collapsing all together.

Physical changes rapidly began to take place shortly after her hollow hole had been created. Orihime's once beautiful auburn hair began to bleed black. That darkness traveled swiftly from the roots of her scalp, continuing down to the very tips of her mane, successfully extinguishing her innocence.

Opal tears marks tricked down her face staining her paling cheeks. Her finger nails took on this tinge of sparkle as well. Her neck was soon graced with a dainty jaw bone, oddly similar to Starrk's.

Finally with a sudden burst of blue light, Orihime's hair pins became completely hollowfied. With that the transformation was completed.

As soon as the Hogyoku was successfully removed from her upper body, only then did Orihime begin to fall into a state of unconsciousness. Unable to keep her head up any longer, Orihime willingly dropped her head down, resting her chin on the front of her chest. A blanket of black hastily engulfed her vision and soon she found herself departed from the world.

* * *

><p>(POV: Ukitake)<p>

Ukitake could do nothing but observe the transformation in complete and utter horror. From the moment Aizen touched the Hogyoku to Orihime's chest, Ukitake had been overcome with dismay.

After that sudden burst of dark energy filled the room, Ukitake watched helplessly as the Hogyoku carved a hollow hole deep within her chest. His eyes widened and his stomach churned. He couldn't bring himself to look away when the blood gushed out of the newly formed hole and seamlessly cascaded down the front of her once pure white gown.

"Orihime!" Ukitake hollered out; however his own screams of despair were masked by her own wails of agony. Trying to get up, Gin actively shoved Ukitake back down within his seat once again. Grunting to himself, with Gin's presence there, it made it impossible for Ukitake to intervene.

Stricken with heartache and nausea, Ukitake suddenly felt his own tears form single trails down his cheeks. The metallic smell of blood actively filled his nostrils making it difficult to breathe.

Gagging Ukitake had to cover his mouth. At one point during the ceremony, Ukitake truly had tried to divert his gaze; however it was her screams of agony that kept him glued to her transformation.

When it was all over, only then was he finally able to shut his eyes. The transformation had lasted only a few minutes however, the image of her transformation had been permanently burned deep within his thoughts making it impossible for him to totally shut out everything. That thought alone worried him.

* * *

><p>(POV: Aizen)<p>

Pulling the Hogyoku away from the young woman's upper body, Aizen's mind began to rapidly twirl. While quickly processing the events that had unfolded right before his eyes only moment's prior, a devious smile seemed to grace his lips.

"_Marvelous, simply marvelous…"_ Aizen quickly thought to himself. _"What a pleasant surprise this is!"_

Orihime's transformation experiment was preformed successfully without a single hitch. Not only did the woman survive her transformation, she actually stunned him with her newly found physical alterations.

"How very interesting…" Aizen trailed off while studying both Ulquiorra and Starrk. "It seems that your close physical contact with the young woman during her transformation has caused her to take on some your more promenade, yet unique physical features."

"So it would seem." Ulquiorra answered while glancing down at the woman in question.

Yawning… "Yes well, I wonder if she absorbed anything else from us during the transformation process." Starrk tiredly responded while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"_I suppose only time will tell." _Aizen thought quietly to himself. "Ulquiorra..."

"Sir?"

"Please see that Orihime is cleaned up and brought back to her room for some adequate rest. I don't want anything to hinder her in the recovery process."

"Yes, of course sir." Ulquiorra bowed his confirmation. Reaching down Ulquiorra gathered the young woman's unconscious body up into his arms and proceeded to make his way out of the throne room.

Placing the Hogyoku back within the pillar from which it came, Aizen waved his hand sealing the orb and keenly watched as it slowly disappeared deep within the throne room floor.

Glancing around the room, Aizen took in nothing but the sight of approval from all the Espada and Arrancar members that were currently present. Nodded to his success, Aizen nonchalantly returned back to his throne.

* * *

><p>I REALLY, REALLY hope you all enjoyed part two of Dark Beginnings. I sure had fun writing it. Reviews and comments are always welcome! ^ _ ^ Thanks to those who have commented already or have been following along with my story!<p>

~MandeeMaggot~


	11. Author Update

^ _ ^ For those who celebrate Thanksgiving,… I am wishing you all a Happy Thanksgiving! For all those who think I have forgotten you well I am writing this little update as a hang in there note!

I am planning on continuing this story; it's just that I have worn myself thin these last two months. Full time work, Full time school and opening your own online business is enough to exhaust the hell out of a person!

The good news is I have started the next chapter of Father Mine and will continue to chip away at it. I am planning to release the next chapter, (two chapters if I can) with in the next two weeks or so!

So hang in there and I hope it will be worth the wait!

^ _ ^ Happy Holidays Everyone!

MandeeMaggot

P.S. Thank you to all who have added me as their favorite author, added my story to their favorite list or who have left me feed back on my story so far! You guys are the best! Hugs!


	12. Lost & Found

^ _ ^ Thank you guys so much for sticking around with me! Also thanks for your understanding and patience with the release of the new chapter. Gorguts5 you really put things in perspective and I thank you for that. I was wearing myself thin with all the crap I had to get done and you gave me the extra boost I needed. Thanks!

I have been super busy and I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime or Manga. I am writing this short story just for fun and it should be taken as such.)**

***My story is rated MA for mature audiences only due to graphic language, graphic violence and some strong sexual situations in later chapters. Reader has been cautioned...**

Chapter Nine:

Lost & Found

* * *

><p>(POV: Ichigo)<p>

**Then what the fuck are we waiting for?**

"I was wondering the same thing" Ichigo internally answered his inner hollow.

Turning his back on Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Ichigo took a few steps towards the door before coming to a sudden halt. "I don't expect you to understand where I am coming from old man, but I made a promise to Inoue that I intend on keeping." Looking back towards the elder Shinigami in disgust, Ichigo's brow furrowed,

"Inoue is not just some expendable casualty of war and I refuse to leave her in the hands of someone like Aizen." Pausing, "It's a shame… I would've hoped you'd feel the same way towards one of your own, perhaps someone such as Captain Ukitake for instance."

"Ichigo…" Rukia said with admiration seated deep with her lovely violet eyes.

"Just because you see Inoue and Captain Ukitake as just two people who are expendable, doesn't mean they don't deserve our help or a chance at survival." Ichigo growled out with even more disgust lased deep within his voice.

Not waiting for a response from old man Yamamoto or any of the other Shinigami who were currently present, Ichigo quickly turned back around and continued to make his way towards the exit.

Upon leaving, Ichigo could feel Rukia's gaze burning deep within him with regret and angst. He knew Rukia cared a lot for Inoue and probably wanted to help in obtaining her rescue but this was his fight. Since old man Yamamoto refused to help or let anyone else assist in the matter, it was going to be his fight alone.

However in the process of making a b-line for the exit, a sudden burst of pain ignited deep within Ichigo's chest. For each step Ichigo took, it seemed the more excruciating the pain was becoming. His breathing became rough and very much labored. Clutching his chest, Ichigo cried out and dropped down upon his hands and knees.

"Ichigo!"

Gasping for air, he barely heard Rukia cry out his name.

Soon Rukia and Renji were by Ichigo's side with Captain Hitsugaya hot on their heels. "Ichigo what's wrong?" Rukia said grabbing his shoulder. "Ichigo look at me. What's wrong?"

Abruptly Ichigo let out a cry of agony when his head began to murderously throb with a strangled cry of anguish from his inner hollow. The feeling of vomiting was almost too great for him to control. Grabbing his head, Ichigo began to shake. "Make…it…" Ichigo gasped, "Make it stop..."

**King, what…what's happening…? This pain… it's … argh…**

Apparently the excruciating pain Ichigo was currently experiencing deep within his chest was also the pain his inner hollow was being forced to endure at that very moment. "The… pain…it's…to…" Ichigo managed to trail off. "It's… too…"

"The pain is what?" Renji asked as he knelt down on the floor beside of Rukia.

"Ichigo, tell us what's going on." Captain Hitsugaya urged.

"It's… the pain…in my… chest…" He quickly gasped, "It's too…" Ichigo tailed off before another sudden wave of anguish consumed his entire body, swallowing up his inner hollow and his sanity. Doubling over in pain, Ichigo let out an immense horror filled scream and a sudden burst of labored spiritual pressure before somehow tucking himself into the fetal position. Holding tightly on to his chest, Ichigo swallowed hard. With one last burst of pain felt by both him and his inner hollow, there was finally nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>(POV: Rukia)<p>

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out with concern when she saw the young substitute soul reaper's eyes roll up into the back of his head. Thinking the worst, Rukia quickly pressed her fingers to his carotids and waited. She quickly breathed a sigh of relief.

There it was… a faint pulse drumming against her fingertips. She couldn't help but smile softly to herself. Looking back up, Rukia met the concern gazes of her long childhood friend Renji and Captain Hitsugaya. "It's okay, he's alive. Although his pulse seems to be very weak and his breathing seems to be very shallow."

"What the hell was that?" Kyoraku Shunsui questioned, while coming to stand beside a kneeling Renji. "One moment he was all high and mighty and the next moment… withering in pain poor kid."

"Maybe it has something to do with his inner hollow?" Renji ventured as a guess while sitting back upon his haunches. "Shirosaki has been known to be a quite the handful I hear." Crossing his arms, "It wouldn't surprise me a bit if Shirosaki was trying to take of Ichigo's body for his own."

"Perhaps…" Captain Hitsugaya said looking on with concern. "But it happened so suddenly and the pain seemed to be more localized in his chest cavity, instead of his head."

A deep grumble brought everyone's attention back towards the head Captain's general direction. "Bring him to squad four barracks immediately so we might be able to finish the emergency captains meeting in peace." Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto barked.

"Hai Head Captain Yamamoto," Renji and Rukia confirmed at the same time with a bow.

As Renji reached down to pick up the unconscious boy's body, Rukia couldn't help but notice Yamamoto's concerned gaze peeking through his rough exterior. "It seems the head captain is worried about Ichigo after all," Rukia though to herself.

"Captain Unohana, you will see to the boy's needs. You are dismissed." Captain Yamamoto barked once more.

"Hai, of course Head Captain." Captain Unohana confirmed with a bow and a smile.

With their dismissal from the Emergency Captain's Meeting, Rukia, Renji, and Captain Unohana made their way gingerly towards the Squad Four Barracks with an unconscious Ichigo in their care.

* * *

><p>(POV: Ichigo in his unconcious state)<p>

_Bracing himself for the pain that was surely to come, Ichigo hesitantly opened his eyes. Much to his surprise nothing hurt, nothing at all. His chest was pain free, his head was pain free and his limbs were working just fine. Sighing in relief Ichigo decided to get some much needed answers. Sitting up, Ichigo decided to start by checking out his current location. Looking around his surroundings Ichigo found himself in what seemed to be familiar territory._

_There were rows and rows of beautiful, newly opened cherry blossom trees stretching out as far as he could see. A light summer breeze seemed to be caressing his skin while the sun shined high above him. "This scene, it's familiar somehow." Ichigo said aloud as he was trying to make sense of his surroundings._

**_King, just what in the hell is going on here? Where the hell did that excruciating pain come from?_**

_"I don't know…" Ichigo milled over in his mind, "I just don't know."_

**_And why the fuck are we back in the orchard? Isn't this where we lost…_**

_"Inoue…" Ichigo finished._

_A light banging noise echoed throughout the sea of trees. "No…" Ichigo unconsciously said aloud before taking off in a mad dash towards what he hoped was the frozen pond. The harder he ran the louder the pounds were becoming. He just had to be getting closer. The pond couldn't have been this far into the orchard could it?_

**_Hurry King._**

_It was a simple statement from his hollow. Simple but true. He needed to make it to the pond in time. He couldn't lose her. Not now… not again. There, a parting in the trees. The moment he saw the opening, Ichigo ran as fast and as hard as he could. His calves were on fire while his hamstrings threatened to burst at any moment. His lungs burned with determination as he ran._

_Entering the clearing, the frozen pond came into view. The desperate pounds from beneath the ice's surface seemed to echo deep within his ear drums._

_"I'm here Inoue!" Ichigo called out. "Hold on!"_

_Running out on top of the ice, Ichigo slid to the very spot he had found Inoue's hair pin the last time he was in this retched orchard. Sure enough there was something silver sparkling underneath his foot. It had to be her. Forgetting the barrette, Ichigo just went to work on the ice. Chunk after chunk was cut away until a decent sized hole began to form._

_Releasing his Zanpakutou from his grasp, Ichigo knelt down against the cold, hard ice reaching into the frigged water. Feeling something fasten on to his arm, Ichigo began to pull. As his own arm began to clear the icy depths of the pond's surface, he noticed what looked to be Inoue's hand desperately clinging onto his wrist in what seemed like a death grip. With one last good tug, he managed to pull Inoue's pale body from out beneath the frozen pond and back on top of the ice._

_Or at least he thought it was Inoue until he saw the woman's wild black mane saturated to her face. Letting go of Ichigo's arm, the woman came up on all fours and began a coughing fit. Coughing and sputtering the woman spit out the water which had been currently residing down with her lungs._

_Ichigo took in the site in front of him in a sense of confusion and concern._

**_What the hell King… where's the queen?_**

_Ichigo couldn't seem to find the words to begin to answer his inner hollow. He just couldn't fathom the scene that had just taken place before him only moments before. When the woman finally stopped coughing, she sat back upon her haunches and lowered her head. She was soaked to the bone. Her white gown clung to her in places Ichigo really needed to stop thinking about, especially in a time like this._

_The odd thing about this whole situation was the woman before him had the same busty body figure Inoue had, but it was her black hair that was really throwing him for a loop. If he could only get a better look at her, he might be able to put a name with the face. However the woman's damp hair was currently cascading over her face, successfully hiding her identity from Ichigo's view._

_Seeing her shiver from the cold water, Ichigo quietly asked, "Miss, are you okay?"_

_Silence._

_"How did you get underneath this frozen pond begin with?" Ichigo prompted._

_The woman still said nothing, not a single syllable. She just sat there as if she didn't hear him or even notice his presence. "Miss?" Ichigo said once more before reaching his hand out towards her. He was slow and steady in his actions, yet when he got to a feather's touch away from the woman's dampened hair, Ichigo froze._

_Slowly the woman picked up her head, her damp jet black strands separating from her bluish tinted skin revealing trails of opal tear marks cascading gracefully down her cheeks. Her pale blue lips parted just a little taking in a shallow breath._

_That's when it happened; the woman's eyes slowly opened revealing a very familiar yet disturbing site. Orihime's ash colored eyes shined through her outer tortured shell, piercing him deep within the heart. Gasping Ichigo pulled his arm away. "Orihime?"_

_Orihime blinked twice before acknowledging his presence with a single nod. He knew it! He knew it was her but why was her hair the color of death instead of that sweet auburn? Why was she underneath the frozen pound and just what in the hell happened to her?_

_While opening her mouth, Ichigo couldn't help but watch diligently as her pale bluish colored lips began to move. Much to his disappointment no sound could be heard from her graceful lips. Nothing came out at all. Not even her famous "Eh…" could be heard._

**_What's wrong with the queen?_**

_I don't know. Ichigo watched as her lips began to move at a faster pace as if she was in hurry to tell him something when she just stopped in what he considered to be mid-sentence. She stopped talking. She stopped blinking. She stopped breathing. It was almost as if she was frozen in place._

_"Orihime?" Ichigo said trying to break her spell._

_Reaching out with both hands, Ichigo grabbed a hold of her frail, ice cold shoulders. He couldn't help but gasp the moment his hands made contact with her skin. Her skin was the texture of death. It was rubbery, fake and… lifeless._

**_King is she…?_**

_"Orihime can you hear me?" Ichigo paused. "Please say something. Anything at all"_

_One blink, two blinks. Ichigo sighed in relief until a terror filled scream then fell from her lips. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as a Hollow hole formed in the center of her chest. "What the hell?" Ichigo said in disbelief. "Orihime?" Ichigo questioned._

_"Let go of me." Orihime screamed. "Let go."_

_"Orihime, it's alright, I'm here." Ichigo pleaded for her to calm down. "It's me, Ichigo."_

_Bringing her hands up Orihime gave Ichigo one good push, jarring him further away from her and out of his grasp. Losing her balance in the process, Ichigo could do nothing but reach back out for her as she tumbled backwards, crashing through the frozen crust of the pond._

**_King, don't you lose her!_**

_Scrambling to the base of the hole, Ichigo plunged his arm back down into the dark depths in the hopes to pull Orihime back out of the icy watery grave._

**_Don't you fucking lose her!_**

_Swishing his arm around, Ichigo tried in vain to locate her once again. "Orihime!" Ichigo cried out. "Please Kami, not like this." Something grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Orihime?" Ichigo shouted._

_Trying to pull his arm out of the water was something of impossibility. He couldn't seem to gain any ground. "What the hell?"_

_Suddenly Ichigo found himself being pulled down into the pond. Reaching out for his Zanpakutou, Ichigo was only denied. With one great pull, Ichigo found himself being submerged downward into the icy depths, his hollow cursing in his head._

* * *

><p>(POV: Ulquiorra)<p>

Ulquiorra continued to make his way throughout the lifeless corridors of Las Noches with Lord Aizen's precious package held vigilantly within his embrace. He hadn't paid much attention to the woman in his arms since he left his master.

The truth of the matter was he needed to be focused on making sure he reached his instructed destination without incident. Lord Aizen had been known to be a very ruthless man to all who inhabited Las Noches; a man which Ulquiorra did not want to actively disappoint or put bluntly, piss off.

The farther he traveled; the only noise heard within the confines of the hallway came from the heels of his black boots hitting the pale white tile. The place seemed to be literally desolate with other Arrancars. That fact alone suited Ulquiorra just fine. No one around meant he would be able to complete his assignment without confrontation.

Quickly coming to a halt outside the infirmary door, Ulquiorra smoothly adjust his hold upon the woman's body so he could open the door. With the woman weighing next to nothing, he was able to accomplish this task easy enough.

Once inside, Ulquiorra carried the woman across the room, gently laying her unresponsive body down upon one of the cold, unoccupied metal examination tables. Swiftly turning around he spotted a nurse who seemed to be attending to some paperwork.

"You there, nurse…attend to this woman's wounds immediately." Ulquiorra commanded in his usual monotone laced voice.

She looked over at him as though she was a deer caught in headlights. The Arrancar nurse looked undoubtedly frightened of him. Scared to move, scared to speak, she even seemed to be trembling at the very sound of his unyielding command. This satisfied Ulquiorra immensely.

Looking to the unconscious woman behind him the nurse's eyes widened in dismay, "Hai, of course" she complied with urgency. "Right away sire."

Ulquiorra had continued to keep his back turned while the Arrancar nurse moved post-hast to treat the woman's wounds. He listened intently as she cut the bandages to size, then the sounds of her hurried footsteps clapping against the pure white tile of the infirmary to collect more supplies.

He knew dressing the woman's newly forged hollow hole would be top priority. Although the bleeding had seized on the way to the infirmary, Ulquiorra still worried about possible infection growth. In lieu of recent events, there was still no way to tell what exactly the woman had absorbed from himself as well as Starrk during her transformation.

There was no way to tell if she had indeed gained the power of rapid regeneration without running some tests first. Those tests would just have to wait.

Closing his eyes he couldn't help but replay the transformation process over and over again within the boundaries of his own mind. In truth, he hadn't been the least bit interested in the woman's transformation. Perhaps she did raise some questions concerning his own transformation that he never once before took into consideration, but overall he could have cared less.

Of course that was until Lord Aizen pushed the Hōgyoku up against the woman's chest. It was in that exact moment he felt something. That unexplainable something had burned itself deep within the very pits his being.

The moment the dark energy from the Hōgyoku invaded the woman's body, Ulquiorra remembered having to swallow back the small twitch of vomit. He couldn't help but feel some of the energy bleed into him-self. It was raw, it was sinister…in truth it was skin melting pain. Yet this woman; the woman who currently lay unconsciously behind him had endured the entire process with only a single scream.

Never before had he felt pain such as that, well or at least none of which he could remember anyway. Was that what it felt like for him during his own transformation? "Had my transformation been that painful?" He questioned internally. That thought alone made his brows furrow with disgust.

"Sire?" A timid voice questioned.

Subconsciously grumbling at himself for even giving today's events another thought he brought his thoughts back to the present. Opening his eyes once more, Ulquiorra took in the site of a second Arrancar nurse trembling with a fresh change of clothes in her hands before him.

"Forgive me for interrupting your deep thoughts sire, but I thought you might like a fresh change of clothes since the ones you have on seem to be…" the nurse hesitated as if wondering if she should continue or not. Finally, "spoiled" spilled from her rose colored lips.

Spoiled? Glancing down, Ulquiorra realized he had indeed ruined his jacket with a trail of the woman's blood cascading down the front of his chest and ending around mid-thigh. "Indeed."

Bowing the nurse swiftly handed the clothes over to Ulquiorra and quickly backed away. He watched as she turned around and return promptly back to a patient who was currently resting on the other side of the infirmary.

Funny, he had been so deep in thought when he had first entered the infirmary; he never sensed anyone else was in here. "No matter." He thought to himself and with that Ulquiorra excused himself to change.

Soon after he had changed and properly disposed of his spoiled uniform, Ulquiorra was finally able to escort the woman back to her quarters. Upon reaching their destination, Ulquiorra carefully slipped inside the woman's room without making a single sound as he carried her still spent body over to the bed. With one hand, he reached down and pulled back the white comforter.

Carefully, yet quietly he repositioned her upon the bed while trying his best not to disturb her slumber. Removing his hand from behind her neck, Ulquiorra saw to it that she was as comfortable as possible. However…while in the process of adjusting her pillow, the woman's head lolled towards his general direction revealing her now opal-tear marked stricken face.

Ulquiorra's breath immediately caught as he captured sight of the gentle woman's pale face for the first time since her transformation. The woman now had tear marks just like…

"Impossible…" He stated at barely a whisper's tone.

Brining a single hand up, Ulquiorra unconsciously traced the emerald green tear marks that trickled down his own face, before letting his eyes gazed upon the woman's face once more. "Mine..." he finally continued.

Next Ulquiorra carefully gathered up one of her soft, yet delicate hands within his very own for a more acute, and justified inspection. Sure enough her finger nails had been graced with the same opal sparkle as her tear marks. "How can this be?" Ulquiorra said quietly to himself.

This just wasn't possible… was it? How the hell is this possible? Ulquiorra questioned over and over within the confines of his own mind.

Letting the confusion take over his body, he couldn't help but drop to his knees beside of her bed. Gently releasing the woman's pale ashen hand, he watched as it gracefully fall back down upon the bed.

Taking a calming mental breath, Ulquiorra thought back to what Lord Aizen had said about her taking on some of their more promenade physical features. Of course he had automatically assumed what Aizen meant was the change in her hair color. Ulquiorra had no idea his master had been referring to the present opal tear marks that current graced her cheeks, or the hollow jaw bone that was currently gracing her neck. Oddly it was very similar to Starrk's.

In truth, Ulquiorra really hadn't got the chance to really look upon her until they had arrived back within the confines of her bedroom.

Releasing the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, while letting the curiosity get the best of him, he decided to investigate a little closer.

Ulquiorra carefully brushed away some of her newly blackened strands from her face, tucking them neatly behind her ear. Much to his surprise, the woman's hair had been incredibly soft. With her hair tucked safely behind her ear, Ulquiorra now had an ample view of those opal tear marks. Bringing his hand down, he carefully hovered above the marks, actively tracing them with his fingers.

Unbeknown to his conscious state, Ulquiorra hadn't realized the woman now had a firm hold of his wrist within her grasp. Quickly opening her eyes, Ulquiorra gasped.

He truly had been surprised with her sudden awakening, so much so that when he had tried to move away he was denied the distance. The woman seemed to tighten her death grip upon his wrist the moment he had tried to pull away, successfully holding him in place.

Not moving, Ulquiorra simply pushed back a small twinge of anxiety and just continued to study her face. Seeing that she seemed to be somewhat dazed and confused, he figured he should at least say something. "Woman?" had been the only thing that had come to mind.

She continued to stare at the ceiling for the briefest of seconds before turning her attention to his question. "Ulq…" she paused trying to find her words. "Ulquiorra-kun..." she managed finally.

"Hai?"

"Where…where…" she garbled.

"You are back in your own room." Ulquiorra nonchalantly answered.

She seemed to be just studying him briefly, perhaps even studying his words. Before he knew it she was releasing his wrist. Pulling away and out of her reach, he finally stood up.

"Eh… what… happened?" Orihime questioned while looking around the room.

"You don't remember?" Shaking her head, she returned her gaze back towards his general direction and waited for him to respond.

"You survived the Espada transformation, and your father had requested that I return you back to your room for some much needed rest." She seemed to take in his statement and then simply nodded. "So if that will be all, I will take my leave and return back to my quarters."

"Eh… no wait!" The woman quickly cried out in protest.

Ulquiorra stopped his leave and studied her for the briefest of seconds before she continued, "Please… don't go. I don't desire to be left alone Ulquiorra-kun."

Sighing to himself at the woman's request, he closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>^ _ ^ Well what did you think! I hope it was okay! This chapter actually was getting quite long so I have decided to break it down into two different chapters. The next chapter I pretty confident in saying surely won't disappoint. You'll just have wait and see! Till next time in the very near future… MandeeMaggot<strong>


	13. Fevered Visions

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any character's associated with Bleach. Whether it be the Manga or the Anime. I am writing this fan fiction just for fun and it should be taken as such. This fiction is rated (M) for violence, sexual situations and language. With that said…. ENJOY!**

**Fevered Visions**

**(POV: Orihime)**

Lying quietly upon her bed, Orihime continued to stare up at the bone white ceiling above her lost in thought. The young woman's mind was simply ablaze with distorted thoughts and images that seemed to rapidly shift in and out as the minutes clicked soundlessly by.

Most of the images had been somewhat recognizable to Orihime and they always seemed to start out the same way. Memories of her mother, her mother's kind smile and loving gaze. Then there were memories of her father spending quality time with Orihime shortly before her mother had been killed.

Although these memories were so very near and dear to her heart, some of the images began to morph into something a little different all together. Dare she even say something a little more familiar and real in nature?

The more she tried to focus on each one of the images individually, the clearer and more defined each image was becoming. Suddenly a quick flash of light sparked across her mind filling Orihime's head with one single lasting image. Orange. Orihime's breath suddenly caught. There was an image of a boy standing in front of her. An orange haired boy she knew to be very familiar and very real. Although she couldn't put a name to his face, she knew he had been very close to her heart at one point, but where and how was that even possible?

As she continued to try and put a name to the boy's face, Orihime's mind seemed to be set on overdrive while certain images continued their intent on breaking through her mental barriers. A few of the images she saw were ones of her and this boy, taking some kind of class together; others of her and this boy waking to the park together.

Why was she seeing images of this boy she knew nothing about? For one, she knew without a doubt that the boy in question did not work for her father. Secondly, his face had been too blurry in her visions for him to be properly identified. So who was he and why was he on her mind?

"_Are these flashes apart of a dream I am having or are they memories of some kind?"_ Orihime quietly thought to herself.

Rolling over carefully upon her side, Orihime gazed out of her opened patio doors and admired the starry night sky. She couldn't help but release a heavy sigh followed by a gentle yet meaningful yawn. The young woman was exhausted yet her conscious wouldn't seem to let go entirely. Orihime had been desperately trying for what seemed like hours to let go and get some rest as Ulquiorra-kun had requested.

"You look somewhat troubled." A male voice laced with what she would call concern stated from across her bedroom. "Are you in need of a pain block woman?"

Glancing over to meet Ulquiorra's disturbed gaze, Orihime simply shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "I thought you would have fallen asleep by now Ulquiorra-kun."

A look of amusement quickly passed over the pale skinned Espada's face before rapidly vanishing. If she would have blinked, she would have missed it. "You are the one who should be sleeping woman." Ulquiorra quickly stated. "Your father has charged me with seeing to your needs and to see that you are comfortable while making your recovery."

Orihime sighed quietly to herself. Ulquiorra had no idea how desperately she had begged for sleep to overcome her. Lowering her eyes, Orihime still understood the importance of her recovery and what it would mean to her father. Her father needed her assistance in overseeing the destruction of the Soul Society. What good, or what use would she be if she couldn't operate at full strength and full power? "Gomen Ulquiorra-kun… it's just that I am… well you see… I seem to be… distracted."

"Distracted by what exactly?"

"Well you see Ulquiorra-kun, I keep experiencing these… _visions_. I suppose you could call them flashes of memories that I can not seem to sort out, memories that I can not seem to place but know them to be real. I suppose… that sounds a little silly to you ne?" Orihime replied while meeting his gaze once more.

"Visions?" Ulquiorra questioned as a deep look of apprehension flooded his emerald eyes. "What type of visions are you referring to woman?"

Suddenly Orihime's cheeks blushed ever so slightly. How was she supposed to tell Ulquiorra that she was dreaming of another boy? For starters she wasn't even sure who this boy was and secondly she really enjoyed being in Ulquiorra's company. How could she even talk about another boy while being in his presence? _Wait… _Could it be? Had she fallen for the pale skinned Espada with the striking green gaze?

"Well?" Ulquiorra prompted.

His question startled Orihime out of her thoughts, "well…" she trailed off finding it even harder to tell him the truth. "It's not important Ulquiorra-kun, they are just mostly jumbled thoughts flying through my head, that's all." She finally replied with a slight giggle.

Ulquiorra gave her a skeptical look yet decided to let the topic drop much to her relief. "Fine. Just know it is your duty to make sure you are fully rested and fully healed."

"Hai." Orihime confirmed while quickly nodding her compliance. "I will do my best to follow your instructions to the fullest Ulquiorra-kun!" She said with a smile. Taking a deep calming breath while closing her eyes, Orihime willed herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Ulquiorra)<strong>

Sitting quietly upon the woman's couch, Ulquiorra continued to read a book he had brought back while out on assignment in the world of a living a few weeks ago. With all the duties he had been assigned lately that came directly from Lord Aizen, he had little time for much else. Not that he minded in the least of course.

A small sound quickly stole Ulquiorra's attention away from his book and over to the sleeping beauty on the other side of the room, who was now groaning softly in her sleep. He watched meaningfully as she began to toss and turn lightly in her sleep as if she was having some sort of bad dream.

Letting a sigh escape from his own darken lips, Ulquiorra gently closed his book, depositing it upon the coffee table, and came to his feet. Mindlessly placing his hands within his pockets more out of habit then anything else, he gingerly made his way over to the woman's bedside, although when he came to rest at her bedside a look of unease quickly washed over his usually uninterested facial features.

The woman's cheeks were unusually flushed with signs of a rapidly growing fever. Removing a hand from within his pocket, Ulquiorra gently touched her forehead. His suspicions were quickly confirmed. The moment the back of his hand met her sweltering hot forehead was the moment when her fevered gaze locked on to his. "Oh…" Orihime gently moaned. "Why does… it have to be… so cold in here… U-Ulquiorra-kun?" the woman question between chattering teeth.

"You have a fever." Ulquiorra painfully stated. "From the look of things you seem to be in pain as well onna?"

Orihime slowly nodded. "My chest does hurt a little but it is nothing I can not live with." Shivering, "I am just so… _cold_."

"Then I will go summon a healer to attend to your fever."

With desperation in her voice, Orihime shook her head. "No! Please don't leave me here all alone!" _Fear_. The woman had fear in her eyes.

Sighing in annoyance, "I am not going to be leaving you here alone for very long."

As Ulquiorra turned to leave he felt the sudden grasp of the woman hand upon his wrist holding onto him for dear life. "Please…" she pleaded as she continued to shiver, "Stay with me."

Glancing down upon her fragile looking hand upon his slender white wrist, then back up to her fevered gaze once more, Ulquiorra simply sighed and shook his head in aggravation. "You are simply impossible onna. Remove your hand from my wrist this instant!" He warned.

At first the woman had hesitated to comply with his command, but after what seemed like an eternity later she finally sighed in surrender. Feeling her slender hand release his arm, Ulquiorra studied her face for the briefest of moments inspecting his victory. Although what he saw made something dormant inside him ping to life with the slightest bit of emotion. The fact that he felt anything at all was… annoying. Her eyes had been filled with not only fear but a deep sadness.

Rolling his eyes, Ulquiorra began to unbutton his coat. As each button was released from its place, Ulquiorra hastily exposed his very pale, yet very toned chest and slender abdominals. He couldn't help but watch in a bit of amusement as the woman's eyes became doe like while an intense blush blazed wildly across both of her already fevered cheeks.

"Umm, Ulquiorra-kun… what are you… why are you…?"

Shrugging his shoulders and letting his white coat fall free from his body, Ulquiorra carefully folded his jacket while placing it upon the woman's night stand. "Push over."

"Gomen…w-what?"

"I will not repeat myself again." Ulquiorra sternly replied.

"O-okay…" Orihime timidly stated as she began to move over without further argument.

Ulquiorra watched Orihime diligently as she slid over making adequate room for him. As soon as she was settled in, lying upon her back only then did he crawl in beside her. While lying down upon his side Ulquiorra reached out grasping a hold of the woman's body, quickly earning him a graceful squeak in surprise. Sliding her over, she came to rest tightly up against his chest. With her body tucked up against his, Ulquiorra noted the woman's body to be as equally as warm as her forehead which brought a frown to his lips.

Placing his hand gently over her newly formed hollow hole, Ulquiorra easily yet swiftly infused the woman with what he soon found out to be a much needed pain black. Watching as the woman's eyes glazed over with what he would call intense relief she finally spoke to him.

"Oh… that's nice Ulquiorra-kun," the woman purred contently. "Arigatou…" she yawned.

"If you were in that much pain onna you should have something sooner." Ulquiorra softly scolded.

"Gomennasai." The black haired beauty responded equally as quite. "I suppose my mind wasn't really focused on the pain as much as it was about the focusing on those distracting thoughts and images Ulquiorra-kun."

Removing his hand from her ample chest, Ulquiorra tentatively cupped her cheek, sending some healing reiatsu into her body hoping to dissipate the woman's intense fever. "Onna, you will tell me about these visions you keep referring to."

"But…" She managed as his stern gaze met her gentler, unsure gaze in return. She pondered his demand for a few brief moments before yawning in reply. "Eh… well… you see, the visions I keep having are about a boy..." Orihime trailed off blushing once again.

"Go on; tell me what this boy looks like," Ulquiorra prompted.

Still, as if she was a bit unsure whether or not she should reveal any more information about the said boy in question, Orihime paused for a few more moments before she continued. "Well… in these visions, or at least what I believe to be my memories Ulquiorra-kun, this boy I keep seeing seems to be about my age, and is quite tall yet very slender. I know that doesn't seem much out of the ordinary but I suppose the truly remarkable feature about this boy has got to be his strange orange hair…" Orihime trailed off as another yawn quickly consumed her petite jaw.

Ulquiorra's eyes swiftly widened at the realization to the very boy whom she had been making reference to. Could it be? Had her transformation to the ranks of Espada been powerful enough to interfere with Syazel's memory replacement bracelet? Ulquiorra quietly pondered this thought a bit more before realizing the woman had gone quiet, a little too quiet.

Glancing down upon his charge, he couldn't help but notice the woman who was tucked so comfortably within his cool embrace had indeed passed out due to what was no doubt total and utter exhaustion. She had let go of all her worries and simply fell into a deep but restful slumber. "_Finally_," Ulquiorra mumbled internally to himself. As he continued to infuse the woman in silence, he thought about the events that had passed over the last couple of hours. The fact that the young woman had began to remember that shinigami trash was a bit cause for concern and over all… annoying. As soon as he go a moment, he would have to inform the scientist of her mental changes so they could get back on schedule.

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Ichigo)<strong>

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Rukia looked nervously towards Renji who returned her worried glances ten fold. "Rukia, I'm not kidding around, how long have I been here?" Ichigo inquired once more, voice laced with a little more aggravation then a simple annoyance.

"Umm…well, officially?" Renji replied while looking down at his hands as if he was trying to count the hours with each one of his fingers.

"Stop stalling and answer me damn it!" Ichigo hollered out. "What's wrong with you guys, I asked you how long!"

"Two days, six hours, twenty six minutes to be exact. That is the length of time in which you have spent in an unconscious state here at the fourth division healing center Kurosaki Ichigo," smoothly replied Captain Unohana with her classic reassuring smile.

Ichigo looked at the Captain with would be considered a dumbfounded look written across his face. "W-what do you mean two days? What the hell happened?"

"Well that is something I can not answer I am afraid."

"What do you mean you can not answer? Can not or will not?"

"Can not." Captain Unohana answered honestly. "To be honest with you your test results have been somewhat puzzling to us."

A touch of fear suddenly consumed his senses. Swallowing hard, "What do you mean puzzling? What did your find? What's wrong with me?" Ichigo quickly question.

"Well you see that's the thing," Captain Unohana replied while clasping her hands together in front of her, "your labs are quite puzzling because they all have come back completely normal and yet -"

"What in the name of Kami is so bad about that?" Ichigo hollered. "Hell, why would you scare me like that? What's wrong with you?"

"Ichigo…" Rukia warned.

"Yeah, let the captain finish before ya fly off the handle." Renji quickly added.

"The fact that you exhibited such severe chest pain during the captains meeting, followed by a bout of unconsciousness is more then enough cause for concern in my book Kurosaki Ichigo. To top it off, you have been running a very high yet unexplained fever for the past two days without any breaks in between. That alone is also cause for concern as well I am afraid." Unohana finally finished.

Ichigo sat quietly taking in all of the information the Captain just reported. Well she did have a point Ichigo finally concluded. It was strange that he would exhibit those types of symptoms without a leading cause present. "I see." Ichigo said letting acceptance of the situation seep into his voice. "So where do we go from here Captain Unohana?"

"Well, now that you have finally awaked and your fever has somewhat subsided, perhaps you will be able to shed some light on a few things we are not clear about." The Captain stated softly.

"What do you need to know?"

Captain Unohana smiled, "Well perhaps you could start by telling what it is you do remember?"

Ichigo sat there for a few minutes going over each one of the events that he could remember in his mind. "Umm well I remember busting in on the Captain's meeting, hashing it out with the old man when suddenly there was only pain."

"What areas did you feel the most pain when the episode suddenly came upon you?"

"My chest hurt like hell that's for damn sure, that I know clearly." Ichigo said as he mindlessly rubbed the ache of remembrance in his chest. "My inner hollow felt the pain as well."

_**That is quite the fucking understatement king.**_

"_Shut up would you? I am trying to think here." _Ichigo scolded internally to himself.

_**You? **__Laughed his inner hollow. __**Thinking? For fucks sakes now we are all in trouble.**_

"_If you don't shut up I am going to come in there and kick your ass you jerk."_

"Was it a sharp stabbing pain?" The Captain questioned further bringing Ichigo back to the present and away from his inner pissing match.

"No, I would not call it a stabbing pain. It felt like… well it was more like… it felt like something was trying to rip my chest cavity apart."

"Did you experience anything else that might be out of the norm for you?"

Ichigo met her gaze, "what would you classify as out of the norm?"

"Oh I don't know maybe a sound or an unfamiliar sight… a vision or a dream perhaps?" Captain Unohana prompted. "You wore many pained facial expressions over the past few days and perhaps that would be a good place to explore a bit further."

As soon as the word vision had left the Captain's mouth a feeling of complete and utter dread washed over the substitute soul reaper's entire body. Images of Orihime quickly flooded his mind.

Flinging the blankets off from the bed, Ichigo proceeded to get up. All of his senses had heightened to full blown panic mode. "Kami, Inoue!" Ichigo hollered out. "I have to get to Inoue before, before it's too late!"

"Ichigo, what are you doing!? Lay back down Baka you are not well enough to be going anywhere." Rukia shouted in protest.

Ichigo ignored the tiny shinigami and tried to stand failing miserably. With only one step he quickly lost his balance and began to tumble over. Renji flash stepped just in time to catch Ichigo before he hit the floor. "Settle down Ichigo!" Renji scolded.

Struggling in Renji's grasp Ichigo tried to break free with not much in the way of success. "Damn it Renji, let me go! I have to get to Inoue, I just have to!" Ichigo shouted. "Let me go!"

"What happened to Inoue Orihime, Ichigo?" The Captain inquired as she approached the young struggling soul reaper. "Tell us what you saw."

"Inoue, she is in trouble… she…" Ichigo gasped, "s-she had become…a…" Ichigo trailed off suddenly as tears streamed down his pale stricken cheeks as he continued his struggle within Renji's arms.

"Ichigo…" Rukia reassured. "It will be alright, we will rescue Orihime and my Captain. You need to just settle down so we can hash this out."

"Ichigo, what did she become?" The Captain questioned further.

"In my vision, Inoue had been transformed into a… Arrancar." Ichigo finally choked out with a soft sob.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly.

"Inoue…" Ichigo trailed off in despair. Still sobbing Ichigo's body and mind finally gave into exhaustion and hopelessness, quickly falling back into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the super long wait for this next chapter in my story. I have been so very busy with going to school for 2 bachelors degrees in graphic design and an associate's degree in photography. Such as life… what can I say? ^_^<strong>

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this short installment and you can bet the Lemony goodness is just around the corner! Stay Tuned and thanks for reading!

Constructive reviews and thoughts are always welcome.

~MandeeMaggot~ ^_^

_**What's to come:**_** Orihime and Ulquiorra explore their new found connection a little closer ;) , while Ukitake discovers a sudden blast from his past with a very unexpected visit & finally Lord Aizen cooks up something very special with the substitute soul reaper in mind.**


End file.
